Pepsi Lovers
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Punk, Pepsi & The girl version of himself. How could you not love it? CMPunk/OC
1. How The Straightedge And The Dancer Met

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own CM Punk, FOB's song (Pretty In Punk) But, i DO own Jessica, Lilly and Jennifer.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Walking off that stage tonight I know what you're thinking "He stands alone because he's high on himself"  
But if you only knew.._

_I was terrified and would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile So many kids but I only see you And I don't think you notice me Well I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right But that's none of my business is it?_

_I'm not the way you think I am, no I'm not the way you think I am, no._

CM Punk listened as Fall Out Boy boomed through the speakers of the club, watching a girl around her 20's, probably afew years younger than him, danced with two other girls that she had come into the club with. Her black hair shined in the little light of the club, her shotish red dress clinging onto each of her curves. Her light blue eyes locked with the womans on her right, both of them giving a faint smirk than a grin. Punk was pulled harshly from his daydream, and probably drolling, by one of the 5 other Superstars beside him who whistled lowly. Phil could already imagain the smirks on all of their faces, besides Santino, as they watched the woman dance along the the music.  
"What i wouldn't do for a piece of that." John Cena growled to himself. Punk rolled his eyes as he watched Cena stand up with a confindent smirk, shooting winks at the other five before making his way over to the mysterious dancing girl and her two other friends. He came back over around 5 minutes later with a tight, annoyed frown, earning loud laughs from all of the men; Edge, Randy Orton, Santino Marella, CM Punk and MVP.

_The only girl who ever gave me the time was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine Knocking boots in the back,  
How degrading is that?  
I decline_

_I'm too terrified and would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile So many kids but I only see you And I don't think you notice me Well I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right But that's none of my business is it?_

_I'm not the way you think I am, no I'm not the way you think I am, no_

CM Punk watched as John Cena, Edge AND Randy Orton kept going up to this woman, then getting rejected by her and storming back over to the rest of us. Me and Santino just sat their and laughed quietly to ourselves. The only reason i wasn't going up is i atully don't do one night stands, MVP was too hammered to do it and well, Satino would probably be killed by Beth if she found out he'd gone up to her. No joke.. Punk watched as Randy talked to the woman longer than any of the other two, looking over his shoulder and smirking, causing Punk and the others to roll their eyes, before the woman leaned up and whispered something into his ear. Randys jaw dropped slightly and he looked at her in disbelief before turning sharply on his heel and storming back over to the guys. Punk raised an eyebrow to himself as he watched her turn back around and continue to dance along to the song still with her friends, shaking his head to himself as he gave a slight sigh and lent back in his seat, grabbing his Pepsi and downing some of it before closing his eyes and scruching up his nose faintly to himself. Maybe he should give it a try? No. Then he'd just get rejected by her like the other three did.. Or she might not.. She might actuly like him eventually. That thought caused Punk to perk up slightly and open his eyes, playing with his lip ring slightly as he watched the woman again.. Maybe he could? Would it really be that hard to do? ..Yes. Punk grunted in annoyance before drinking more of his Pepsi, maybe that would calm him down.  
"They-a really did-a fail with that-a woman." Santino mumbled to himself, but quite loudly, with a snigger.  
Edge, Randy and John looked over at Santino and scowled. Randy looked like he might strangle the next person he saw, he never got rejected. Never. Punk rolled his eyes to himself before looking around, eventually letting his gaze fall back onto the mysterious, yet addictive blackhaired woman that danced with her friends infront of them. He shook his head to himself yet again before drinking more of his Pepsi.

_I'm not the way you think I am, no I'm not the way you think I am, no I'm not the way you think I am, no I'm not the way you think I am, no._

Jessica and her best friends Jennifer and Lilly giggled quietly to themselves after Jessica had just rejected to the latest loser that had come up to her. He looked the most pissed off about it afterwards though, before she walked him storm back off towards the two other guys she had rejected and three other men. She looked over at the one with black hair, tattoos and a lip ring, he was what she was looking for, she wanted him to come over. Not these guys who are so cocky it actully hurts. She sighed and shook her head to herself before looking over at the bar and biting down on her bottom lip. God, she would kill for a pepsi right now.  
"I'll be back.." She mumbled before walking over to the bar, sitting down on a barstool and ordering a pepsi with a slight smile. She groaned silently as she saw the bartender look at her breasts for a moment, before smirking and nodding, walking off to get her a pepsi. She forced herself to give a smile before hunting around in her bag for her money.  
"It's on me." She heard a deep, male voice from behind her, giving her goosebumps as she heard him hand money over to the bartender.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip lightly before slowly locking eyes with the guy she had wanted to come over before. She felt slightly faint as he gave her a lopsided smile, smiling weakly back inreturn before cracking open her Pepsi and taking a sip from it.  
"T.. T-Thank you.. I'm, uhh, Jessica by the way.." She stuttered slightly, feeling like a moron.

Punk chuckled quietly to himself as Jessica stuttered, grinning at her before ordering a Pepsi of his own before looking back over at her again.  
"I'm Phil, but most people call me Punk.."  
Jessica smiled widely at him before nodding.  
"Pleasure.." She said quietly, feeling her knees go weak as she saw him smile at her again.  
"I don't do one night stands ya' know.. Just so you know.." Jessica mumbled after a moment, looking down at the floor and biting her lip.  
"Good.. Because neither do I." Punk whispered into her ear.  
Jessica jumped slightly, she hadnt even heard him move, but feeling his hot breathe on her neck caused her to close her eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip, she locked eyes with him again and gave a weak smile. She blinked twice as she felt Punk press his lips to hers gently, pulling him back as he pulled away, kissing him back deeply before rolling her eyes as she heard Lilly and Jennifer giggle. She looked up at Phil and grinned, who smirking slightly in return.  
"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, chuckling as Jessica nodded before he even finished the sentence.  
He grinned before taking her hand, squeesing it gently before helping her up and the both of them walking outside, kissing harder than before grinning and heading back to Punks hotel.

Edge, Randy and John looked with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws as Phil and the girl that rejected them all walked out of the club, gripping onto eachothers hands while they both shared the same grin/smirk.. John frowned before standing up sharply, barging outside, shortly followed by Edge. Randy growled and banged his fists on the table, standing up and glaring at Santino, who only smirked, before storming off.  
"How knew-a Punk had it-a in him?" Santino muttered with a chuckle, before grabbing his phone and ringing his girlfriend, Beth as he stood up and walked out of the club, leaving MVP alone, passed out inside of the club alone...

_I'm not the way you think I am, no I'm not the way you think I am, no, no.._


	2. Pepsi Theif

**A/N;; Punk, Pepsi && The girl version of himself. How could you not love it? I decided to make random one shots between these two of a whole story.. Because, well, i dont exactly know what i would write if i done a whole story, after what i wrote for the ending. xD Sorry if you wanted a proper one!**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own CM Punk. I dont own any of the superstars i mention in this story. I dont own Paramore - My Heart. But, i do own Jessica, Jennifer && Lilly. (:**

**Please Review, will be much appreciated. (:**

**----**

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong,  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone._

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please._

Jessica scrunched up her nose and played with her tongue bar for a moment, looking around before uncrossing her legs from sofa she was sitting on, looking around carefully for a moment with a mischievous grin, standing up quickly and walking out into the kitchen. She grinned to herself at the photos of her and Punk on the walls and on the fridge, laughing quietly at the magnets that held them to the fridge. It had been just under 6 months since she had met Punk and they hit it off straight away. She had moved in with his as well afew months ago, with little help from The Hardyz, Shannon Moore, Talia, Shane, Jennifer and Lilly. Jessica laughed to herself at the memory before peering around the door way and grinning to herself as she saw it was clear, slowly creeping towards the fridge and opening it slowly, trying not to make too much noise. She looked in the fridge and grinned, grabbing the last can of Pepsi quickly.  
"What are you doing?" She heard Punks voice from beside her.  
She jumped and spun around, holding the can behind her back and giving a innocent grin as she looked up at him, playing with her tongue bar again and running it over her top lip slowly. She resisted the urge to run away from him as he took a step towards her, biting down on her bottom lip and backing into the fridge. She looked up at him and grinned innocently again, looking around quickly and scrunching up her nose. She knew that he knew what she was up to, but there was no way in hell that Punk was getting the last Pepsi. Not this time.. It was hers. Jessica smirked slightly to herself at the thought, before making it disappear quickly before Punk realised what she was thinking. She giggled quietly before pressing her lips to Punks gently with a smile before walking sideways and taking the Pepsi from behind her back, cracking it open and drinking some of it, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. 'Now that was the good stuff', she murmured into her head before drinking some more, intrested to see how long it took Punk to figure out that she had the last Pepsi. And that he wasn't getting any of it. None what so ever. Jessica giggled quietly as Punk walked out and sat beside her, wrapping his an arm around her waist before kissing up her neck lightly. Yep, he had no clue whats so ever, or she would be being chased right about now. God, he could be so blond sometimes, but she loved him for it anyway. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes at the feel of Punk's lips on her skin. She let out a sigh of happiness, smiling to herself before opening her eyes and drinking more of her Pepsi, leaning back in the sofa and leaning her head onto Punk's shoulder before crossing her legs over. She scrunched up her nose playfully and moved her Pepsi away from Punk as he reached over to get some, poking his nose lightly as she gave a fake pout and shook her head, holding her Pepsi close to her chest and drinking some more of it. Punk looked down at where Jessica was holding her Pepsi and smirked slightly to himself. Jessica rolled her eyes before shoving his shoulder lightly as she shook her head to herself, drinking some more of her Pepsi.  
"Stop thinking things.. And go get your own." She mumbled with a playful roll of her eyes.  
Punk chuckled before pressing his lips to her forehead lightly and walking out into the kitchen. Jessica smirked to herself as she heard him gasp, standing up slowly before widening her eyes as Punk walked towards her.  
"Give. Pepsi. Me." He stated slowly, walking towards her. Jessica couldn't hep but giggle at how Punk was speaking, shaking her head quickly as she held the Pepsi closer to her chest still.

**----**

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long,  
Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope._

_This time I will be listening._

Jessica let out a scream and ran up the stairs as she tried not to laugh, clutching the last Pepsi to her chest tightly before running into the bathroom and attempting to lock the door behind her as Punk ran up the stairs. She held her back against it and grunted as Punk shoved against it, locking it finally with the bolt before smirking in victory. She giggle to herself and sat on the bathroom floor as Punk banged on the bathroom door, mumbling loudly under his breathe. Jessica grinned before drinking more of her Pepsi, sighing in relief and closing her eyes as she lent her back against the door behind her, laughing again quietly to herself. She shook her head to herself and grinned as she continued to listen to Punk banging on the wall and yelling at her to come out, smirking to herself as she wrapped her hands around the Pepsi can tighter, whistling loudly to herself to try and blocking out Punk's continuous banging on the door, tapping her fingers against the can. She grinned to herself again.  
"Nooooo! Never! Im never coming out! The Pepsi is MINEEE!" She screamed out to Punk with yet another smirk.  
"Jess! I want Pepsi! Jess, please!" Punk yelled into her before sitting down on the floor and banging his fists against the wall still.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip and drank some more of her Pepsi, keeping her eyes closed as she listened to Punk's pleads, giggling quietly as she smiled to herself.

**----**

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you.  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you.  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you._

Jessica opened her eyes nearly three hours later and yawned, feeling her ass hurt from being so numb. She groaned before standing up slowly, stretching out slowly as she closed her eyes again for a moment, yawning again and looking down at the floor, grabbing the half empty Pepsi with a giggle. She'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor.. 'Classy one their Jess.' she said in her head, not daring to speak in case Punk was awake and still standing outside of the bathroom. She bit down on her bottom lip nervously before slowly turning around and facing the bathroom door. Should she dare it? Jessica shrugged to herself before slowly unlocking the door and taking the handle, turning it before pulling it back slowly, biting down on her bottom lip still. She stifled a giggle at the sight of Punk asleep in front of the bathroom door. She grinned to herself as she looked down at him. He looked so cute with his hair covering his eyes and his mouth open slightly. She shook her head to herself slightly before slowly sitting down besides Punk and smiling to herself still, placing her Pepsi on the floor besides Phil, leaning down and pressing her lips to his lightly before kissing down over his neck lightly. She tried not to giggle as Punk grunted ad turned on his side, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her legs. She grinned to himself before kissing slowly up his neck again, placing a hand onto the back of his neck, running her fingertips over his skin lightly with a faint smirk. Jessica pulled back slightly and looked down at Punk as she heard him stir again and tighten his grip around her legs, mumbling something under his breathe. She shook her head to herself before poking his shoulders slightly with a grin, giggling quietly to herself as Punk started to stir once again, grunting quietly as he felt her poke him in the shoulder once again, before shaking him slightly. Punk shook his head before grunting again, burying his face into Jessica's legs lightly as he continued to feel her poking his shoulders one by one.  
"Go away. Punk is sleeping." He grunted, shaking his head firmly.  
"Punk, wake up." Jessica whispered into his ear, shaking his shoulders again, trying not to laugh.  
Punk mumbled to himself before slowly opening his eyes. He looked around and raised an eyebrow, removing his grip from her legs as he sat up and yawned.  
"Its 3 in the afternoon. Wake up Philip." Jess said with a smirk, knowing Punk hated his real name.

**----**

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you My heart is your's._

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you.  
My heart is your's.  
(My heart beats for you)_

Punk looked at her before frowning as she used his real name. He smirked faintly to himself before pinning her down onto the floor, straddling her waist slightly before ticking her sides quickly. Jessica screamed slightly and kicked out, struggling to move from underneath him before going into hysterical laughter. She squeezed her eyes shut before shoving Punks shoulders in an attempt to get him off her, causing him to smirk and pin her arms above her head before continuing to tickle her sides again, slightly harder than he had before. Jessica shook her head and kicked her legs out again as she screamed slightly again while laughing still, feeling her lungs start to hurt after afew minutes. She opened her eyes and squirmed under Punk's grip, before kicking out again and laughing as he continued to tickle her sides with his fingers. "P.. P-P-Punk.. S..St.. Stop!" Jessica screamed as he lungs started to hurt more than before from the amount of laughing she had done, barely able to form sentences properly.  
Punk smirked to himself, before leaning down as he put his hands onto Jessicas sides, allowing her to get her breathe back before smirking down at her as he lent his forehead down against hers slightly. He ran his hands up and down over her sides slowly, brushing his lips over jawline lightly lightly once Jessica finally caught her breathe, not opening her eyes yet. Jessica bit down on her lip before tilting her head back to the side, grunting slightly as Punk pulled back after a minute or so.  
"What was that?" He asked with yet another smirk.  
"I surrender." Jessica mumbled with a slight scrunch of her nose, showing all of her hands, that where still being pinned above her head by Punk.  
Punk grinned down at her before pressing his lips to hers gently. He loved to win.. Jessica grinned up at him before reaching over at grabbing the half full Pepsi can once Punk let go of her hands. She sat up slightly and turned herself over so she was sitting down on Punks lap, giggling quietly to herself before taking a sip of the Pepsi and holding the can up to him.  
"Pepsi?" She asked with a innocent smile.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart is your's.  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you.  
My heart, my heart is your's (Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's My heart is your's (Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's My heart is..._


	3. I Miss You

**A/N;; Punk, Pepsi && The girl version of himself. How could you not love it? I decided to make random one shots between these two of a whole story.. Because, well, i dont exactly know what i would write if i done a whole story, after what i wrote for the ending. xD Sorry if you wanted a proper one!**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own CM Punk. I dont own any of the superstars i mention in this story. I dont own Avenged Sevenfolds song Dear God. But, i do own Jessica, Jennifer && Lilly. (:**

**Please Review, will be much appritiated. (:**

**----**

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love Hope is hard to find While I recall all the words you spoke to me Can't help but wish that I was there And where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

Jessica watched Punk pack his bags from the doorway, leaning her hip against the frame before sighing quietly and brushing her black hair from out of her eyes. She watched him before looking down at the floor and turning around, slowly walking downstairs and into the front room, sitting down onto the sofa and turning the Tv on, hugging her knees to her chest tightly and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't want Punk to leave her.. She knew that it would happen eventually, but it was way too soon for her liking. She sighed quietly before turning over to Kerrang! on the Tv, closing her eyes as she laid back against the cushions behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and listened as Matt Sanders voice filled the room, slowly relaxing as she listened to Avenged Sevenfold's music filled the room louder, humming along to the lyrics before opening her eyes slowly as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist loosely, stroking her side. Jessica looked up and locked eyes with Punk, giving him the best smile that she could manage at that time, curling up against him and placing her hands ontop of his as she closed her eyes again, slowly relaxing once again. She lent her head onto his shoulder and pressed her lips to his neck, smiling to herself at the feel of his on her forehead.  
"I'm going to miss you.." She whispered quietly, not even sure if he had heard her or not.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip as she heard Punk sigh, not daring to open her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip slightly harder than she had done before.  
"I'll miss you too.. But I'll be back soon.. I love you too much to leave you for too long.." Punk whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek lightly.  
Jessica smiled to herself as she heard his words, turning her head to the side and pressing her lips to his gently, before mumbling those two little words against his lips.  
"I love you.."

**----**

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you Is to hold her when I'm not around When I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again, oh no Once again_

Punk stroked the side of Jessica's face gently as he slung his bags onto his shoulders, pressing his lips to hers gently with a faint smile, sighing quietly as he saw the tears in her eyes.  
"I'll be back soon.. I love you." He whispered down to hers, pressing his lips to hers gently again.  
"I love you too.." She whispered back with a slight smile, sighing and closing her eyes in a silent agony as she heard Matt Hardy beep the tour van him, Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane where staying in for the tour.  
Punk looked down at her one last time and moved her hair from her eyes before smiling faintly, slowly turning around and walking towards the tour bus, getting inside and shutting the door behind him and chucking his bags onto a bunk. He sighed and shook his head to himself. He'd just left his whole word outside the wrestling ring behind.. He looked at the others and gave a faint smile before sitting down on the sofa, looking out of the window.. He immediately looked away at the sight he saw on his and Jessica's front lawn. The last time he would see her for nearly two months was on her knees in the lawn, her head buried in her hands as her black hair fell over her face, shoulders shaking slightly to show she was crying. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment.. This was going to be one tough two and a half months..

**----**

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road There's no one here while the city sleeps And all the shops are closed Can't help but think of the times I've had with you Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

Jessica sat on the sofa of hers and Phil's house, her a arm wrapped around her legs tightly and wiped her tears from her pale cheek with her other hand lightly, not tearing her eyes from the television screen, which played a Smackdown episode from weeks ago, watching the love of her life wrestle with the Big Red Machine. She jumped violently as she heard someone bang on the door, looking down at the empty icecream tubs and empty Pepsi cans on the table in front of her, raising an eyebrow before slowly getting up and walking over to the door, her bottom lip being bitten on yet again. Jessica opened the door and raised an eyebrow to herself, taking a step back to let the crazy red head, Louise, and the blue and blond haired Jennifer inside. She closed the door slowly and turned around to look at her best friends with raised eyebrows. Lilly wrapped her arms around her before she had a chance to say anthing, immediately being squashed by the smaller girl's grip, before laughing quietly as Jennifer wrapped her arms around her from behind. "We decided to have a girls night out." Jennifer said with a wide grin.  
Jessica widened my eyes before shaking her head slowly. No way was she going out. She opened her mouth, before being cut off by Lilly.  
"We aren't taking no for a answer by the way." Lilly said with a faint smirk, before walking out into front room and immediately tiding up the Pepsi cans and ice cream cans. Jennifer grinned at her before helping Lilly as Jessica sighed, giving in knowing she had no other choice.. Girls night it was...

**----**

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is To hold her when I'm not around, When I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again_

Punk sat backstage of Smackdown in his shared locker room with Jeff Hardy, closing his eyes as he sighed to himself. He missed Jessica more than he could put into words. He missed the way her nose scrunched up slightly when she laughed. He missed the way when she smiled the whole room lightened up. He missed the tattoo of Jack Skellington and Sally on her lower back. He missed everything about her that he was sure he was going insane. Punk jumped before snapping his eyes open as he heard Jeff start to talk.  
"Ready dude?" Jeff asked with a slight grin, slowly finishing with putting green, black and white face paint onto his face.  
Punk stood up and gave a nod and a grin. He loved wrestling almost as much as he did Jessica.. He would make it though this next month, slowly, but surely.  
"As i'll ever be." He said with a chuckle.  
Him and Jeff had a match against Kane and Triple H, they where suppose to win, which was just a bonus. He grinned before grabbing his briefcase, causing Jeff to laugh. Punk rolled his eyes and flipped him off with a smirk, before walking out of the locker room. He stood by the door to go out, watching Kane make his way out before Triple H. Punk grinned as he heard his theme music burst through the arena, going out onto the stage and slapping few fans hands before sliding into the ring with a faint smirk. Ready to work his heart out in this match..

**----**

_Some search, never finding a way Before long, they waste away I found you, something told me to stay I gave in, to selfish ways And how I miss someone to hold When hope begins to fade..._

Jennifer was sat on the table top in the kitchen, waiting for her food to get ready in the microwave. Her hair was up in a messy bun and was damp from her shower. She was only wearing a pair of white shorts and a black baggy shirt, knowing she would go straight back to bed once she had finished eating because Lilly and Jennifer had come around for the day, but would probably be back later that night. Jessica slept alot more than lately, not seeing the reason to be awake without Punk. She swore she was falling into depression. All she done was eat, shower, go out rarely with Lilly and Jennifer, but they still came around to hers every day at least three times, and watching Smackdown to watch Punk. Thinking of Punk caused her to smile to herself, before sighing quietly to herself and bringing a leg up onto the table, hugging it to her chest loosely as she continued to let the other one dangle above the floor. She ran her fingers through her black fringe slowly before jumping slightly as the microwave went 'Ping', standing up and walking over to it, smiling slightly to herself as she grabbed the food from the microwave and placed it on the side. She scrunched up her nose slightly to herself as she waited for it to cool down, putting it onto a plate and sitting down on the sofa, turning on the Tv and crossing her legs over, slowly picking at her food for a moment before finally eating some. She gasped slightly as the food burnt her tongue, cursing loudly before letting it cool down for around 5 minutes more, watching Spongebob Squarepants on the Tv before slowly starting to eat her food again. She lent back against the sofa cushions and grinned slightly as she laughed quietly at the way Patrick was acting. She turned the channel over around 10 minutes later and put her plate down onto the table, unfolding her legs and walking out into the kitchen. Jessica opened the the fringe and grabbed a Pepsi, cracking it open and taking a sip, before walking back to the sofa and sitting down, flipping through the channels with a slight frown as nothing was on. She grunted and turned it off, leaning over and turning on the CD player, smiling to herself as Avenged Sevenfold started to fill her ears and the whole house probably loudly. She sung along to the lyrics of Dear God quietly, wiping her cheek as she felt a tear run down it from her light blue eyes. She tapped her fingers against the Pepsi can, before taking another sip of it, closing her eyes slowly and laying back on the sofa, and drinking more of her Pepsi as she thought of Punk, causing her to let out another sigh before wiping her cheeks again. She missed him.. More than she could put into words no matter how hard she tried. She wrapped her hands around the Pepsi can slightly tighter as she drunk more of the Pepsi, relaxing more by the moment as Matt Sander's voice filled her eyes. She wanted Phil to come back.. Two and a half weeks.. Two and a half weeks until she got to see the love of her life again. She probably wouldn't be able to do it before slipping into more of a worse state than she was in at the moment. She grunted as she heard a car door slam, knowing it would be either Lilly or Jennifer. They could come back later.. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone know. She sighed as she heard the door being knocked on, ignoring it for afew moments before groaning loudly and standing up, walking over to the door as she drunk more of her Pepsi. Damn girls couldn't leave her in peace for just two hours?!

**----**

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love Hope is hard to find_

Jessica opened the door and felt her jaw drop. Punk was standing in front of her with a big ass smile. No.. She was seeing things.. He wasn't suppose to be back for two and a half weeks. Jessica didn't even realise she had dropped her Pepsi until she heard Punk laugh, looking down at the floor and scrunching up her nose before looking back at Punk and her smile slowly turning into a wide grin. She wasn't making things up.. He was standing right there, and she was acting like a fucking idiot.  
"Punkie!" She squealed childishly, before instantly pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
Jessica smiled widely to herself and buried her head into his chest, not prepared to let go of Punk anytime soon. Punk chuckled to himself before wrapping his arms around her tightly, pressing his lips to her forehead gently with a smile before stroking her back lightly, chuckling again quietly as he looked down and smirked faintly as he noticed she was only in shorts and a baggy shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tighter before lifting up off the ground, causing Jessica to wrap her legs around his waist, before carrying her inside and kicking the front door shut. Jessica slowly pulled back and grinned wider than she had done for the last two months, leaning up and placing a hand on the back of his neck, pressing her lips to his gently, slowly deepening as she felt him kiss her back. She slowly pulled back after a minute or so, leaning her forehead against his lip a wide smile before stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips lightly, closing her eyes for a moment as she wrapped her other arm around him tighter before slowly opening her eyes, only to have them lock with his.  
"I missed you." She whispered quietly.  
"I missed you too." Punk whispered, pressing his lips to hers gently before stroking her lower back lightly.  
"I love you Jess.." He whispered with a grin.  
"I love you too.." She murmured.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is To hold her when I'm not around, When I'm much too far away We all need the person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again.._


	4. Hotdogs, Old Voices and New Friends

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own CM Punk. I dont own any Superstars i mention. I Dont Own Avenged Sevenfold - Lost. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Centuries pass and still the same War in our blood, some things never change Fighting for land and personal gain better your life, justify our pain The end is knocking The end is knocking_

"C'monn Jess!" Punk whined as he tugged on Jessica's hand childishly.  
Jessica rolled her eyes before continuing to walk again, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked around. She smiled nervously at Punk before following him inside of the large arena infront of the both of them, biting down on her bottom lip harder than she had done before. Jessica had come on tour with Punk as he traveled around the world with the rest of the Superstars, him being away from her for longer than a month was too much the bare, let alone over a year without him.. She knew she would fall into a depression or go insane after a week or so. She lent her head onto Punks shoulder and played with her lip ring that she had gotten afew weeks ago, looking around as she gripped onto Punks hand slightly. Punk looked down at her and gave a grin, wrapping an arm around her waist loosely as he stroked her side lightly with his hand, walking towards the locker room he had for the next two days. Jessica looked up as she heard familiar laughter, grinning before turning around to spot the two Hardy's with a woman that she didn't recognise. She whistled loudly and giggled quietly to herself before running over and wrapping her arms around Jeff tightly in a hug, grinning to herself as she felt him hug her back.  
"I missed youu Jeffreyy!" She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently before looking over at Matt.  
"What no hugs for the older Hardy?" Matt asked, sticking out his bottom lip childishly.  
Jessica rolled her eyes before shoving Matt's shoulder lightly and laughing, letting her grip from around Jeff go and hugging Matt tightly, grinning to herself before letting him go for after a minute or so and looking up at Punk with a grin. "Hi, I'm Melina." The woman she didn't know said with a friendly smile, holding out a hand to her.  
"Im Jessica, or Jess." She said with a wide smile, shaking Melinas hand before leaning her head onto Punks shoulder.  
Melina looked up at Punk and grinned slightly before looking back at Jessica and grinning still.  
"So, your the Jessica that he talks just about non stop about?" Melina asked.  
Jessica looked up at Punk, who turned red slightly, smirking faintly to herself before looking back at Melina with a grin.  
"I guess i am then.."  
"Then, from what i heard, we should be really good friends by the end of the day."  
Jessica and Melina grinned at each other, knowing it was a start to a newly found friendship..

**----**

_We've all been lost for most of this life (lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us And I know that most of us just ain't right (most of us just ain't right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

Jessica walked beside Melina and Matt, looking around curiously at her surroundings, she shoved her hands into her pockets before looking up at Matt with a grin, Punk was in a match against Kane, and Jeff, well, everyone guessed he had gone off to get more skittles than any normal human should eat in a lifetime. She hummed to herself before puffing up her cheeks in a bored manner, causing Melina to look over at her and laugh with a grin. Jessica looked over at her and grinned back before Melina smirked to herself as she got an idea.  
"You wanna go meet the other divas?" Melina asked before looking up at Matt who groaned to himself.  
"You so cant tease me like that Mel. Its not fair!" Matt mumbled.  
Melina smirked and winked at him playfully before linking arms with Jessica and walking towards the Diva's locker room. Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself as Melina laughed.  
"Inside joke between the older Hardy and myself." Melina explained.  
Jessica laughed before giving a nod and a lopsided smile, walking towards the Diva's locker room with Melina before being stopped by a familiar voice.  
"Look what the punk drug in. God, i thought straightedges actually had good taste." She heard a voice from behind her muttered loudly.  
Jessica and Melina looked around to face a smirking Randy Orton and a pissed off Edge. Jessica growled before taking a step towards Randy and shoving his shoulder slightly.  
"Don't hate me 'cause i actually have good taste when i rejected you."  
Randy grit his teeth and snarled.  
"You slut." He spat.  
Jessica dropped her jaw slightly before turning around, taking a step towards Melina, who was glaring at Edge. She stopped as she heard Randy chuckling loudly, turning on her heel before slapping him around the face hard, smirking to herself as she winked at him before grabbing Melina's arm and walking off with her.

**----**

_How many lives will we take How many hearts destined to break Nowhere to run, can't escape Full of ourselves, tied to our fate The end is knocking The end is knocking, yeah_

_We've all been lost for most of this life (lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us And I know that most of us just ain't right (most of us just ain't right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

Jessica sat inside the Diva's locker room, she had been for at least a good 4 minutes. She sighed and dragged her fingers through her black hair, looking over at Melina and giving a faint smile, she was still pretty pissed off about what had happened with Randy.. She had been introduced to basically all of the Divas, except for Kelly Kelly, who was off somewhere, and Beth Phoenix, who was in Santinos locker room. She lent her back against the wall and listened as the over Divas giggled and spoke to each other, about nothing that Jessica had no intrest in. The only Divas that she seemed to get on with better than the others where Melina, Natalya, Lisa Marie (Victoria) and Maryse.  
"You gunna tell me what that was all about then?" Melina asked afew moments later, causing Jessica to open her eyes.  
Jessica scrunched up her nose slightly before sighing and running her fingertips through her hair as she nodded slowly.  
"When i, um, met Punk, i was kinda asked out by the two of them.. And John something.. And i kinda, maybe, said no and they kinda hate me at the moment.." She trailed off before scrunching up her nose again.  
Melina, Natalya and Lisa couldn't help but laugh and shake their heads.  
"Randy always has a stick up his ass over sumin' down worry about it Jess." Natalya said with her signature grin.  
Lisa nodded in agreement before adding.  
"And Edge is always a dick to some people."  
Jessica laughed before standing up with the other three and walking out of the Divas locker room the moment Natalya mentioned something about hot dogs..

**----**

_With peace of mind so hard to find We're dwelling on the drastic signs Another way to numb our mind And as you close your eyes tonight and pray for a better life you ll see it flying helplessly away_

_We've all been lost for most of this life (lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us And I know that most of us just ain't right (most of us just ain't right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

Jessica, Melina, Natalya and Lisa where standing in the middle of backstage, laughing at the others attempt to get a bite of their food, without getting someone down their faces. Jessica laughed as Natalya and Melina had ketchup around their mouths, both of them wiping it away quickly before the four of them started to laugh again. Jessica jumped slightly as she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind, but judging from the wider grins on the other threes faces she guess who it was.  
"I heard you slapped Orton." Punk with with a slight smirk, kissing Jessica's cheek lightly.  
"Yeah, you should have seen his face." Melina said with a slight smirk before grinning and laughing along with everyone else.  
Jessica shrugged and took a bite of her hot dog before scrunching up her nose as Lisa, Melina and Natalya started laughing again.  
"These placed put in wayyy too much sauce." She mumbled, wiping her chin and around her mouth.  
Punk chuckled and wrapped his arms around waist tighter as he gave a sight nod and stroked her side lightly. Melina went quite as she saw someone behind then, Lisa following her gaze and glaring, soon followed by Natalya. Jessica raised an eyebrow before turning around, raising an eyebrow at the blond stood in front of her.  
"This, is, uh, Kelly.." Melina muttered with a sigh.  
Kelly looked at the Melina, Natalya and Lisa, rolling her eyes before looking at Jessica and holding her head up slightly in a posh way.  
"Keep that thing away from me unless she wants a fucking beating." She spat, looking at Punks arms around her waist with jealously before storming off.  
"Did i do something wrong?" Jessica asked with raised eyebrows.  
The three girls and Punk shook their heads.  
This was longing to be a hell of a tour.. But, if she had these three girls, Punk, Shane, Shannon and the Hardys. She knew she would survive it..

_We've all been lost for most of this life Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us And I know that most of us just ain't right Following the wrong steps, being led by pride..._


	5. Get The Fuck Away From Me

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own CM Punk. I dont own any Superstars i mention. I Dont Own Blink182 - What Went Wrong. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I'm sick of always hearing All the sad songs on the radio All day it is there to remind An over-sensitive guy that he's lost and alone, yeah_

CM Punk sat in his hotel room alone, his eyes closed as he listened to what ever show was coming from the Tv, not really bothered by what was happening on it. Jessica had gone out with Natalya, Lisa and Melina, shopping for god knows what in the town around the corner. Punk chuckled quietly to himself as he saw the way that Jessicas eyes had lit up as the other three Diva's had knocked on the hotel room door and announced they where going shopping and they she had to come with her, and that they wernt taking no for an answer. Punk smiled to himself and kept his eyes closed before changing the Tv channel over to the music station, humming along to the first song that came on, placing his hands behind his head as he continued to hum. He opened an eye after around 10 minutes later and smiled to himself, Jessica was surpose to be back soon, considering she could only shop for 3 hours without nearly collapsing with the amount of stuff she had brought. He grinned to himself before huming along to the next song of the Tv. He sat up slowly as he heard someone knock on the door, raising an eyebrow to himself.. Jessica had the key and normally the guys; Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane, just barged in without a care in the world. Wierd.. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to the door and opening it, a blank expression falling over his face as he blinked afew times before looking down at the blond infront of him witch a slight frown. What the hell would she want?  
"Uhh.. Hi? What you after?" He mumbled not in the mood for Barbie Blank today.  
Never would he have guess what was about to happen..

**----**

_I hate our favorite restaurant, our favorite movie, our favorite show,  
We would stay up all through the night We would laugh and get high, and never answer the phone_

Jessica grinned to herself as she held the numberous amounts of shopping bags in her hands, laughing as she waved and shouted bye's after Lisa and Nattie, turning to Melina with a grin.  
"Right.. I shall see you and the other two in a hour or so right?" She asked with a grin, walking towards her hotel room.  
"Right. Cya then chica!" Melina called before walking into her hotel room and shutting the door.  
Jessica smiled to herself before walking over to her hotel room door, grabbing her key from her back pocket and opening it up, walking inside and kicking the door shut before looking up and dropping her bags, taking a step back as tears filled her eyes quickly. Standing infront of her was Punk and Kelly, kissing eachother and she swear she saw Kellys tounge down his throat. Her arms where wrapped around his neck oddly tight and his hands where on her stomach. She gasped and watched as they both pulled apart, Punk's eyes widening as Kelly looked at her and smirked as she kept her arms around Punks neck. "Jess.. I can explain.." Punk pleaded as he took a step towards her.  
Jessica shook her head violently, ignoring as the tears fell from her crystal blue eyes and blurred her vision.  
"D.. Dont.." She whispered, unlocking the door as she stared at him, her heart feeling like it was slowly and painfully breaking in two.  
"Jess please." Punk pleaded again.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed, walking out into the hallway and looking at him.  
She turneda round slowly and started to walk towards Melinas door before freezing as Punk grabbed her arm. She turned around and growled, slapping him across the face.  
"Dont fucking touch me! You fucking prick!" She started screaming. "You fucking cheat on me with THAT THING and have the nerve to try and explain! Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed louder than before.  
Jessica ignored as she noticed that most of the Superstars on Divas on the same floor had come outside to see what was happening, including the two Hardys, Natalya, Lisa and Melina. Jessica cried harder before shoving him away from her by the shoulders.  
"Jess please.." Punk said, reaching out for her again.  
"Dont fucking touch me!" Jessica screamed again, slapping him again before shoving him away, turning around and running towards Melina, followed by Lisa and Natalya, who growled at Punk as they passed him

**----**

_I can't forgive, can't forget Can't give in, what went wrong Cause you said this was right You fucked up my life_

Jessica sat on the spare bed in Melinas room, crying her out silently as Melina slept in the bed beside her. Lisa and Natalya had gone back to their room afew hours ago. Jessica cried harder at the image of Punk and Kelly, wanting to throw up as she felt like her heart was breaking more than it was before. She sighed quietly before standing up, pulling on her trainers before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

'Melina, Natalya & Lisa,

Im sorry. But, i cant stay here anymore.  
Thank you all so much for being here for me.  
Call me sometime?

I love you all so much.  
Your amazing girls..

- Jessica. x'

Jess cried harder as she left the note by Melinas pillow before grabbing her bags and walking out of the door, shutting it behind her silently before taking one last look at Phil's hotel room, before running down the stairs and out of the hotel..

**----**

_I'm sick of always hearing Sappy love songs on the radio This place, it's fucking cursed and it's plagued And I can never escape when my heart it explodes_

Jessica sat in the airport late in the morning, clutching her airoplane ticket and bags in her hands, staring at the plane ticket before sighing and looking at the clock nearest to her. "5.25am.. So i still have 15 minutes.." She whispered to herself, looking around at the almost empty room.  
She waited before slowly standing up and walking towards the counter, handing the woman her ticket with a fake smile. She nodded at what the woman said, despite not listening before walking towards the gateway, turning around to look at her surroundings one last time.  
"I'm sorry.." She whispered.  
She sighed before turning and walking onto the plane, not looking back any more..

_I can't forgive, can't forget Can't give in, what went wrong Cause you said this was right You fucked up my life_

_I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me What went wrong I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me What went wrong I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me What went wrong I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me What went wrong I'm kicking..._

**----**

**A/N;; This isnt the last one! -Holds Up Hands-**


	6. She'll Just Drown Herself In Alcohol

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I dont own any Superstars i mention. I Dont Own Three Days Grace - Gone Forever. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Don't know what's going on Don't know what went wrong Feels like a hundred years I still can't believe you're gone_

_So, I'll stay up all night With these bloodshot eyes While these walls surround me With the story of our life_

Jessica sat on the sofa in the front room of her and Phil's house, staring at the Tv with a blank expression painted across her face, despite the fact that the Tv was turned off. She had been there basically all of the last two months, only going out on the rare occasion when Lilly and Jennifer forced to her, shopping for food and work for 5 hours a day. She rarely slept or ate anymore, her eyes bloodshot as losing weight more by the week. She sighed and looked around, her eyes watering at the pictures of her and Phil covering the walls. She closed her eyes in a silent agony before wiping the tears that threatened to fall down her face, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let herself anymore. She grabbed a half empty can of Pepsi from the table and downed it in one, sighing before raking her fingers through her now neon pink and black hair. Don't ask her why she was still living at Phil's place, because she didn't even know. She hummed quietly to herself, trying to keep her mind awake the best she could before groaning and opening her eyes, letting her gaze fall onto one of the photos on the wall. She yelled out in frustration before picking up a glass and throwing it at the wall, watching it smash into tiny pieces. Why did he do this to her? What had she done wrong? She shook her head to herself before grabbing a pair of trainers and her car keys, stopping to think for a moment. She stood still for a good 5 or so minutes, her mind numb like the rest of her insides, trying to think of where the hell she was planning to go. She shrugged to herself before pulling her hair back into a messy bun and shoving her phone into the back pocket of her ripped jeans. She was going to Lilly's.. And would probably decide to stay there until the sun burns out..

**----**

_I feel so much better Now, that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't Miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying That I feel so much better now That you're gone forever_

Jessica sat on Lilly's sofa, her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms tighter around her waist, laying back against the pillows and yawning quietly. Lilly had forced her to actually shower and gave her some extra clothes, which where slightly too big for her because of the sudden loss of weight. Lilly smiled slightly to herself before grabbing a blanket and laying it over Jessica.  
"Go to sleep lovie.. I'll be out back.." Lilly said quietly with a smile, taking one last look down at Jessica with a silent sigh before walking out into the back garden.  
Jessica gave a slight nod to what Lilly said, feeling herself being pulled further down into sleep than she had been the the past two months, wrapping the blanket around herself tightly before groaning and grabbing her phone as it went off.  
"H.. Hello?" She mumbled, pausing to yawn quietly.  
"Hey chica, how you holding up." Melina replied down the phone.  
Jessica smiled tiredly to herself. She loved Melina, in a best friend way though. She had been there for her for the past two months, as well as Lisa and Nattie.. God she missed them all.  
"I've been good.. Tired.. What brings you to call me today when I'm falling into sleep. Shouldn't you be kicking ass?" Jessica mumbled down the phone with a slight grin, laughing quietly to herself.  
She smiled as she heard Melina laugh, keeping her eyes closed as she yawned quietly.  
"I just finished actually.. But, anywayy, we're all over in Chicago in three weeks. You better get your ass down to meet us at a club." "Got it.. Now i need to go. Jessica. Needs Sleep. Byee." She whispered down the phone, yawning one more time.  
"Bye chica." Melina replied with a smile, before the pair of them hung up the phones.  
Jessica smiled to herself before putting her phone down onto the table, wrapping her arms around herself before falling into a deep sleep..

**----**

_Now, things are coming clear And I don't need you here And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared_

_So, I'll stay out all night Get drunk and fuck and fight Until the morning comes I'll forget about our life_

_I feel so much better Now, that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't Miss you at all_

Jessica yawned as she woke up around 13 hours later, stretching before dragging her fingers through the pink in her hair and slowly opening her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she looked around Lilly's guest room. "I swear i fell asleep on the sofa.." She mumbled to herself before shrugging. She slowly got up and pulled on a pair of slippers that she had found scatted across the floor, opening the bedroom before walking downstairs. She grabbed the note on the side and read over it, nodding to herself once.

'Jessieee.  
Gone shopping.  
Be back ina few hours or so.  
-Lilly.'

Jessica thought for a moment before grinning, immediately running out into Lilly's kitchen and rummaging through her cupboards, grabbing an unopened bottle of vodka and opening it. She downed half of it quickly before giving a sigh in relief, feeling her whole body relax at the taste of the alcohol. She groaned once realised what she was doing, immediately shoving the bottle onto the side and grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge, cracking it over and drinking all of it. She grabbed another one with a grin before cracking it open as she walked out into the living room, whistling loudly to herself before sitting down on the sofa and laying back slightly. Jessica grabbed the remote before turning the channel over to Kerrang! and closing her eyes, drinking her Pepsi as she wrapped an arm around her waist loosely. Jessica grunted and refused to open her eyes around half an hour later as she heard a car door slam, knowing it would be Lilly or Jennifer, sighing to herself before turning onto her side and keeping her eyes closed shut tightly. She was having good dreams.. Dreams involving **him**.. And she didn't want them to disappear as quickly as they came..

**----**

_I'm not lying, denying That I feel so much better now That you're gone forever_

_Now, things are coming clear And I don't need you here And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared_

_So, I'll stay out all night Get drunk and fuck and fight Until the morning comes I'll forget about our life_

Empty beer and vodka bottles surrounded Jessica as she sat on the floor of a hotel room, crying hard as she drunk more alcohol, praying silently that it would take the pain away.. Take the pain away forever. She screamed out and flung one of the empty bottles at the wall opposite her, crying harder as she watched it smash. She rented out the room for the night, not having the will power to face Lilly or Jennifer, and not wanting to step foot into Phil's house again.. She sighed and clung the vodka to her chest tightly, closing her eyes as she rocked herself side to side slowly, humming quietly as she tried to calm herself down, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes still.. She wasn't an alcoholic.. No matter how much she had drunk over the past two months, she wasn't a alcoholic. She could stop anytime she wanted to, she had for over a month of the past two.. She just, didn't want to.. It was the only way to take away the pain, make her feel alive inside for just one more night, even if she was waster off her head and had no idea what she was doing. She giggled and shook her head to herself, causing her neon pink hair to fall over her eyes. She grinned to herself before grabbing another full vodka bottle before sitting on the hotels bed and closing her eyes, drinking the rest of the half empty bottle, smiling to herself as she kept her eyes closed before hugging the not open bottle to her chest tightly, relaxing slightly more as she did so.  
"I tell myself that i dont miss you at all.." She whispered with a smile.  
She knew it was a lie. She missed Punk more than she could possibly put into words, but at that moment, nothing mattered to her.. She whistled loudly before picking up her phone as it went off.  
"Hellooo?" She slurred down the phone in a drunken manner.  
She scrunched up her nose as she heard a sigh on the other end.  
"Hey chica.." Melina murmured down the phone quietly, the noise in the background falling silent.  
"Melinaa! I've missed you sooo much you know." Jessica squealed down the phone in a slur, grinning to herself.  
"Is she drunk?" Natalya whispered in the background.  
"Jessica, your drunk arnt you?" Melina asked, despite her and the three other people in the room with her knowing it.  
"Yep. Suuree am. He made me this way.. But, now, i don't miss **him** at all! **He** go ram **his** tongue down that bitches throat as much as **he** wants!" She said, her voice getting louder by the word, despite the tears that where still falling down her face. "Ima go Mel, i need drink before passing out." She said happily before turning her phone out, passing out on her hotel bed afew minutes later.

**----**

_I feel so much better Now, that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't Miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying That I feel so much better now That you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me I should have made you leave I should have known It could be so much better_

Jessica sat in Lilly's front room in silence, hugging her knees to her chest tightly as she watched the weird things that where happening on the television.. She had managed to stop drinking as much for the last two weeks now.. But she knew that she fall off the wagon the night she met up with the other girls. Too many painful memories would be surrounding her that night. She sighed before looking over at Lilly with a faint smile, leaning her head onto her shoulder, before finally letting the tears roll down her pale cheeks again. She felt ill, digusting, way too thin. She knew why though, she wouldn't eat hardly anything and stayed up 22 hours a day.  
"I need him Lil.. I really need him.." She whispered, crying harder as she buried her face into her best friends shoulder.  
Lilly wrapped her arms around Jessica in a hug before stroking her hair lightly.  
"I know Jess.. I know.. You'll get him back.." Lilly murmured, trying to calm her best friend down.  
Jessica shook her head violently and cried harder, knowing that she wouldn't.  
"I wont! He dosnt love me anymore.. **He loves HER**!" She cried harder and hugged her knees tightly. "Whats wrong with me Lilly?" She whispered...

**----**

_I hope you're missing me I hope I've made you see That I'm gone forever_

_And now, it's coming clear That I don't need you here And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better Now, that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't Miss you at all_

The waves crashed against the sand violently, touching the tips of Jessica's toes before going back down into the sea again. Jessica watched the waves with a slight smile, hugging her knees to her chest loosely as she lent her head on the tops of her knees. She closed her eyes as the feeling of the sun beating down on her pale skin and at the feeling of the water and sand against her toes. She smiled to herself for the first real time in weeks, laying back against her towel and closing her eyes again, feeling herself relax fully from sound of the sea. It was calm that day, probably because it was said to be raining, but it wasn't.. It was sun and a slight hint of clouds around it. Jessica placed her hands under her head and laid there in the soothing calmness, feeling oddly happy for the first time in awhile.. It was weird.. But, it was nice.. Jessica sat up and looked out at the sea, biting down on her bottom lip before giving a shrug. Why not?  
"You only live once.." She whispered to herself.  
She stood up and kicked off her vans, bending over slightly before rolling up her jeans with a grin. She put her hair back into a messy bun before pulling off her jacket and putting it beside the rest of her stuff. She looked around and raised an eyebrow faintly at the little of amount of people that where actually on the beach. She shrugged to herself before looking back at the waves and sea with a grin. She waited for a moment before taking off jogging down towards the water, gasping slightly at how cold it was. She went it until it was waist deep, before turning around to face the sand and leaning back, slowly floating on her back as she looked up at the light blue sky above her. She sighed to herself quietly as her thoughts slowly drifted towards Punk, immediately clearing them before smiling faintly to herself.  
She missed him.. But maybe it was for the best..

_I'm not lying, denying That I feel so much better now That you're gone forever_

_And now, you're gone forever And now, you're gone forever_


	7. Watching Her From A Distance

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I dont own any Superstars i mention. I Dont Own The Medic Droid - FSCENE8. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it.  
Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it._

Jessica smirked faintly to herself as she stood in front of the mirror at Lilly's house, where she had been staying for the last few weeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked more. She was wearing a black mini skirt that barely covered anything, a neon pink pink, and thick black high heels. Her neon pink hair was straightened and actually came down to her waist when it was. It was the night that she was seeing Melina, Lisa and Natalya for the first time in nearly three months. She smiled to herself before running her fingers through the pink of her hair. She knew what them being in Chicago meant though, it meant that Punk was in his hometown here as well. She sighed to herself and shook the thoughts from her mind, she wasn't ready to think about him yet, despite him being all that she thought about. She still missed him more than she could put into words. She shook the thoughts from out of her mind again before looking around, grabbing her phone and shoving it into the pocket in her skirt, grabbing her car keys and grinning to herself as she walked outside and unlocked her car. She didn't care about how cold it was outside. She was meeting up with the three girls she ad missed so much.. She'd live. She was ready to party the night away..

Jessica drove to the club that Natalya had told her to meet them at, parking in a free space before getting out of the car, giggling quietly at the amount of cat calls she got as she started to walk, shaking her head before rolling her eyes. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and smiled to herself widely before ringing up Natalya.  
"Hey, where you guys at?" Jessica asked once Natalya answered.  
"We're inside. Go to the back lovee. Cya Ina minute." Natalya answered before they both hung up.  
Jessica grinned to herself before walking inside of the club, looking around until she heard her name being called. She looked over at grinned as she saw Melina, Lisa and Natalya, running over to them the best she could in her heels before wrapping her arms around them the best she could. God she'd missed them all so much..

**---**

_I m laughing at this battle, watching boys and girls play games. I watch you as you slowly falter, and how you strive for any status at all!_

_Well the night is so young, she s got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire, the boy just wants to get off, and she just needed a fix, let s see how far this gets you._

Jessica giggled in a slight tipsy manner as she continued to talk to the three other girls. Melina smirked to herself before looking out the dance floor, looking back at Jessica and smirking again.  
"We needa' dance." Melina said, immediately grabbing Jessica's hand and dragging her out onto the dance floor. Lisa and Natalya laughed before following them both Jessica normally wouldnt do anything like this, the same going for Melina, Natalya and Lisa. But, they where slightly abit too tipsy to give a damn. Jessica smirked to herself as she heard the song that was being played throughout the club 'The Medic Drip - FSCENE8'. She giggled before holding her arms above her head as she danced between Melina and Natalya, closing her eyes as she shook her ass slightly to the music. The four of them smirked at each other before laughing loudly, grabbing a drink from the bartender as he walked pass, holding them up above their heads for a moment before downing half of the alcohol, continuing to dance along to the music.  
"God i missed you lot." Jessica murmured quietly as she continued to grind slightly between Melina and Natalya, which they where all doing.

**----**

_Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it.  
Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it._

_Let s stop and rewind the scene is so played out with alterior motives disguised and your facade is so cute, but with nothing to show for girl I think you need to simmer down and I ve seen enough now and that s right bitches I m calling you out!_

CM Punk sat on the other side of the club with John Morrison, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. He sighed to himself as he watched Jessica dance in between Melina and Natalya, a slight tipsy grin painted on her face. He ran his fingers through his hair before drinking the Pepsi in front of him, closing his eyes in a silent agony as his eyes traveled down over her body. The way her skin felt again his.. How soft her lips where when they brushed over his teasingly. He groaned before putting his head into his hands. He'd screwed up big time, and he knew it, the only problem was it actually wasn't the way that it seemed. Kelly had forced herself on him the moment she heard Jessica talking outside of the door, it was her that shoved her tongue down HIS throat. He'll never forget the way Jessica's face looked as she shoved him away, the way her usual glow faded and her crystal blue eyes filled with tears and her expression had the word 'destroyed' all over it. It would haunt him forever.. And now, he was sitting in a bar watching from the other side of the room as the love of his life grinded with the other three divas she was. The divas that had forced him to come here after the conversation they had on loud speaker when Jessica was drunk.. He was there that night, him and most of the Superstars from Smackdown, ECW and RAW. It killed him the way she spoke and the way her tears chocked her words. He'd made her that way.. And he'd get her back.. He'd show her he was sorry.. Even if it was the last thing he done..

**----**

_Well the night is so young, she s got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire, led to believe he ll get off and she takes another hit, let s see how far this gets you._

_Why can t you see why can t you see, what you re doing to yourself, Why can t you see why can t you see._

_She ll dance around this town, fucking young rock boys. Stand here and watch you crumble, stand here and watch you fall._

Jessica closed her eyes as she downed the at least 25th shot in the past hour, cringing slightly at the faint burn that ran down her throat. She shook her head and grinned before looking at Melina as drunk, giggling to herself before leaning her head on Melina's shoulder. They both watched as Natalya and Lisa spun around with each other on the dance floor, grinning crazily at their drunken state. Melina looked down at Jessica and smiled faintly to herself, wrapping an arm around her in a half hug before stroking her hair lightly, biting down on her bottom lip as she heard Jessica sigh quietly.  
"You miss him dont you?" Melina asked quietly, looking down at Jessica.  
Melina silently prayed she said yes, or her's and the other two's plan would be ruined.  
"More than i can say.. I miss him more than i could possibly put into words.. He was the reason i smiled. I'm nothing without him Mel.." Jessica whispered, feeling her eyes water again.  
"I'll be back ina minute love.. Close your eyes and relax, just don't fall asleep." Melina said with a slight smile, kissing Jessica's forehead lightly before standing up and walking off.

Melina walked over to Punk and the rest of the Superstars, sitting down on John Morrison's lap with a grin, kissing him roughly in a drunken way, before leaning her head onto his shoulder and nodding her head at Punk.  
"Get your ass over there before i force you." She mumbled, grinning still though.

**----**

_You screwed everyone to make it through, but you never got a clue baby you re just_

_Now the suns coming up, just as you re coming down, god damn that girl s a train wreck_

_And that fool never got off, the scene bitch did all his drugs, now look how far this got you._

Jessica sighed and kept her eyes closed, wiping the tears that fell down her face quickly. Why did Melina have to ask her about him? She shook her head before stiffening as she felt someones arms around her, kissing over her neck gently. She opened her eyes slowly before feeling the lip ring on her neck, widening her eyes slightly as she slowly realised who it was.  
"I'm so sorry.. I didnt kiss her.. She kissed me. I need you Jess.. Please.. I'm so sorry.." She listened as Punk whispered against her skin, before murmuring the rest of the words into her ear.  
She closed her eyes at the warmth of his breathe against her skin. God, she'd missed that so much.. She needed it. She needed him. "Please don't hurt me again.." Jessica whispered, a slight brake in her voice as tears formed in her eyes again.  
Punk smiled faintly before turning Jessica's face, pressing his lips to hers gently.  
"I promise.." He whispered.

_Why can t you see why can t you see, what you re doing to yourself, Why can t you see why can t you see.._


	8. John Is Such A Gimp

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Dont Own The Used - Blue And Yellow. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
Through everyone that feels it._

_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it, Won't come your way,yeah Well you'll never find it, If your looking for it. (looking for it)_

Jessica stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes, groaning as she was met with a killer hangover, she looked around before widening her eyes. Where the hell was she? She sat up before grasping the cover around her to her body quickly.. Fuck.. She closed her eyes in a silent agony before slowly slipping out of the hotel bed she was in and holding the covers close to her still, grabbing her clothes that where scatted all across the floor, pulling them on quickly. She bit down on her bottom lip before raising an eyebrow to herself as she heard the shower on, chucking the covers back onto the hotel bed before slowly reaching into her back pocket and getting her phone out.. Seriously, where the fuck was she? All she remembered was downing shot after shot with the girls and grinding against Natalya and Melina. She frowned to herself before ringing up Melina and holding the phone to her ear as she bit down on her bottom lip hard, praying who ever was in the shower wouldn't come out anytime soon.. Or she would probably die of embarrassment.  
"Hello?" A groggy, hungover Melina mumbled down the phone.  
"Melina, what the fuck happened last night?!" Jessica whisper shouted down the phone, ignoring the pain in her head multiply.  
"Uhh.. Fuck knows.. I remember grinding with you and shot glasses.." Melina admitted. "Wait.. Talk to John, he didn't get hammered last night.. Much."  
"Melina.. MELINA?! Fuck.." Jessica mumbled.  
"Hey Jess!" John chirped down the phone, earning a groan from Jessica, and Melina in the background.  
"Hey John.. Who did i go home with last night?" Jessica whispered quietly.  
"Uhh.. Why?" John raised an eyebrow to himself.  
"Because i had fucking sex with them, that's why!" Jessica hissed down the phone to him.  
Jessica groaned quietly and held the phone away from her ear as she heard John starting to laugh loudly, before stopping as Melina flung a pillow at him.  
"You serious Jess?" John asked after a moment, smirking to himself.  
"Yes. Or i woke up naked in some dudes hotel room for a very odd fucking reason!" She mumbled.  
"Oh My God Girl.. You may have, kinda, fucked Punk last night.." John said quickly.  
Jessica hung up the phone silently before widening her eyes.. Fuck..

**----**

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you._

_And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
It burns a hole, through everyone that feels it._

_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it, won't come your way, yeah Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it. (looking for it)_

Jessica dragged her fingers through her hair roughly as she paced up and down the bedroom, her eyes wide as she walked back and forth. "Fuck Jessica. Your never getting wasted again.. Your going fucking Straight Edge dumb bitch." She mumbled to herself as she put her head in her hands and groaned loudly to herself before continuing to walk.  
Fuck, she could so use a coffee right now, or a Pepsi. Or both. No, wait, bollocks to the both of them, she needed vodka. Ignore everything she just said, she needed to burning sensation of the alcohol as it ran down the back of her thr-- 'No! Damn it, your suppose to be quitting!' Jessica screamed at herself in her mind, stopping all thoughts. She continued to pace, but quicker as she stared into space, running her fingers through the pinkness in her hair before sighing quietly.. Need Pepsi, or coffee. Or.. ANYTHING!! She just needed something.. Anything. Mainly in the area of Coffee and Pepsi though.. Jessica rolled her eyes to herself at the stupidity of her thoughts once again before scrunching up her nose and biting down on her bottom lip as she walked back and forth still. She reaally needed to stop pacing.. Because, with her luck, Punk would walk in any second and think she was an absolute freak.. 'Right, Feet stop walking..' She mumbled to herself in her mind before jumping slightly and widening her eyes.  
"Hey, uh, Jess.." She heard quietly from behind her.  
Great. Nice one, Dumb arse. She mentally slapped herself before slowly stopping with the pacing and turning around.  
"He--" She widened her eyes again and stared at him.  
She swore, if she was a cartoon her jaw would have dropped to the floor and her eyes would have turned into those cheesy looking love heart eyes. Or better yet, she would have fallen to the floor in a puddle.. Damn him and his sexiness! She stared at him for a moment longer and groaned inwardly. He was looking at her with a slight raised eyebrow with a towel wrapped around his waist loosely, his hair wet.. His skin was wet from the shower and the water ran down over his chest slowly before over his tattooed abdomen before slowly running down to hi--- Stop it woman! Jessica snapped her eyes up to Punks and gave a sheepish smile. Nice.. Awkwardness much? Well, she broke up with him for cheating on her before getting fucking wasted three months later and sleeping with him.. And now, here we are! Jessica groaned inwardly and made her thoughts disappear. Smooth Jess, real smooth!  
"H.. Hey.." She finally got out in a stutter, smiling sheepishly once again before dragging her fingers through the pink in her hair again.  
She dropped her gaze down to the floor in slight embarrassment as Punk chuckled quietly to himself before looking back at her as he grabbed some clothes from his suite case. Jessica slowly looked back at him and bit down on her bottom lip roughly, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.  
"So, uhh, last night.." She trailed off and closed her eyes for a moment. "What happened?" She whispered, already knowing the answer, keeping her eyes closed before sighing quietly.  
Jessica opened her eyes widely as she felt Punks lips trailing across her skin slowly, causing her to groan slightly as she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her into his still slightly wet body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, biting down on her bottom lip lightly as she placed her hands onto his shoulders.. Why couldn't she ever be mad at him? She moaned quietly as she felt Punk bite at her skin, biting at her bottom lip as he chuckled against her skin, his hot breathe causing her to shiver slightly. Punk kissed back at her neck slowly before smirking faintly to himself.  
"Well, i could tell you.. Or, i could show you.." He purred into her ear, running a hand up over her side slowly.  
Jessica widened her eyes slightly before smirking to herself.. She could get use to this Punk..

**----**

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you._

_Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you._

_(Time with you... time with you time with you Waste some time with you... waste some time with you)_

Jessica moaned loudly and arched her back up into him slightly, knotting her hands in his black hair as she closed her eyes tightly and moaned again but loudly as Punk continued to pump in and out of her faster. She pressed her body up into his and screamed out slightly in pleasure as he hit her g-spot, running her hands down over his neck slowly and digging her figertips into his shoulders lightly, not being able to take the pleasure of Punk sucking on her skin lightly and him pumping in and out of her faster and harder by the moment. She'd been craving it for the last three months. She needed him now more than she had in the entire tie she had known him.. She groaned his name and closed her eyes tighter as Punk hit her g-spot repeatedly, arching her back up into him more and tilting her head before as she cried out his name and climaxed. Punk smirked faintly to himself and held onto her hips slightly tighter for a moment, biting at her skin as he listened to her moaning his name, thrusting into her deeper, harder one more time before climaxing into her, covering his mouth with hers roughly as he did so. Jessica gasped quietly as Punk pulled of her slowly, immediately curling up beside him as he laid down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly before burying her head into the crook of his neck and pressing her lips to his shoulder lightly with a smile. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Punk stroking her back repeatedly, listening to him whisper things into her ear with a smile, wrapping her arms around him slightly tighter as she bit down on her bottom lip lightly.  
"Please dont leave me.. I don't think i have the power to move on anymore.." She whispered, pulling back slightly and looking up at him with her crystal blue eyes.  
Punk smiled faintly before placing a hand onto the side of her face and stroking it gently.  
"I won't leave until you chase me away with a crow bar.." He joked with a slight grin.  
Jessica giggled quietly to herself before pressing her lips to his gently and burying her back into the crook of his neck again as she loosened her grip around him tightly. This is where she belonged, with Punk, in his arms.. And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.. Jessica smiled to herself, before slowly falling into a deep sleep..

**----**

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste my time with you._

_Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste my time with you._

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, my hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you._

Jessica giggled quietly as she stood outside of Melina and John's hotel room, freeing herself from Punk's clutches before leaning forward slightly and knocking on the door loudly with a faint smirk. She rolled her eyes slightly as she felt herself being pulled back into Punks grip again, biting her bottom lip lightly with a innocent grin as she felt him kiss along her shoulder slowly. Melina opened her hotel door and smirked to herself at the sight in front of her, clearing her throat to make them both look at her.  
"Please, no fucking in the hallway.." She stated seriously, trying no to laugh as she gave them both a stern look, before looking up and grinning as John wrapped his arms around her.  
John took one look at Jessica and Punk before smirking to himself and pressing his lips to Melina's forehead lightly.  
"Jess and Punk got laid.. Twice!" He exclaimed with a smirk, causing Melina to giggle.  
Jessica looked up at him and rolled her eyes playfully before scrunching up her nose. John smirked before shrugging.  
"Fine.." He mumbled, before releasing his grip from around Melina and standing in the middle of the hallway.  
"JESS AND PUNK GOT LAIDDD!.. Twice!!" He yelled.  
Melina burst out laughing as afew Superstars opened their doors and looked at John with raised eyebrows, before looking at Punk and Jessica, who both grinned normally. John smirked to himself before walking back into his hotel room and grinning slightly.  
"You can come in now by the way.." He stated casually before walking off into the kitchen area.  
Melina laughed again and shook her head before walking back inside, shortly followed by Punk and Jessica. Jessica shook her head to herself as she looked between John and Melina, grinning slightly to herself.. "John is such a gimp.." She mumbled childishly with a grin.  
And as much as that was true.. Jessica wouldn't want any of her friends to ever change..

_Waste some time with you... Waste some time with you.  
Waste some time with you.  
Waste some time with you.  
Waste some time with you.  
Waste some time with you.  
Waste some time with you..._

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, my hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you..._


	9. Paybacks A Bitch

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D && THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! (:**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Don't Own Mindless Self Indulgence - Shut Me Up. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal_

_The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal_

Jessica giggled to herself as she danced around with Lisa and Natalya in theirs and Melina's locker room, closing her eyes and she nodded her head along to the music. She grinned to herself before lifting her arms above her head and spinning around madly before stopping and opening her eyes with a innocent grin as Melina stood in front of the three of them with raised eyebrows. She had just been in ring corner for John, and Punk was, uhh, off somewhere with Jeff.. And Skittles.. Melina shrugged before putting her Woman's Championship belt onto the table and dancing along with the three of them. Natalya, Lisa and Jessica looked at each other with wide grins, before the three of them joined Melina with dancing around like headless chickens, as most people who would see them, would have called them at that very moment. Jessica laughed to herself before dancing around the locker room and jumping up and down to the music randomly, before wrapping her arms around Natalya and grinning childishly before laughing again as Natalya shrugged and danced with her. The four of them screamed along to the words loudly, with wide ass grins, trying not to laugh as they jumped around and yelled along. Lisa stopped jumping after afew minutes as she heard someone knocking on the door, opening it as the other three continued to jump around and yell along with the lyrics, to be met with a slightly scared Cody Rhodes. He took one look at the other three before widening his eyes and recoiling slightly, before running off to probably find Randy Orton, or Ted. Lisa shrugged and waved after him with a laugh before shutting the door again before jumping around again. Jessica and Melina giggled and stood on the table that was in the middle of the room, dancing around on it as they screamed louder than before. They looked at each other before going into hysterical laughter, Natalya and Lisa not that far behind. The four falled back onto the sofa and continue to laugh at their madness after minutes before, soon catching their breathe and letting out afew stray giggles, before Natalya, Jessica and Melina looked over at Lisa with wide grins.  
"Who knocked by the way?" Jessica asked curiously.  
Lisa shook her head and laughed again.  
"Cody Rhodes.. He took one look at you three before running off in a panic."  
This caused the four of them to start laughing again, before calming down slowly a minute or two later.  
"Poor bloke.." Melina mumbled.  
"Never knew what was gunna happen by knocking on a Diva's locker room." Natalya joked with a grin.

**----**

_I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a fuckin' minute_

_I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a second_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up_

Jessica nodded her head around randomly as she walked around backstage with Melina, after Lisa and Natalya had to have a tag team match against.. Someone who she could not remember the names of. She looked at Melina and grinned before literally running towards a vending machine and pressing the buttons repeatedly for the Skittles. Damn Hardy and his skittle obsession.. He got just about everyone hooked on them damn things. Melina walked over afew minutes later and laughed as Jessica ate a bag of skittles with a grin, shaking her head to herself as she grinned still.  
"Mad woman.." Melina mumbled before getting a packet of her own.  
"Blame the younger Hardy.. He gave me my first packet in over two years.." Jessica mumbled quickly with a grin and a shrug, before continuing to eat her skittles.  
She grinned to herself as she got another packet, waiting impatiently for them, before raising an eyebrow as she heard a extremely fake, and loud, laugh from behind her and Melina. She looked in the glass and instantly scowled at the reflection of Kelly Kelly behind her with a smirk. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at her.  
"What the fuck do you want?" She asked bluntly as she grabbed her skittles and chucked the other packet to Melina.  
Melina widened her eyes slightly but kept quiet. Kelly looked at Jessica and smirked wider, before giving another fake, and louder, laugh than she had before, flicking her fake blond hair over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes at Jessica, before looking back at her again.  
"Touche." She replied lightly, the smirk never leaving her face.  
Jessica growled lowly and tightened her grip around her skittles, her eye narrowing at Kelly Kelly even more than they had before.  
"What do you want Blondie?" She asked again, gritting her teeth slightly as she stared at the blond.

**----**

_The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal_

_The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal_

Kelly looked at Jessica and smirked before batting her blue eyes at her and smirking wider, placing her hands onto her hips as she shook her head.  
"Can't a person come down to a vending machine anymore?" She asked innocently, almost as if she had no idea why Jessica was acting the way she was.  
Jessica loosened her grip around her Skittles slightly, looking over at Melina who shook her head. Jessica breavied in and out slowly in a attempt to calm down before looking at Kelly Kelly and shaking her head to herself. She shoved her free hand into her pocket before staring at her with a frown.  
"It's all fucking yours." She muttered.  
Melina let out a sigh of relief, before grabbing the top of Jessica's arm and dragging her off, letting her go after a few minutes as she deicded they should go and see if they could find Lisa and Natalya, knowing that their match had probably finished by now.  
Kelly Kelly smirked widely to herself as she watched Jessica walk beside Melina, walking towards the vending machine and waiting for a minute, before calling after Jessica with another wide smirk.  
"Not my fault what Punk wanted a REAL woman!"

**----**

_I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a fucking minute_

_I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a second_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up_

Jessica froze on the spot and clenched her hands into fists, her eyes flashing darker as she grit her teeth, she slowly turned around to look at Kelly Kelly, who was still smirking at her like nothing was wrong. Melina widened her eyes as she watched Jessica. Jessica shook her head and tried to get herself to relax, Kelly was not worth it. She turned around before slowly starting to walk away.  
"That's it! Walk away like the good one!" Kelly yelled after them again with a smirk.  
Jessica growled before turning around sharply and lunging towards Kelly, grabbing her by the hair roughly and pinning her against the wall, lifting her off the ground slightly as Kelly gave a slight scream of shock and fear. Kelly widened her eyes as she noticed the fire in Jessica's eyes, immediately trying to get out of her grip.. Jessica growled before pinning her against the wall harder, gripping her hair and holding her head back.  
"You wanna say anything like that again?" Jessica growled, challenging her.  
"Punk wanted me, not you." Kelly said with a smirk, deciding to get in one last smart comment.  
Before immediately regretting it.  
Jessica growled and slapped her sharply across the face before releasing her grip from her hair and tackling her onto the floor, sitting on her stomach and pinning her to the ground, punching Kelly's face repeatedly as her eyes burned wildly with anger. She ignored as Kelly screamed out afew times and tried to cover the face the best she could. She ignored as Melina tried to get her off her, continuing her attack on Kelly.. She would fucking pay. She probably fucked Punk.. She shouldn't have just said that shit just then, huh? Jessica smirked and punched Kelly one last time hard in the lip, watching as it bled as she stood up and growled down at her, leaning down and ignoring the security that had suddenly swarmed all around her.  
"Touch me.. Or Punk, and I'll fucking get you worse than this.." She growled, slapping her across the face before allowing herself to be dragged off by Melina, ignoring all of the Divas and few Superstars that stared after the both of them.

**----**

_I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)_

_I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)_

_Because the break, the break, the break_

Jessica sat in Melina's, Lisa's and Natalya's locker room, surrounded by the three of them and John.. Punk hadn't heard about anything.. Yet.. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ground with a scowl as she sat on the locker room floor.  
"Fucking bitch.." She mumbled.  
John raised an eyebrow to himself before looking down at Melina, who was sitting on his lap.  
"What exactly did she do?"  
Natalya and Lisa smirked, before grinning at Jessica. Jessica grinned back and Melina laughed to herself before looking up at John and shaking her head slightly.  
"She beat the shit out of Barbie." She stated simply.  
John looked at Jessica and smirked, before leaning forward and hi5ving her with a grin.  
"Nice." He comment with a nod and another smirk.

The five of them looked up as they heard the locker room open and shut again, Jessica widening her eyes as she looked at Punk, before sliding away from him slowly, looking down at the floor and staying silent until she heard Punk sit down next to her.  
"I heard.." He mumbled quietly as he looked over at Jessica.  
Jessica repressed the smile that struggled to force it's self away from her lips, looking down at the floor and staying quiet as she gave a slight nod.  
Punk chuckled before wrapping his arm around Jessica's waist and pulling her closer to him. Jessica raised an eyebrow and looked up Punk. He grinned down at her before pressing his lips to hers gently.  
"Nice job." He said with a shrug before chuckling and grinning.  
Jessica grinned and kissed him back lightly before leaning her head onto Punks shoulder.  
"Punk, where did you get her? I want one.. It can help me attack people backstage." John said with a grin after afew minutes.  
Everyone in the locker room looked over him before laughing. Melina shook her head and poked John's chest lightly as she sat on his lap still.  
"Or, you can just have the original?" Jessica squealed, lifting her arms up and grinning at John.  
"Done." John grinned back at her, causing everyone to laugh.  
"You can be so stupid at times Jomo." Natalya joked.  
John gasped fakely and went cross eyed.  
"But, i love you anyway." Melina confirmed with a grin, kissing him gently.  
John grinned at her before kissing her back gently.  
Jessica shook her head to herself and grinned, before leaning her head onto Punk's shoulder and smiling to herself as she felt his lips on her forehead.  
"I love you.." He murmured down to her.  
"I love you too."

_I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up_


	10. Turn Around Moron

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D && THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! (:**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Don't Own Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Check yes Juliet Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go until you come outside Check yes Juliet Kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes (Hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do,_

Jessica paced up and down backstage of Smackdown nervously, she was suppose to go out into the arena, for what reason she had absolutely no idea. She dragged her fingers through her pink and black hair before sighing and leaning her back against the wall next to her, closing her eyes as she tried to will herself to calm down. It probably wasn't anything important.. What if it was bad? Jessica widened her eyes and felt the panic rise up through her blood again, before immediately shaking the thoughts from her head. No, it wasn't bad.. Punk wouldn't do that to her, not in front of the world.. Would he? Jessica groaned and put her head into her hands, before dragging her fingers through the pink through her hair. She sighed before shaking her head and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans and walking around backstage, she didn't have to be out until after Punk's match.. Which wasn't for another two. She bit down on her bottom lip before making her way towards the locker room that Melina, Natalya and Lisa where sharing. She knocked on the door once before walking inside and shutting the door behind her, silently walking over to the sofa in the room and sitting down. The three divas looked at her and raised their eyebrows, despite the identical wide grins that all three of them where sharing. Jessica sighed and lent back, closing her eyes as she continued to be nervous.. What could it be? She opened her eyes to look at the match of Matt and Jeff Hardy vs Edge and Big Show. She sighed before looking over at the three divas as they all sat down beside her, giving a faint smile, which her the words 'Nervous wheck here' all over it. Melina wrapped an arm around her shoulders loosely.  
"Whats up love?" She asked carefully, the grin from her face never fading though.  
Jessica sighed.  
"Punk wants me to go out to the ring after his match.. I don't know what though.." She explained with a shake of her head.  
Natalya covered her mouth to stop the laughter that was about to escape her lips, grinning wider than she had before though.  
"Its probably a good thing.." Lisa started.  
"Why would he call you out if it was bad?" Melina finished.  
Jessica shook her head to herself before shrugging.  
"Maybe im just worrying too much.." She mumbled to herself.  
She knew that the three where hiding something though.. Something big.. She shrugged the thought off before relaxing slightly.. It would all be fine.. Hopefully..

**-----**

_Run baby, run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart Don't say we're not meant to be Run baby, run Forever we'll be You and me_

_Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing, wanting Your's for the taking Just sneak out,  
And don't tell a soul goodbye Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now They can change the locks,  
Don't let them change your mind_

Jessica stood in front of the vending machine, staring as the machine slowly reached up to get a packet of Skittles. She groaned out after afew minutes before banging her hand on the glass. Why must it being so god damn fucking slow!  
"Stupid thing" She muttered as she grabbed the packet of Skittles as it dropped to the bottom.  
She put in another 50p and pressing the buttons to get another packet. She ripped open the packet in her hands as she waited, biting down on her bottom lip roughly. The thing with Punk was still eating her up inside.. What the fuck was it? She sighed before shaking her head, it wasn't probably anything to worry about.. She was just being too nervous, right?  
"Calm down Jessica." She mumbled to herself.  
She shook her head, before crouching down slightly and grabbing the packet of skittles. She was going to be fine.. Everything was going to be fine.. Punk just wants to tell her something. But, in front of the world on national television? Jessica shook her head to herself before shrugging faintly.  
"It will all be fine.." She murmured to herself as she continued to eat the rest of her skittles, before opening up the other one as she continued to walk around backstage.  
It would all be fine.. Wouldn't it?

**----**

_Lace up your shoes (hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby, run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart Don't say we're not meant to be Run baby, run Forever will be,  
You and me_

Jessica stood backstage and bit down on her bottom lip, watching on the backstage monitor as Punk wrestled against Edge.. This was it.. After this match she was going to have to go out there and face whatever Punk wanted to tell her. Good or bad, she'd still have to do it. She shoved her hands into her pockets and erased the thoughts from her mind, leaning against the wall behind her more and brushing her neon pink and black hair from out of her eyes, continuing to watch Punk battle with Edge. She snapped out of her daydream as she heard voices near her, and alot of them for that matter. She raised an eyebrow before looking over in the direction of the voices. She frowned slightly to herself as she saw Melina, John, Mike, Lisa, Natalya, Jeff, Matt, Shane and Shannon all huddled up near her, all of them talking in hushed, quiet voices.  
"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself, raising her eyebrow more before biting down on her bottom lip.  
She shook her head to herself before returning her gaze back to the monitor in front of her. It was probably nothing.. They normally talked about shit alot.. Well, she did as well. But, that wasnt the point. She sighed and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and watched as Edge speared Punk, her eyes widening slightly. She was normally always panicking when ever Punk wrestled, afraid in case he would get hurt.. But she was just going out of her mind at that moment.. She relaxed slightly as she saw Punk get up and clothesline Edge down to the floor. She continued to watch for another good five minutes or so, holding her breathe as she saw Punk pick up Edge in a fire mans carry, before preforming Go To Sleep on him. She grinned widely as Punk got the victory, unable to contain her happiness for him, before immediately widening her eyes and starting to panic again but more than she did before. She watched as Punk got a microphone from Lillian, biting down on her bottom lip as she slowly walked over to the exit where she was suppose to be walking out of, to find out exactly what Punk had in store for her.  
"I want you all to meet a speacial woman. She means the world to me and i love her more than i could say.. Jessica, can you come down to the ring please?" Jessica smiled to herself at Punks words, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe in.  
Here goes nothing..

**----**

_We're flying through the night We're flying through the night Way up high, The view from here is getting better With you by my side_

_Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart Don't say we're not meant to be Run baby, run Forever we'll be..._

Jessica opened her eyes slowly before walking out onto the stage, raising an eyebrow faintly to herself as the song Girls All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup played through the areana. She grinned to herself and laughed quietly, slowly walking down the ramp and climbing up the steps before grinning nervously at Punk as she put her leg over the rope and got into the ring, slowly walking over to Punk as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously, smiling the best she could up at him. She smiled wider as she felt Punk take her hand, lacing their fingers together as he lent down and kissed her gently, causing cheers throughout the arena. Jessica kissed him back gently and gave a laugh, looking up at him with a slight grin, before biting down on her bottom lip as Punk started to speaking into the microphone.  
"Jess, your probably wondering what i'm doing by bringing you out here. I just wanted to let you know that its nothing bad like you may think, accroding to Melina, Victoria and Natalya you where worrying like a madwoman." Punk joked with a faint smirk.  
Jessica widened her eyes. They told him?! As if on cue, Melina's theme music suddenly burst through out of the arena. Jessica shook her head to herself, before turning around to see a grinning Melina, Lisa, Natalya, John Jeff, Matt, Shane and Shannon. The crowd all went wild as they saw the group. Shannon smirked before holding up a sign that said **'Turn Around Moron!'** in bold black letters. Jessica laughed, only Shannon could come up with a sign like that. She raised an eyebrow at them all before slowly turning around and gasping as she saw Punk down on one knee. Punk grinned up at her widely before taking her hand and kissing it lightly.  
"Jessica, i love you more than i can ever put into words.. When you left me, i lost apart of me. Cheesy, but true." The last part caused Jessica to laugh slightly and grin at him.  
"I guess what I'm asking is.. Will you marry me?" Punk asked into the microphone with a grin, catching a small black box as Lillan chucked it over to him with a grin.  
Jessica felt the tears well in her eyes as Punk opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. She wiped her eyes and grinned widely, nodding up and down.  
"Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered, sending loud cheers and screams throughout the arena.  
Punk grinned before sliding the ring onto her finger and standing up, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to hers gently.  
"GROUP HUG!!" Jeff yelled from behind the pair.  
Before she knew it, Jessica was pulled into a group hug by eight different people, causing her and Punk to laugh. She grinned and hugged everyone back, the grin never leaving her face for a moment. Melina wrapped her arms around Jessica tightly, being hugged back tightly by Jessica.  
"I love you Jess, you deserve all of this." Melina whispered.  
"I love you too Mel.. Your my best friend. And my maid of honor?" Jessica asked in a whisper, causing Melina to squeal and hug her tighter before returning back to John with a grin on her face.  
Jessica turned around slowly and grinned at Punk widely, wrapping her arms around him as she lent up and pressed her lips to his gently.. "Forever.." Jessica whispered as the cameras went off from around them.  
"Forever.." Punk repeated in a whisper.

_Run baby, run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart, If you give them the chance Don't sell your heart,  
Don't say we're not meant to be Run baby, run Forever we'll be You and me,  
You and me,  
You and me.._


	11. Bikini Compition?

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**&& Sorry for not updating in awhile, been writing Save My Soul. Read it!! xD ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Don't Own Madina Lake - Stars. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

****----****

_We walk past a dead end street __Atop the hill so we can be alone. __Under the moon it's beautiful. __The stars clear the black of night when I'm with you. __And nervously I take your hands and promise you __I'll take you for a ride... __"... and someday we'll have it all, you and me, we're gonna be stars"_

Jessica smiled to herself as she sat on the top of a hill, sitting in between Punk's legs with his arms wrapped around her tightly, her head lent back against his chest. She stared out at the pitch black sky and smiled to herself, watching as the stars glittered brightly against the darkness around them, wrapping her arms around Punk's and closing her eyes for a moment; not wanting to loose this moment. She felt so right in his arms, like she was meant to be there, for now and forever. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, her smile widening to a slight grin, before looking up at Punk and pressing her lips to his cheek gently, leaning her forehead against it for a moment as she closed her eyes, slowly loosing herself in the moment. She smiled and turned slightly in Punk's arms as she felt him kiss her mouth, kissing him back gently before opening her eyes as she pulled back slightly, looking into his brown (?) eyes with a grin, before leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I'll never leave you.. As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone.." Punk whispered down to her.  
Jessica couldn't help but smile wider as he said that, wrapping her arms around him tightly and leaning her head onto his shoulder still.  
"I love you.." She whispered back with a smile.  
"I love you too." Punk murmured.  
He lifted her ringed hand up to his face and smiled to himself, before pressing his lips to all of her finger tips lightly before holding her hand and entwining their fingers together. Jessica opened her eyes after a second or so to watch him, grinning to herself as she looked up at his face, before kissing his cheek gently and looking back out at the black, star filled night..

**----**

_We ll runaway from everything you hate, Runaway to everything you've wanted Take my hand, let's get famous.  
We'll runaway from everything you've fought Runaway to everything you've loved Take my hand, let's get famous._

Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself as she sat in Punk's locker room on the chair, staring at the paper in her hands with a black expression. She slowly blinked twice, before looking up at a smirking Punk.  
"M-Me?" She stuttered.  
Punk smirked wider and sat down on the table in front of her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly as he nodded silently, before taking the paper and scanning his eyes over it.  
"Why?" She asked in a whisper, her nevers showing through clearly.  
Punk looked up at her and raised an eyebrow before shrugging and smiling warmly at her as he squeezed her hand gently.  
"The crowd wants you out there.. And Teddy Long thinks it will be a good idea. Melina will be out there, you'll be fine.." He paused, kissing her hand again lightly and smiling. "And, I'll be watching." He finished with a smirk and a playful wink.  
Jessica rolled her eyes to herself and giggled as she felt her cheeks warm up slightly, relaxing and giving a nod.  
"Fine.. But, I'm still coming ring side with you." She said quickly, sticking her tongue out at him.  
She grabbed the bikini and mini demin shorts from beside her and ran out of his locker room and towards Melina's, before he could say anything else about her coming to ringside with him, which she was. She walked into Melina's locker room and grinned widely, shutting the door before looking down at her bikini and shrugging, might as well.. All of the Smackdown Diva's where having a bikini competition, and despite Jessica not being a Diva, they still wanted her out there after last week.. Well, here goes nothing..

**----**

_I'm amazed how things can change. How the real world can chase our dreams away. How did you give up so easily? 'Cause I'd rather make them bury me... so let's_

_Runaway from everything you hate, Runaway to everything you've wanted Take my hand, let's get famous.  
We'll runaway from everything you've fought Runaway to everything you've loved Take my hand, let's get famous_

Jessica looked around and bit down on her bottom lip before running her fingers through the pink in her hair nervously, watching as the other Diva's all made their way down to the ring before her. She grinned as Melina's theme music started, giving her the thumbs up before watching her walk out to the ramp. She breavied in deeply and tried to relax her nerves, before nodding as a tech guy told her she would be going out in 30 seconds.

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She doesn't notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes_

Jessica grinned at her new theme music before making her way onto the stage to be met with cheers, causing her to laugh and grin. She held up a rock sign and blew a kiss to the crowd.

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_S__he's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She likes the _

_Godsmack _

_and I like _

_Agent Orange _

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad _

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty _

_She'll never know that _

_I'm the best that she'll never have_

Jessica grinned widely to herself before making her way down the ramp, flashing her engagement ring to the camera with another wide grin before walking over to the ring and up the steps, climbing through the second rope before stepping into the ring and walking over next to Melina and grinning widely at her. She threw up another rock sign to the crowd, before her music cut off. Her normal mad, pink and black hair, was now straightened and had few curls in it. She was wearing a black bikini top, that had neon pink stripes running threw it to match her hair. A pair of mini demin jeans where unbuttoned to show her matching bikini bottoms, which had the words 'Punk bitch' written across the bum, despite knowing being able to see, as a thick, chunky black bracelet hung on her left wrist. She looked at the other Diva's that where in the ring; Herself, Melina, Maria, Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox and Candice Michelle. She shook her head to herself at the fake smiles on most of their faces, except from Michelle McCool and Alicia, who wore slight frowns from having to do this whole thing, and herself and Melina, who where grinning at each other. She put her hands onto her hips lightly and scrunched up her nose as she waited, not sure what for though. She smiled at the camera as it zoomed in on her and Melina, before looking over at Tazz as he made his way in the ring with a microphone.  
"This here, is the SMACKDOWN DIVA'S BIKINI COMPITITION!" He yelled in the microphone, earning cheers and cat calls from all around the arena.  
Tazz was cut off from what he was about to say next, by a firmiliar theme entrance song. Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself before turning to a see a smirking Punk standing at the top of the ramp, waving at Jessica as if he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be, before making his way over to the commentators table and sitting down in the spare seat next to JR. Now, this was going to be interesting..

**----**

_Our names in lights across the sky, It's beautiful and our whole lives Will be headlines across the whole world..._

_I can't let you live, you're just a ghost And I'm feeling sick inside my head.  
You won't feel a thing I'll cover up your eyes as I bury you.  
I know I bury this under drowning eyes,  
And I'll carry it till the day I die._

Jessica watched as Candice Michelle walked forward in a tiny white bikini, that barely covered anything, rolling her eyes to herself at the smirk that was printed over Candice's face from the slight cheers, but mainly cat calls that ran throughout the arena. Jessica couldn't help but roll her eyes to herself as Candice stepped back.  
"Up next, MICHELLE McCOOL AND ALICIA FOX!" Tazz yelled.  
Michelle brushed her bangs from her eyes and stepped forward in a silver bikini with boy shorts, before immediately scowling at the camera from the amount of boos that ran around the arena. Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself as Alicia stepped forward in a gold bikini, basically identical to Michelle's one. Michelle stormed out of the ring and backstage in annoyance, immediatly being followed by Alicia Fox, who was running after her with slight wide eyes.  
"Okay.." Tazz said, pausing to chuckle. "Up next then is, MARIA!" He yelled.  
Maria pulled on one of those innocent-like smile/grins, before stepping forward and waving up and around to the crowd, being given alot of loud cheers in return. She jumped on the spot and giggled before taking a step back.  
"Thank you Maria.." Tazz mumbled, before grinning at the camera. "Up next, you WWE Womans Champion! MELINA!" Tazz yelled.  
The crowd erupted into louder cheers than Maria had got as Melina stepped forward with a wide grin, showing off the light pink and white bikini she was in, turning around before taking a step back.  
"Thank you Melina!" Tazz paused. "And last but not least, you may recognise her from last week after Punk's very special announcement." Tazz paused as the camera zoomed in the ring on Jessica's finger, before at a grinning Punk. "JESSICA!"  
Jessica grinned to herself and stepped forward, her thumbs in the loops of the demin jeans she was wearing, grinning and throwing up a rock up sign at the sudden burst of loud cheers that rang throughout the arena, pretty much the same was what Melina had got. She turned around slowly and looked over at Punk as she heard him wolf whistle loudly, laughing to herself and grinning as he winked at her. She shook her head and winked back at him playfully, before taking a step back and grinning over at Melina.  
Tazz looked around at the screaming crowd for a moment, before smirking as he made his decision, he walked over in between Jessica and Melina, before raising both of their hands. "Your winners, JESSICA AND MELINA!"  
Melina and Jessica looked at each other and grinned, hugging each other tightly as Jessica's new music played throughout the arena. Jessica squeaked as she was suddenly picked up from the ground a minute or so later, laughing to herself as she looked down at Punk, grinning and shaking her head before waving around to the crowd.. She bit down on her bottom lip and smirked to herself as Punk kissed the top of her thigh lightly before looking at Melina and grinning.  
She could get use to this.. After awhile..

_We'll runaway from everything you hate, Runaway to everything you've wanted Take my hand, let's get famous.  
We'll runaway from everything you've fought Runaway to everything you've loved Take my hand, let's get famous..._


	12. Meeting Keith

**A/N;; Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D && Sorry for not updating in awhile, been writing Save My Soul. Read it!! xD ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Dont Own Pink - Family Portrait. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh_

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_

Flashback.

A 7 year old Jessica sat up in her bed around 2am in the morning, her eyes wide open and slightly bloodshot as she listened to the screaming that came from her mum and father from downstairs. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself tighter than before, squeezing her eyes tight to try and get herself back to sleep. She ignored the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, shaking her head and letting her, then, blonde hair fall over her face. She sat up quickly and widened her eyes in fear as she heard glass smash downstairs and her mother scream loudly. Her father had been down to the pub again, like he always was. He would always come back drunk and then.. This, would happen.. Every. Single. Night.. She wiped her pale cheeks with his fingers before looking over at her 5 year old brother, relaxing only slightly as she saw that he was still asleep. She sat up slowly and stared at the other wall opposite her with a blank expression, hugging her knees to her chest tightly and rocking back and forth, the screams of her parents from downstairs running through her ears like an alarm.. She just wanted it to be over. She wanted it all to be over.. No more screaming. No more yelling. No more family problems, and no more heartache..

**----**

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't Leave_

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around My mama she loves you, no matter what she says Its true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love You, too_

Jessica stared at her old family front door, with slightly scared eyes, holding her breathe and staring at it for a moment longer. She looked over at Punk and smiled faintly at him, before grabbing her key from her back pocket and slowly opening the front door, walking inside and looking around, biting on her bottom lip hard.  
"Mum?" She yelled before looking over her shoulder and smiling at Punk.  
She took Punk's hand and lead him into the front room before kissing his cheek lightly.  
"One second.." She whispered.  
She bit down on her bottom lip before walking out into the kitchen, unable to contain her smile as she saw her mum with earphones in, standing over the cooker, making something. She walked over slowly before tapping her shoulder lightly, laughing quietly as she watched her mum jump before spinning around quickly. "Hey mum." She said with a grin, pulling her into a tight hug, relaxing as she slowly felt her mum hug her back.  
"Jessica.." Her mum, Melonie, whispered, feeling tears form in her eyes.  
Jessica pulled away after a moment and looked down at her mum with a smile, brushing her red hair from her eyes.  
"I've missed you." Melonie said with a sad smile, looking at Jessica's hair and laughing quietly.  
"I missed you too mum. C'mon, i have someone for you to meet." Jessica said, a grin forming on her face.  
Melonie looked up at Jessica and raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly and following her out to the living room, a smile forming on her face as she saw Jessica standing next to Punk.  
"Mum.. This is Punk."

**----**

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have No choice, no way It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did my Family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't Leave_

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes Naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her Last name_

Jessica sat on the sofa next to Punk, her head buried into his shoulder in embarrassment as Melonie continued to talk about things she and her brother got up to when they where both younger. Jessica groaned as her mum started another story.  
"Then there was the time that Jessica stuck a fork into a toaster.." Punk looked down at Jessica and smirked, trying not to laugh. Jessica looked up at him and bit down on her bottom lip, shoving his shoulder lightly before leaning her head onto his shoulder again before looking at her mum again with a smile. "Mum, we kinda need to tell you something.." Jessica started.  
Melonie looked over at them both and raised an eyebrow, before nodding to let Jessica carry on speaking.  
"We, me and Punk obviously, are getting, um, married.." Jessica finished nervously, biting down on her bottom lip.  
Jessica panicked slightly as her mum looked at the two, biting her bottom lip harder before slowly relaxing as Melonie slowly grinned before standing up and hugging her and Punk tightly. Jessica pulled back slightly and laughed quietly as she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. She grinned to herself before looking over at Punk, who was grinning and hugging Melonie back.  
"Congratulations. That is amazing news." Melonie said with a grin, once she had finally sat back down.  
"It's in a few months, and we would both love if you could be there." Punk said with a wide smile, Jessica nodding along in agreement.  
Melonie grinned at them both and nodded.  
"I'll definitely be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a smile, before turning to Jessica and smirking slightly. "And, I'm helping you with just about everything."  
Jessica looked at her mum and grinned, before nodding again and laughing.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jessica said honestly.  
Melonie grinned to the pair, before her and Jessica widened their eyes to the sound of the door being opened then slammed shut again..

**----**

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that In our family portrait we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend act and like it comes so Naturally (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)_

Jessica took a deep breathe in before looking over at her mum, who had that same scared look she had all of them years ago.. She gripped Punk's hand slightly before closing her eyes in a silent agony then looking up slowly as she heard a thumb of footsteps, slowly to be met with the drunken figure of her father. Punk looked down at Jessica then over at Melonie, raising an eyebrow faintly to himself at the identical look of fear in both of their eyes. He slowly followed their gazes, to see a drunken old man standing in the doorway with a scowl.  
"Who's this?" Jessica's dad, Keith, growled, looking at Punk in disgust.  
Melonie slowly stood up and walked over to Keith, leaving space in between them both in case he struck her.  
"This is Punk.. Jessica's fiance.." Melonie said quietly, looking at Keith with careful eyes.  
Keith looked at Punk and Jessica and scoffed.  
"This.. Thing? Oh trust me darling, the moment you get your leg over him, he'll be gone like the rest." He declared like it was nothing new to him.  
Keith looked at Melonie and scowled, before looking down at his daughter and Punk with a smirk.  
"Trust me when i say that." He snarled, discarding Punk and looking his daughter straight in the eyes. "Because, don't they all do that? I mean, look at you. Your a disgusting thing of a human." He snarled.  
Jessica dropped her gaze to the ground as she felt tears form in her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt Punk's grip tighten around her.  
"Keith! Don't you dare say that about Jess!" Melonie yelled at him, taking a step towards him.  
Keith growled and slapped her hand away before shoving her back.  
"I can say whatever i fucking want." Keith growled, grabbing Melonie's wrist and tightening his grip around it by the moment. "Got it?"  
Jessica widened her eyes as she felt Punk get up, immediately looking up and slowly standing up, her eyes widening again at the sight that was unfolding in front of her.  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Punk growled, standing infront of Keith.  
Keith smirked and released his grip on Melonie.  
"You gonna make me pal?" He snarled, shoving Punk back roughly.  
"Dad.." Jessica whispered.  
"Shut up!" Keith yelled up her, turning on his heels in a drunken rage and raising a hand to slap her, only to find himself being pinned against a wall by his throat.  
"Punk!" Jessica screamed, her eyes widening again.  
Punk held Keith there for a moment and snarled in disgust before letting him go slowly before turning to Jessica, walking over and wrapping his arms around her as he saw the tears in her eyes.  
"C'mon.. Let's get out of here." He mumbled, knowing he would do something he wouldn't regret if he stayed any longer.  
Jessica nodded slowly before looking over at her mum and biting down on her bottom lip, slowly letting go of Punk and walking over to her with a faint smile. She took hold of her mother's hand and squeezed it gently, causing Melonie to look up at her with fearful eyes.  
"Let's get out of here mum.." Jessica whispered.  
Melonie looked at her for a moment, before a small smile formed on her face. Jessica smiled back at her before walking over to Punk, taking his hand before the three walked out of the house, and leaving Keith out of their lives forever..

_Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone_

_Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night.._


	13. Next Week Bitch

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**A/N;; Thanks for the reviews! (:**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Don't Own Within Temptation - All I Need. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I'm dying to catch my breath Oh why don't i ever learn I've lost all my trust that I'm sure we try to Turn it around_

Jessica sat down on the hotel bed that her and Punk where sharing for the next 2 or 3 days, biting down on her bottom lip as she stared down at her feet as she laid her hands on her lap. She listened as the rain hammered against the window after it fell from the sky, closing her eyes for a moment before slowly looking up and brushing the pink of her hair away from her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip roughly as she looked up at a pacing Punk. She looked down again silently before closing her eyes, holding her knees up to her chest and closing her eyes tightly, afraid. She didn't move as she felt the bed sink down slightly from beside her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk mumbled from beside her.  
Jessica stiffened from the question. He knew. He knew it all after her mum Melonie had got drunk whilst she was out, blurting everything out to Punk. The amount of times he would hit her, how many times he would hit Jessica. The amount of times that Jessica had to lie about the bruises on her face because of Keith.. Everything.. She looked down more as she felt tears blossom in her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly as she shook her head. She didn't want him to know about all of it. The thing she had been hiding, running from most of her life ever since it first happened. Jessica shook her head again and gave a faint shrug.  
"I was.. Scared." She whispered, not moving or opening her eyes.  
Punk looked at her and frowned slightly before sighing.  
"Of what? What i would think? Or just me?" He mumbled.  
Jessica cringed slightly and shook her head. He didn't get it.. He never would.  
"You don't understand." She murmured, slowly opening her eyes.  
She cringed again as she felt Punk stand up.  
"Understand? Help me understand then Jess." Punk said, looking down at her.  
Jessica slowly stood up and looked at him with red, watery eyes before shoving his shoulder as she felt anger boil in her faintly.  
"What do you want to understand? That i use to get hit by the person who was suppose to love me? That my mother was hit as well? That i spent every night listening to them both arguing and things being smashed? What part Punk?!" Jessica suddenly yelled at him before letting tears drop from out of her eyes and over her cheeks again.  
She shook her head before shoving past him and out of their hotel room, running down the stairs and out of the front door. She ignored as the rain fell down onto her clothes violently, ignoring the tears that burst from out of her eyes more. She cried out as she felt her knees give out from underneath her, sitting onto the ground and banging her fists against the wall.. "Why my life?"

**----**

_Can you still see the heart of me All my agony fades away When you hold me in your embrace_

Jessica sat on the floor underneath a tree as she watched the rain continue to fall down. She had been outside for at least nearly an hour now.. She didn't have the guts to go back there to Punk, not yet.. She shivered as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She needed to phone the one person who she trusted almost as much as Punk, the one person who also knows what its like to go through everything she had.. Lilly. "Hellooo?" Jessica smiled faintly to herself at the sound of Lilly yawning as she answered the phone. She'd missed this girl.  
"Hey Lil.." She whispered.  
"Jess? Hey loveee! Whats up?" Lilly asked, perking up slightly and smiling to herself.  
Jessica sighed down the phone, hesitating for a moment.  
"Punk knows.." She whispered with a wince, closing her eyes.  
"Knows what hun?" Lilly asked in confusion.  
Jessica sighed again and shook her head.  
"About Keith..I dunno' what to do.." She whispered down the phone, being met with a sigh.  
"Just do what you think you should hun.. I can't tell you what to do.. It will all work out." Lilly murmured softly.  
Jessica nodded slowly to herself before looking over at the hotel she was suppose to be in, shivering slightly at the wetness from her clothes, which where soaked through.  
"Okay.. Well, i gotta go.. I'll ring you soon Lilzer." Jessica said with a faint smile, using her best friend's nickname.  
Lilly laughed.  
"Alright. Good luck lovee. Love ya."  
"Love you too Lil."  
Jessica smiled to herself before the pair hung up their phones. She looked over at the hotel, before slowly standing up and biting down on her bottom lip. She walked over to the hotel, ignoring the weird stares she received before walking into the elevator. She waited before walking over to her hotel room door and groaning slightly.  
"Shit." She whispered to herself, when she realised she didnt have her keys.  
She bit down on her bottom lip before slowly reaching up and knocking on the door, looking up at Punk and biting down on her bottom lip. Jessica smiled faintly to herself as she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug, slowly wrapping her arms around Punk in return as she felt herself start to relax, before burying her head into his chest.  
"Don't let me go.."

**----**

_Don't turn me down For all i need Make my heart a better place Give me something I can believe Don't turn me down You're far from the door now Don't let it close_

_He only had to go I wish I could let it go I know that I'm only one step away From turning around_

Jessica looked around and bit down on her bottom lip as she stood backstage of SMACKDOWN, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans before leaning her back against the wall behind her as her black and pink hair fell down over her eyes slightly. She sighed before looking around again, scrunching up her nose and biting down on her bottom lip slightly, shrugging slightly to herself before pushing off against the wall and deciding to walk around, grabbing a Pepsi off the table beside her and cracking it open. She walked towards the vending machine and grinned before literally running over to it and pressing the buttons for Skittles madly. She opened the bag as it dropped out of the bottom, smiling widely at the bright rainbow coloured candy in front of her, taking a sip of her Pepsi before popping one into her mouth and smiling. She widened her eyes and let out a slight scream as she was suddenly hoisted over someones shoulder and her Skittles where taken away from her as well as her Pepsi. She screamed out again before banging her fists against the persons back, looking down at the floor below her and kicking her legs about. She scrunched up her nose and blew her fringe from her face as she heard laughter from above her, looking up to see Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Punk, who had her Pepsi.  
"Thats mineeee!" Jessica whined, pouting at Punk.  
Everything had turned out, alright after the other night.. It was behind them, just, but it was all good.. Jessica looked up at him and pouted more, causing Shannon and Matt to laugh again. She scrunched up her nose childishly before sticking her middle finger up at the pair and grinning innocently, before looking up to see the purple and blue hair of the younger Hardy. She gasped and immediately knew that he had stolen her Skittles.  
"JEFFREYYY!" She screamed, causing Matt and Shannon to laugh harder.  
She pounded her fists into his back before laying over his shoulder, looking up at Punk with her Pepsi before looking at the floor, sticking out her bottom lip and threatening to fake cry in front of all of them.  
"Philip is mean." She mumbled to herself, letting out a 'hmph' noise and kicking her legs out slightly.  
"Meanieeeesss! Gimmeee my stuff backkk!" She yelled after a minute.  
Shannon chuckled before crouching down in front of Jessica and grinning in his normal childish manner.  
"Hi Jessie!" He chirped.  
Jessica looked at Shannon and grinned. He was her best guy friend, they where so childish together that they acted like brother and sister half the time. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him the best she could, before pulling back and pouting childishly.  
"Shann! Phil and Jeffrey stole my Pepsi and Skittles." She whispered, sniffing for extra effect.  
Jessica giggled to herself before grinning as she was put on the floor a minute later, before standing up and grinning widely as Shannon handed her her Pepsi and what was left of her Skittles.  
"Thank youuu!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug before kissing his cheek lightly and smiling.  
Shannon chuckled and shook his head to himself before hugging Jessica back, pulling back before standing beside a laughing Matt and Jeff Hardy.  
"I have to do commentary with JR.. So, i have to do change.. Bye!" She said with a grin, hugging the brothers, Shannon again before poking Punk's shoulder lightly then kissing him lightly.  
"Bye!" She said with a childish grin, before running off towards hers and Punk's locker room.

**----**

_Can you still see the heart of me All my agony fades away When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't turn me down For all i need Make my heart a better place Give me something I can believe Don't turn it down What's left of me Make my heart a better place_

Jessica grinned to herself as she walked around backstage, waiting for her theme music to start to she could go and do commentary with JR and Todd for Punk's match against Chris Jericho. She ran her fingers through her hair before looking down at the mini black jean's shorts that she was wearing, with matching chunky black high heels, a bright pink vest with a black one underneath it, with black bracelets on her left wrist. She looked around at the Superstars and Divas that surrounded her, grinning at Melina and John as they walked past, before jumping and turning around quickly as she heard her theme music suddenly burst out through the arena.

_And when she walks,_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing._

_She doesn't notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

Jessica grinned and walked out, waving at the crowd before blowing a kiss, throwing up a rock sign afterwards. She walked down the ramp and slapped the hands that where stuck out over the tops of the barriers around the ring, grinning widely at the fans. She walked around the side of the ring and slapped more hands as her music continued to run through the arena, making the most of the commerical break time she had to communicate with the fans.

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She likes the_

_Godsmack_

_and I like_

_Agent Orange_

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_

_She'll never know that_

_I'm the best that she'll never have_

Jessica walked over to the announcers table and smiled widely at JR and Todd, before sitting down on the spare third chair and grabbing the extra headset, putting it on and adjusting it slightly before looking over at JR and Todd again with a smile "Hey guys."  
She smiled as she was met with Hi's before waving at the camera as it was turned back on after the break.  
Todd ;; "And here with us now on commentary is Jessica."  
JR;; "It's great to have you here tonight."  
Jessica;; "It's great to be here guys, thanks. I cant wait to see how this next match turns out."  
As if on cue, Punk's music suddenly blared out throughout the arena, causing the crowd to erupt into loud cheers and screams. Jessica grinned to herself as she watched Punk walk down the ramp, holding up the briefcase in his right hand. She smiled as she watched him still, smirking slightly before blowing him a kiss as he looked over in her direction, causing the camera to zoom in on the engagement finger on her hand. She grinned before leaning back in her chair as Chris Jericho's music played throughout of the arena.  
Let the match begin..

**----**

_I've tried many times but nothing was real Make it fade away Don't break me down I want to believe that this is for real Save me from my fear Don't turn me down_

_Don't turn me down For all i need Make my heart a better place_

Jessica continued to watch at the announcers table as Punk and Jericho continued to fight, biting down on her bottom lip lightly before looking over at Todd as she heard him start to talk to her.  
Todd;; "What do you think about CM Punk's determination in wrestling then Jessica?"  
Jessica;; "You see Todd, Punk has always had this determination about him, in what ever he's done. Since the first day i met him he's had that, and its what makes him more intresting than he already is."  
Jessica said with a smile, playing with her tongue bar slightly before returning her gaze over to Punk and Jericho's match, just in time to watch Punk preform the Go To Sleep on Jericho to get the 3 count. Jessica grinned before laughing quietly into the headset at the sudden screams and cheers around the arena, before widening her eyes as Jericho stood up and gave Punk a Codebreaker.. That wasn't suppose to happen. She widened her eyes slightly before pulling her headset off and going to make her way over to the ring, only to be stopped by the firmilar, bitchy Diva's music from RAW..

_Holla, Holla_

_So all of my clubs say hm,_

_cause they know just how we do_

_Time to say, i want you back_

_If you aint taken that_

_Holla, Holla._

Jessica stood frozen in place, watching as Kelly Kelly quickly skipped down the ramp in her sluttish manner before climbing into the ring. Jessica frowned deeply and tried to move, only to have her feet feel like they where stuck to the floor, forcing her to watch as the scene unravelled in front of her. Kelly looked over at Jessica before smirking and winking, slowly leaning down beside Punk and running a hand up over his chest slowly as she murmured things quietly into his ear, making sure to make her lips touch his skin. Jessica growled and tightened her fist as she felt her blood start to boil, her eyes burning slightly at the sight in front of her. Kelly smirked to herself before pressing her lips to a confused and dazed CM Punk.  
JR;; "Uh oh, Jessica looks like shes about to kill someone.."  
Todd;; "Couldn't agree with you more JR.."  
Jessica growled and kicked off her shoes, quickly running over to Lillian, grabbing the chair from beside her and folding it up and sliding into the ring, grabbing K2 by the hair and dragging her up by her fake blond roots. Punk looked up and blinked afew times before looking at the scene in front of him, widening his eyes as he watched Jessica raise a chair above Kelly as she tackled her to the floor, grabbing it off of her quickly. Jessica let out a scream of annoyance before turning around and looking at Punk with blazing eyes.  
"SHE FUCKING DONE IT AGAIN!" she yelled. "GIVE ME IT!" She yelled again, not caring about how stupid she sounded at that moment.  
Punk chucked the chair aside and shook his head.  
"Jess, calm down.." He murmured, taking Jessica's face into his hands and stroking her cheeks lightly, causing Jessica to breave out deeply and close her eyes.  
Jessica snapped open her eyes as she felt herself being shoved into Punk, turning around sharply with her bare feet before spearing Kelly Kelly down onto the ground and punching her repeatedly. She pulled back slightly and watched K2 struggle to get breathe, looking at the turnbuckle and smirking slightly before walking over to it and climbing up onto the top ropes, lifting her arms up into the air for a rock sign, receiving huge cheers and screams from the crowd. Jessica grinned at the crowd before turning, facing her back to Kelly, before jumping and doing a moonsault, landing on K2. She rolled off of her and moved her hair from her face, leaning over the top rope as Kelly quickly made her way out of the ring and ran backstage, not before turning slightly and taking a look back at a slightly smirking Jessica and Punk.  
"You, me. Next week on Smackdown. This ring!" Jessica yelled at her, recieving a huge pop from the crowd and causing Kelly to widen her eyes before running backstage.  
"Her arse is mine.."

_Don't tear me down For all i need Make my heart a better place Give me something i can believe Don't tear it down What's left of me Make my heart a better place_


	14. Two against her?

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**A/N;; Special thanks to Awprncss4386 && MrsRKOCena! They always review this story, and their reviews make me grin. lol.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I Don't Own Three Days Grace - Lets Start A Riot. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry So ripped off so stepped on You're not the only one Refusing to back down You're not the only one So get up_

Jessica stood perfectly still, her back lent against the locker room wall as she watched Punk pace back and forth, mumbling things to himself. It had been a week since she had 'attacked' Kelly Kelly, as everyone had been saying, except for people who actually knew why Jessica was acting the way she was. The way Kelly murmured things into his ear and pressed her lips to his, not once but both of the times she had seen, burned in her mind like wildfire, killing her heart slowly but making her number and angrier by the moment. She needed to do this. She needed to show Kelly, Punk, herself and everyone around her that she was the 'real' woman that everyone thought she was, that she was the woman that not many people could see and not the one that use to have mental breakdowns every night before her sleep. She had to do this. She needed to do this.. One way or another, she would beat Kelly Kelly.. The thought made her grin slightly as she closed her eyes, feeling the sudden adrenalin burst through her bloodstream like a rocket. She slowly opened her eyes again a few minutes later and looked up at Punk, walking over to him carefully and laying a hand on the top of his arm to stop him from pacing. She bit down on her bottom lip and brushed her pink hair from her eyes as Punk turned and looked down at her, smiling lopsidedly up at him before running her hand down his arm.  
"I'll be fine.." She murmured up to him.  
Punk looked down at her still before sighing and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He knew she was right, especially after what he witnessed last week.. He just didn't know how she would handle a actual match against Barbie.  
"Trust me.." Jessica whispered, standing on her tiptoes slightly and kissing him gently.  
Jessica smiled to herself as she felt Punk kiss her back, leaning her forehead against his.  
"I trust you." Punk said quietly with a slow nod.  
Jessica couldn't help but grin as he said those words, the rest of her nerves vanishing in that instant, kissing him again quickly.  
"Love you." She murmured, before running out backstage as a tech person called her for her match.  
She had no idea what was in store for her that night..

**----**

_Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot_

Jessica stood backstage, waiting for her theme music to start playing. She ran her fingers through the black in her hair and sighed slightly, becoming more impatient by the second. She looked down at her bright pink converses and grinned before inspecting the rest of her outfit to make sure it actually did look alright. She relaxed slowly and shoved her hands into the pockets of her black jeans shorts before looking down at her pink vest that just cut above her bellybutton and had the effect of black pain splattered down in just above her right breast.

_And when she walks,_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing._

_She doesn't notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

Jessica smirked to herself before walking out onto the platform out in the arena, grinning as she was met with screams of cheers, pumping her fists up into the air along with Bowling For Soup, before slapping fans hands as she made her way down the ramp.

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She likes the_

_Godsmack_

_and I like_

_Agent Orange_

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_

_She'll never know that_

_I'm the best that she'll never have_

Jessica slid in under the bottom rope and jumped up onto the second rope, holding up rock signs to the crowd before head banging slightly to the music, doing the same in each of the four corners as JR and Todd spoke on commentary.  
**JR;; "Now, this is Jessica's very first match in the WWE, and shes going against one of RAWs top beautys."  
Todd;; "Indeed she is JR. Now, lets see what made all of this happen from last week.."  
**Jessica jumped down off of the ropes and turned towards the screen above the platform, her blood turning cold before boiling wildly as she had to watch what happened between Punk and Kelly Kelly again from last week, her scowl soon turning into a smirk as she watched herself moonsault onto K2. She jumped around on the spot and streached out her arms, her eyes glued onto the ramp as she waited for the bitch to come out and face the arse kicking of her life.

_Holla, Holla_

_So all of my clubs say hm,_

_cause they know just how we do_

_Time to say, i want you back_

_If you aint taken that_

_Holla, Holla._

Jessica smirked to herself.  
Kelly Kelly made her way out onto the ramp in red short Short's that didn't cover anything and a matching leather bra. She rolled her eyes as she looked down at Jessica, before smirking, signalling for her music to be cut off before demanding for a microphone. Jessica watched as Kelly took the microphone in her manicured hands before flicking her fake blond hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes to herself. What the fuck? Jessica cringed as Kelly giggled fakely down the microphone, scrunching up her nose to herself.  
"Oh Jessica.. Don't you ever learn not to mess with me? I bet you didn't have i clue that i got this match changed by Teddy Long, after some.. Persuading by my new tag team partener."  
Jessica growled slightly before leaning over the top rope, yelling insanitys at K2.  
Kelly laughed fakly into the microphone again and smirked to herself.  
"Ingender tag team match anyone? Oh by the way, anyone can go against.. Anyone." Kelly declared with another proud smirk.  
Jessica widened her eyes and felt her bloodstream go cold as she heard the sudden music of Kelly Kelly's partner of the night.. Fuck..

_Come on, (Jerichoo)_

_Ya know i got ya, yeah,_

_One, break the walls down,_

_Break down the walls.._

**----**

_If you feel so filthy So dirty so fucked up If you feel so walked on So painful so pissed off You're not the only one Refusing to go down You're not the only one So get up_

Jeff and Matt Hardy stood backstage with raised eyebrows and confused faces, with a hint of anger in them as they continued to watch the monitor in front of them. They watched as Jessica backed away into the corner of the ring as Chris Jericho smirked widely and made his way towards her.  
"The bitch set Jess up!" Jeff yelled to no one in particular.  
Matt nodded silently in agreement, before a sudden thought hit him like lightning.  
"Do you think Punk knows?" He asked, looking at him brother with a concerned expression.  
Jeff stayed silent for a few minutes before widening his eyes as he watched Jessica slap Jericho across the face after he said something too quiet for the camera, then Jessica widening her eyes and escaping the ring, not knowing Kelly Kelly was waiting for her on the other side.  
The two brothers looked up as they heard the familiar voice of the one and only Phil Brookes.  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Punk asked as he walked into the Hardy's locker room in his wrestling gear, having to have a match against Jericho after Jessica's, before raising an eyebrow to himself as he noticed that the brother's eyes where glued to the television in front of them.  
"Uhh.. Did you know about this?" Jeff asked quietly, not taking his wide, panicked eyes away from the monitor.  
Punk raised an eyebrow to himself at the younger Hardy's question.. Know what? He frowned slightly before making his way over in between the brothers, widening his eyes at the sight on the tv. Jessica was being held to the ropes by Kelly Kelly, and Jericho was walking towards her with angry eyes with a unmistakable hand print across his right cheek. Punk panicked before quickly running out of the locker room...

**----**

_Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot_

Jessica watched in horror as Chris Jericho and Kelly Kelly made their ways down the ramp, a identical smirk planted on the pairs faces. She looked over at the ref, who just nodded at what was happening.. Shit. She quickly stumbled backwards as Jericho made his way into the ring, making his way towards her. Jessica panicked as she felt her back hit the turnbuckles, not taking her scared eyes away from Chris.  
"You know you want some of this hun. No point in being scared." Chris said over to her as he stood in front of her, a sleazy smirk painted across his face. "I can give you a better night than Phil ever could."  
Jessica narrowed her eyes at him, forgetting that she should be panicking about everything that was happening, while she was in a ring, two against her. She raised her hand and slapped Jericho across the right cheek hard.  
"You pig!" She screamed at him, before recoiling slightly until she hit the turnbuckles again, realising what she had done.  
**Todd;; "Good shot from Jessica to Jericho."  
JR;; "I don't like this one bit Todd. This isn't right. Jericho and Kelly Kelly out here against Jessica, in what should be a tag team match, while Jessica is all along. She never had a clue."  
Todd;; "Lets just hope someone comes out to her rescue, and quick.. Look at the expression on Jericho's face.."  
**Jessica backed up into the ropes, going to escape before letting out a slight scream as she was suddenly held against them, something being bound around her wrist. She looked over her shoulder and widened her eyes at the sight of her wrists tied together by rope and K2 holding onto her ankles with a menacing smirk. Jessica quickly returned her gaze back to a angry Chris Jericho was was standing in front of her, breaving heavily onto her face.  
"You think that was funny huh?!" He yelled. "I'll show you something thats funny!" He screamed down at her face.  
Jessica struggled against the rope and Kelly Kelly as Jericho raised his hand, being frozen by the all too familiar theme music suddenly bursting out through the arena. Jessica kept her eyes widened in fear as Jericho was suddenly tackled down to the floor, causing Kelly to let her go and try to help Chris. Jessica struggled against the rope around her wrist before looking down at the person who was beating on Jericho.. Punk.

**----**

_If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry Just get up_

Jessica stared at the scene in front of her with wider eyes than before. Kelly trying to pull Punk off of Jericho, as Punk continued to beat down on him. Jessica struggled against the rope around her wrists, before finally managing to get free, narrowing her eyes and growling before tackling Kelly Kelly down onto the floor as she tried to pull Punk off of Jericho still. Jessica pinned her down onto the floor and pulled at her hair with one hand as she repeatedly slapped her across the face, before standing up and pulling Kelly across the ring until she connected with the turn buckles. She watched as Kelly groaned in pain, grabbing her by the hair again before clotheslining her onto the floor, sitting on her stomach and hitting her over and over again, all of her past terror and panic dissolving and being replaced by raging anger. She screamed out before standing up, looking over at a heavily breaving Punk as he stood up, looking down at Jericho. Punk looked over at her and smiled faintly, before they both suddenly got the same idea. Punk and Jessica smirked at each other before Punk lifted a slightly unconsious Jericho over his shoulders in a fire mans carry, as Jessica climbed onto the top rope at the same time. They looked at each other and winked, Jessica giggling slightly and grinning, before Jessica jumped off the ropes and onto Kelly at the same time Punks knee connected with Jerichos skull.  
**Todd;; "Go To Sleep and Moonsault!! Go To Sleep and Moonsault by Jessica and CM Punk!"  
JR;; "That was a thing of amazement there Todd."**  
Jessica slowly stood up off of a groaning Kelly Kelly, walking over to Punk and looking up at him, biting down on her bottom lip before Punk pulled her into a tight hug, causing Jessica to grin and laugh slightly. She wrapped her arms around Punk before the pair pulled apart, their lips crashing together roughly as the crowd around them in the arena went insane..

_Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot_


	15. Tour Bus Moments

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Avenged Sevenfold - Warmness On The Soul. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide._

Punk chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Jessica jump around the tour van, her earphones in her ears as she danced around in the bunks, headbanging to Papa Roach. He looked over at Jeff Hardy and the pair grinned at each other, before looking back at Jessica as she continued to jump around a slightly scared Shannon Moore. Punk chuckled and grabbed a Pepsi from beside him, cracking it open as he continued to watch Jessica jump around in a pair of white boy shorts, a black vest with the words 'Rawwr?' written across it in pink, and slippers. He couldn't help but smirk to himself at the sight. She was absolutely insane, but she never looked more stunning.. With her newly done lip piercing and her tongue bar as she continued to yell along to Green day. Her tattoo on her ankle of a blue and pink butterfly and a skull with wings on her lower back. She was a mystery, but he wouldn't want her any other way. Punk looked over at the Hardys for a moment before looking back as Jessica jumped on Shannon's back and wrapped her legs around his waist and messed up his hair with a giggle, pulling one of her earphones out.  
"Heyy!" Shannon whined.  
Punk and the Hardys chuckled as Jessica grinned innocently and kissed his cheek before jumping down off his back and jumping around in the bunks again, before looking up through her fringe at the three of them, grinning widely before skipping over to them and sitting on Punk's lap, kissing him lightly as Papa Roach - 'I Almost Told You I Loved You' blasted out of her earphones. Punk smiled to himself as Jessica lent her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes as her sugar rush went down. He stroked her side lightly before pressing his lips to her forehead lightly.  
"Punks whipped!" The younger Hardy exclaimed, standing up and pointing at them both with a fake shocked expression.  
This caused everyone in the tour bus; Punk, Jessica, Matt, Jess, Shannon and Shane, to burst out laughing at his accusing. Punk rolled his eyes and flipped him off with a smirk before looking down at Jessica as she giggled. Jessica looked up at Jeff and pouted faintly before sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Dont be mean to Punk!" She said with another pout.  
"Yeah Jeff. Don't be mean." The older Hardy said with a chuckle, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his brothers head.  
Jeff gasped before pulling a face, picking up the pillow that had just hit him, throwing it back at Matt, before the two started attacking each other with pillows, soon joined by Shannon.. The bus soon stopped and Jessica slowly opened her eyes, pausing her music before kissing Punks cheek with a grin, standing up and walking over to the door, opening it and jumping out of the bus, not caring that she was wearing hardly anything. Punk walked over to the door and chuckled as he watched Jessica run over to Melina as she got out hers, John's and Mike's tour bus, crushing her in a hug. Punk shook his head before getting out of the bus, followed by the other four. He walked over to Jess and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and kissing her neck lightly.  
"You have just about no clothes on." He murmured into her ear.  
Jessica looked up at him and grinned, before turning around and burying her head into his chest as she giggled.  
"As long as your with me, i should be fine." She whispered.  
Punk shook his head to himself. She was such a mystery, but that's why he loved her..

**----**

_And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

Jessica smiled to herself as she sat on the tour bus, still in her boy shorts, vest and slippers. She let out a slight sigh of happiness before slowly opening her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as a mischievous grin appeared across her face. She opened the mini fringe from beside her and grabbed the last packet of Skittles and a Pepsi, cracking it open before drinking some. She looked down at the Skittles bag and smirked, Jeff would never get them now. The thought almost caused her to giggle. She opened the bag and placed her Pepsi down, eating some of the rainbow coloured candy before looking up quickly as she heard someone walk in through the tour bus door. She widened her eyes as she saw Jeff, hiding the Skittles bag behind her back as she stared at the younger Hardy.  
"H..Hey." She stuttered slightly.  
Jeff looked down at her and raised an eyebrow slightly to himself.  
"Why are you acting weird?" He asked cautiously.  
Jessica let out a nervous giggle and clutched onto the Skittles bag behind her back.  
"Weird? Whose acting weird?" She asked, trying to act casual.  
Jeff looked at her oddly for a moment, before crouching down and opening the mini fridge, his eyes widening as he noticed the last bag of Skittles was missing. He looked up at Jessica and frowned. Jessica widened her eyes, standing up slowly before running off into the bunks, letting out a slight squeal as she noticed the younger Hardy hot on her trails. She clutched the bag to her chest and continued to run away from the Rainbow Warrior.  
"Hes going to kill me!" Jessica screamed as she ran into the bunks, widening her eyes as she was cornered by Jeff.  
"Help me!" She yelled, looking at Punk, Matt, Shannon and Shane, who where all watching from their bunks with amused expressions.  
"Where good." Matt said with a shrug, the other three nodding.  
Jessica widened her eyes before slowly taking a step back, widening her eyes more as she felt her back connect with the wall.  
"Please don't kill me Jeff.." She whispered as the younger Hardy took a step closer to her.  
"Gimme' the skittles." Jeff said, staring at the bag.  
Jessica hesitated before smirking as she suddenly got an idea, shoving the packet down her top and into her bra.  
"You want them, come get them." She declared with a nod and a smirk.  
Matt and Shannon couldn't help but go into hysterical laughter at the sudden shocked looks on Punk's and Jeff's face. Jeff smirked at Jessica before shrugging.  
"Fine." He said simply, before walking closer to her.  
Jessica widened her eyes and held her hands over her chest, biting down on her bottom lip roughly.  
"No!" She screamed as Jeff was about a metre or so away from her, ducking under his arm and running over to hers and Punk's bunk, jumping onto the bunk behind him.  
She held onto his shoulder and stared at the Rainbow Haired One, with a fake scared expression, pouting. Shannon and Matt started laughing again as Shane shook his head, soon joining in with the other two's laughter. Punk looked at Jessica, before smirking faintly and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her onto his lap before kissing her neck lightly.  
"Shes mine Hardy." Punk said with a smirk.  
Jeff groaned in defeat, sticking his tongue out at Jessica. Jessica giggled, before sticking her tongue back out at Jeff and grinning. She lent up and kissed Punk lightly.  
"Thank you." She whispered.

**----**

_And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

Jessica smiled to herself as she laid beside Punk, her eyes closed as she laid his head on his chest. She yawned quietly and kept her arms wrapped around him tightly, feeling relaxed from the way that Punk continued to stroke her side gently. She opened her eyes slowly before tracing the tattoos on his arm lightly with her fingertips with a slight grin, pressing her lips to his chest lightly before looking up at him and smiling widely to herself, leaning up and pressing her lips to his gently for a moment, before leaning her head back onto his chest as she continued to trace his tattoos. She felt in heaven. Even though there was a silent, it wasn't awkward or boring, it was nice.. She loved just laying here with Punk, not having to say anything, because things felt so right. She didn't know what she would do without him in all honesty. She would probably have a breakdown or something more extreme.. She closed her eyes and shook the thoughts from out of her head, knowing that Punk loved her just as much as she loved him, despite it seeming almost impossible considering how much she loved him. Jessica grinned to herself and continued to trace the tattoos on Punks arm lightly, smiling as she felt Punk's lips on her forehead, slowly opening her eyes again to look up at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too.."

_I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

**----**

**A/N;; Sorry for suckish ending. Couldn't think of anything else. Been captivated by new story. lol. **


	16. Lost

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Papa Roach - Lifeline. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_When I was a boy I didn't care 'bout a thing It was me and this world and a broken dream I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong_

_I was way out there on the wrong side of town And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out Then I realized that it was all my fault_

Jessica grinned to herself as she wrapped her legs around Punks waist, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She grinned to herself as he carried her along, kissing his neck lightly with a faint smirk before pulling back and looking around at her surroundings. She looked over at Melina, who was on John's back and grinned childishly, before the pair of them laughed and grinned at each other widely. Shannon looked up at Shane and Matt, scrunching up his nose as he stuck out his bottom lip slightly.  
"Why cant i get a piggy back?" He whined childishly.  
Everyone looked over at Shannon and raised their eyebrows before laughing. Jeff shook his head and looked down at his friend, placing a hand onto his shoulder and resisting the urge to smirk.  
"Because Shan, your a guy.. And, it would look gay." He said simply.  
Jessica couldn't help but laugh again as Shannon gasped and pouted. She grinned before jumping off of Punks back, kissing his cheek lightly before making her way over to the MF'er with a grin. She looked up at Jeff, Shane and Matt, poking them all in the chests lightly and sticking out her bottom lip as she stared up at them with her crystal blue eyes.  
"Don't be mean to Shann!" She complained, sticking out her bottom lip.  
Jessica looked over and up at Shannon before the pair grinned childishly at each other. Jessica giggled before jumping onto Shannon's back and wrapping her legs before pressing her lips to his cheek lightly. She grinned and giggled slightly.  
"Dont worry about those meanies. I love you Shan!" She declared with a grin.  
Jessica did love Shannon, not in a sexual way or anything.. She thought of him more as a brother, because they had loads in common and where both too dorky for their own good. Shannon looks up at her and chuckled slightly before grinning widely at her. Jessica smiled back before walking back over to Punk and jumping onto his back, kissing his neck lightly with a grin.  
"I love you more though." She whispered into Punks ear, kissing him gently before burying her head into the crook of his head.

**----**

_I've been looking for a lifeline For what seems like a lifetime I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again Looking for a lifeline_

_So I put out my hand and I asked for some help We tore down the walls I built around myself I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground_

Jessica looked around at the dark sky and tightener her legs around Punk slightly more, leaning her head onto his shoulder and biting down on her bottom lip before yawning quietly. They had walking for ages now, to god knows where as well. Jessica scrunched up her nose and looked over at Melina, giggling slightly to see that the Paparazzi Princess was almost fully asleep on John's shoulder. "Where are we going?" Jessica asked with a yawn.  
Everyone stopped walking and looked at at Matt. Matt looked around before realising everyone was staring at him, frowning slightly before blinking afew times.  
"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Where. Are. We. Going?" Shane asked, saying each word slowly and smirking slightly.  
Matt narrowed his eyes at Shane before shrugging.  
"And im suppose to know this.. How?" Matt asked in confusion.  
Jessica and Melina groaned loudly before burying their heads into Punk's and John's shoulder. "Because, your the normal one here.." John said.  
"And, you always know where everything is." Jeff added.  
"And where everyone is suppose to be going." Punk finished off.  
Shannon groaned loudly along with Jeff.  
"Well, i think that we are definitely... Lost." Shane declared.

**----**

_I've been looking for a lifeline For what seems like a lifetime I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again Looking for a lifeline_

_Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again Looking for a lifeline_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes as she felt Punk stop, yawning quietly before blinking a few times and looking around, before back down at Punk.  
"Where are we?" She whispered with another yawn.  
Punk looked up at her and chuckled, causing Jessica to give a slight grin. She looked around before leaning her head onto Punk's shoulder, smirking as she saw a ocean ahead. She looked over at Melina to see her grinning devilishly back at her, both of them having the same idea. They both jumped down from their boyfriend backs before kicking their shoes off in the sand.  
"Shane!" Jessica yelled.  
Shane looked up and raised an eyebrow, before catching Jessica's and Melina's phones as they where thrown at him, unable to contain a chuckle before shoving them into his pocket.  
Melina and Jessica looked at each other and grinned. Jessica thought for a moment before shrugging, pulling off her socks, jacket and t-shirt, soon followed by Melina doing the same thing. They looked back at Punk, John, Shane, Shannon, Jeff and Matt to find them all staring. They laughed before shaking their heads. Melina grabbed Jessica's arm lightly before the pair ran towards the water and jumped in. Shannon went to open his mouth as the guys stared after them, only to be cut off by John and Punk.  
"Say anything and die." Punk and John said at the same time.  
Jeff, Matt and Shane laughed at the look of shock that flashed across Shannon's face.  
"I was only going to ask if we where going to sit down.. Geeze." Shannon muttered with a roll of his eyes, before sitting down on the sand and kicking his trainers off.

**----**

_You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way And in a world so cold it's hard to keep the faith I'm never gonna fade away, yeah_

_I've been looking for a lifeline For what seems like a lifetime I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again Looking for a lifeline_

Jessica laughed as she splashed Melina again, holding her hands up above her face to try and protect it in anyway, but failing as Melina splashed her back yet again. The pair looked at each other and smirked before grabbing the other person and pulling them down into the water. Jessica came up and moved her hair from her eyes, spitting water from her mouth as Melina swam around her feet with a devilish smirk. Jessica let out a slight scream as she was suddenly pulled down underwater by Melina, causing all of the guys to laugh, before she saw up to the surface and spat water from her mouth, coughing slightly. She scrunched up her nose before sticking her middle finger up at the guys, which caused them to laugh more, before looking over at Melina as she surfaced. Melina widened her eyes slightly before moving back slowly, a innocent smile on her face. Jessica couldn't help but laugh as Melina screamed and jumped back when she jumped at her, smirking before floating on her back. Melina scrunched up her nose before slowly relaxing, floating on her back next to Jessica.  
"Jessss!" Shane yelled.  
Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself before looking up and over at Shane, quickly swimming over to the shore and walking over to Shane, grabbing her phone off him with a smile as it continued to go off. She pressed the green button before holding the phone up to her ear as the guys looked at her curiously and Melina swam over before sitting down next to John.  
"Hello?" Jessica asked.  
"Is this Jessica Langford?" The man on the other line asked.  
Jessica frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow to herself.  
"Uh, yeah, speaking.." "I'm sorry to tell you that Melonie Langford was found dead this morning after being shot.."  
Jessica stiffened and ignored as her phone dropped out of her hand and onto the sand.  
"No.." She whispered.  
Jessica felt her legs buckle beneath her before she fell down onto her knees, burying her face into her hands as she cried out and sobbed.  
"No.."

_Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again Looking for a lifeline_


	17. Chicago

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Box Car Racer - Sorrow. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Because I need you more Than you need me Because I want you more I know_

_Because we move too fucking fast I think I really had to wish to make this last I know_

Jessica sat staring at the wall opposite her, a blank, pained, confused expression written all over her face. She grasped a almost empty bottle of vodka to her chest, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and the amount she had drunk in such a short amount of time. She hardly ever slept, ate, she didn't do anything anymore. Just stared at the wall opposite her, drink and wait for the time to go past.. Everyone had been treating her differently, they all tried to act normal, but Jessica could see the awkwardness and sympathy in every. single. one of them. Even Punk.. He'd just gone out with the guys and left her there.. But, she'd be fine.. She didn't need them, she didn't need anyone.. She needed her mum back. She needed her mum. She needed Lilly and Jennifer. She needed her old life back, back when everything was fine. And she didn't feel dead inside. She clung the bottle tighter to her chest as she felt the tears fill up in her eyes from her thoughts. She grabbed another vodka bottle that hadn't been opened yet and clung it to her chest with her other bottle, standing up slowly and walking into the hotel living room. She ignored the looks she got from Punk, Shannon, Matt and Jeff as she walked straight past them.  
"Jess.." She heard Punk say quietly to her.  
Jessica shook her head and clutched the vodka closer to her chest, tilting her head towards the ground as she felt tears enter her eyes more by the second. She grabbed the hotel bathroom door handle and opened it, walking inside silently before shutting the door behind her and locking it. She collapsed down onto her knees and broke down again, downing the rest of her vodka from the almost empty bottle as she cried silently, banging her hands down against the floor as her tears stung her eyes and her throat burned. She cried out in pain and shook, crying more but not silently this time, banging her hands down against the floor before grabbing the empty vodka bottle, lobbing it across the room and watching it smash into thousands of tiny little pieces before falling onto the floor.. She ignored as she heard banging on the bathroom floor, grabbing the full vodka bottle and hugging it close to her, staring at the wall opposite her as she continued to shake, not being able to stop her tears from falling.  
"I need you mum.. I need you.." She whispered, repeating it over and over again. She opened her vodka and continued to ignore the banging on the door, downing some of the vodka and ignoring the burning feeling as it went down her throat.  
"I need you.."

**----**

_I'm sorry please forgive me Believe me if you would_

_Because I cared way more Because I really felt that You felt so much more I know_

Jessica laid on the hotel sofa, curled up in a ball in her pyjamas that she hadn't changed out of for the last three or so days. She hugged her knees to her chest tightly as her faded pink and black hair fell over her eyes and most of her face. She tried to block out the noises that surrounded her from the television and Punk talking to someone on the phone. She hugged her knees tighter and buried her face into them, shivering faintly from the cold before playing with her lip ring slightly as she kept her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up as she heard a noise in front of her, jumping back slightly as she saw Punk crouching down in front of her, forcing herself to give a weak smile, that you probably couldn't even class as a smile.  
"I gotta go out.. Taping.." Punk said down to her quietly.  
Jessica continued to look up at him with her pain filled, empty eyes before nodding slowly. Punk hesitated for a moment before kissing her cheek lightly.  
"I wont be long.." He murmured.  
Jessica watched him stand up, walk off, grabbing his bag before walking out of the hotel room and shutting the door behind him. She reached up slightly and brushed a tear that suddenly fell down her cheek.. She closed her eyes again tightly, sighing to herself as she buried her head into her knees. She wanted the pain to go away, now and forever.. She wanted it all to disappear.. She slowly opened her eyes at a thought.. She didn't deserve Punk.. She didn't deserve to put him through all of this.. He didn't deserve having to put up with her.

**----**

_I'm sorry please forgive me Believe me if you would I'm sorry please forgive me Believe me if you could_

Jessica gripped onto her suite case and opened it up, grabbing all of her clothes from the hotel room, shoving them into the suite case quickly, breathing in and out quickly as she rushed around, her eyes moving around her surroundings for anything of hers quickly. She grabbed her purse before pulling all of the money out of it. She grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear and a clean vest, pulling them on before dragging her fingers through her hair. She chuckled her dirty clothes into her suite case, zipping it up before shoving all of her money into the back pocket of her jeans quickly. She breathied in and out slowly to try in an attempt to calm herself down, despite it not working very well at all.. She ran her fingers through her hair before quickly checking all of the hotel room, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. She bit down on her bottom lip before pulling her suite case of off the bed, dragging it along behind her as she walked out of the hotel bedroom and into the living room. She paused before biting down on her bottom lip and looking around last time, a stinging feeling burning at her heart painfully.. This was for the best.. Punk didn't need all of her shit.. He was better off without her, no matter how much she needed him.. She nodded in help of trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do.. Yes, of course it was.. Punk didn't need her. She sighed before tightening her grip around her suite case, pulling it towards the door, before a thought caused her to stop.. A note? Should she leave him a note? Would he freak out if he came home and find out she was gone? She shrugged faintly to herself before hunting around for a pen and a piece of paper. Jessica grabbed them before leaning over the table in the hotel living room, scribbling down words quickly, her eyes darting up to the clock then the door every few seconds.

_Punk,_

_I'm sorry.. This is for the best.  
I'll always love you.. Never forget that.  
You don't deserve to have to put up with all of my shit.  
Your better than that.._

_-  
Jessica.  
x_

Jessica folded the note in half before scribbling Punk's name down on the front of it, leaving it on the table before looking up at the clock. She breathed in and out slowly to try and calm herself down, before grabbing her suite case, pulling it outside of the hotel room before shutting the door behind her silently. She walked over to the elevator and pressing a button, before walking inside of it and pressing the button to go to the ground floor. She quickly made her way outside before walking over to the side of the street, sticking two fingers into her mouth and whistling loudly, relaxing slightly as a bright yellow taxi pulled up infront of her. She opened the door before chucking her suite case into the back seat, getting in beside it and shutting the cab door.  
"Where to Miss?" The driver asked, looking into his mirror to look back at her.  
"Chicago.."

_I'm sorry please forgive me Believe me if you would I'm sorry please forgive me Believe me if you could Believe me if you could_


	18. I'm Sorry

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Fall Out Boy - Chicago Is So Two Years Ago, or Buckcherry - Sorry, or Evanscence - My Immortal. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_My heart is on my sleeve Wear it like a bruise or blackeye My badge, my witness That means that i believed Every single lie you said_

Jessica looked around at the crowded bar from behind the bar, sighing quietly to herself as she plonked her elbow onto the bar and rested her head onto her palm, grabbing a Pepsi from beside her.. It had been almost 3 months since she last saw Punk.. It's not like he and everyone else wouldn't phone her all the time, but she wouldn't answer. She couldn't. She sighed as she thought of him, cracking her Pepsi open before taking a sip of it. She thought that it would save them both heart ache, despite the amount that Jessica was already in, but, it just multiplied more by the days that went by. It made her felt ache and feel numb inside. Jessica shook her head, forcing the thoughts from out of her head. She hadn't changed much over the past few months, she now had a white fringe and black hair everywhere else and a new tattoo of a black broken heart with a red blood drop falling from it on her right wrist. She still had her lip and tongue piercing and looked basically the same. She'd moved in with Lilly, who had managed to hook her up with this bar job. It was alright working with her best mate, but her soul begged to go back to Punk, Jeff, Shannon, Matt, Melina, John, Lisa, Natalya and Shane.. God, she missed them all so so much.. She shook her head before finishing off her Pepsi forcing herself to pull a smile onto her face.. She couldn't keep doing this to herself.. She looked up as a man stood in front of the bar, putting her Pepsi on the bar top and straightening out. She grit her teeth slightly as she noticed his looking at her chest, clearing her throat and smirking faintly to herself as soon as his eyes snapped up and he looked down at her.  
"What can i get cha'?" She asked with a smile.  
"Shame your not on the list." The guy growled.  
Jessica rolled her eyes to herself.  
"Uhh, two beers, one vodka and five shots." He said after a minute.  
Jessica nodded before grabbing two beer bottles from the mini fringe opposite her, sliding them onto the bar before grabbing one large glass and five mini shot glasses. She grabbed the vodka and filled the larger glass before sliding it onto the bar, shortly followed by the five shots. She looked up at him and forced another smile.  
"That's.. 9.95."  
She thanked the man as he paid her, before chucking the money into the till as he walked off.. She looked over at Lilly and gave a faint grin, before grabbing another Pepsi and cracking it open.. This is gunna' be one long night..

**----**

_Cause every pane of glass that your pebbles tap negates the pains i went through to avoid you And every little pat on the shoulder for attention fails to mention i still hate you_

Jessica stood behind the bar a hour or so later, serving another person. She handed the woman three beers and vodka, before moving onto her next order. She sighed before blowing her white fringe from her eyes and she sorted out a martini and another 3 vodkas. She served the two woman in front of her with a faint smile, before leaning against the mini fridge and letting out a sigh, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand from getting so worked up over having dealt with over 10 customers in 5 minutes. She shook her head to herself before going over to help Lilly, grabbing pint glasses and filling them up with beer and flashing a slight grin at her short blond friend. She wrapped an arm around Lilly and poked her lightly once they had delt with the five people needing to be served.  
"You go on in 5." Lilly said with a wide grin, she always loved watched Jessica.  
Jessica groaned and shook her head before grabbing a beer bottle and drinking some of it, handing it to Lilly before grabbing a Pepsi and cracking it open, downing half of it before shaking her head again as she heard Lilly starting to laugh from beside her. She scrunched up her nose and flipped her friend off as she walked back over to her half of the bar, grabbing a 8 shot glasses and filling them up, before handing them to the person in front of her. She looked over at Lilly and pulled a faint, nervous smile.  
"Please, don't remind me." She mumbled.  
Lilly frowned at her friend. She didn't know why Jessica always got like this before getting onto the stage.. She was amazing at what done. She shouldn't have to hide it. She done it every night as well.. Lilly shook her head to herself.  
"You amazing at it. Now shut up." The blond mumbled, grabbing the black leather cowboy hat from behind her and throwing at Jessica with a smirk.  
Jessica couldn't help but laugh, putting the cowboy hat on and winking at Lilly playfully before climbing over the bar as she heard her name being called.  
"Root for me biatch." Jessica called as she made her way over to the stage.  
Lilly stuck her middle finger up at her and smirked, before turning to the man with rainbow coloured hair and the other one with a Mohawk, flashing a grin at the smaller man.  
"What can i do for you guys?"

**----**

_But there's a light on in Chicago And i know i should be home All the colors of the street signs.  
They remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house_

Jeff and Shannon walked back into the room at the back of the door, slight grins on their faces as they handed around the drinks to everyone else before Jeff turned to Punk.  
"I think you should go out there bro." Jeff said to Punk.  
Shannon couldn't help but grin wider and nod quickly along with what Jeff was saying. Punk raised an eyebrow to himself as he looked at the pair, but slowly standing up and walking towards the entrance to the main part.  
"Whats out there?" Matt asked his brother with raised eyebrows.  
Jeff could only grin at his older brother, before him and Shannon followed Punk. Matt looked at John, Melina, Shane, Lisa and Natalya, all of them raising their eyebrows before following the other three. Only to be shocked by the sight on stage.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for JJ!"

**----**

_She took me down and said:  
"Boys like you are overrated. so save your breath."  
Loaded words and loaded friends Are loaded guns to our heads_

Jessica grinned slightly to herself and took the microphone off of LJ, the manager, thanking her quietly, before turning to the crowd and smiling widely. She always went by the name JJ to everyone except from Lilly.. She couldn't let anyone call her Jessica or Jess. She didn't want them to. She was JJ.  
"Hey guys!" She yelled into the microphone, laughing as she heard the bar go into loud screams and the odd cat call.  
Jessica grinned before taking the black leather cowboy hat off of her head, chucking it over to the bar.  
"Im gunna' sing two songs, VERY close to my heart." She said with a weak smile. "Don't forget to tip your bar woman!" She said quickly with a laugh.  
She looked over at Lilly and laughed again as Lilly cheered, sticking her thumbs up to Jessica, before turning back to the crowd and grinning, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly as her fist song started.

"_Oh i had a lot to say Was thinking on my time away I miss you and things weren't the same 'Cause everything inside it never comes out right And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue I'm sorry about all the things i said to you And i know i can't take it back I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds And baby the way you make my world go 'round And i just wanted to say I'm sorry_."

Jessica paused as the guitar played on its own for a moment, before singing along again, closing her eyes.

"_This time i think I'm to blame It's harder to get through the days We get older and blame turns to shame 'Cause everything inside it never comes out right And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue I'm sorry about all the things i said to you And i know i can't take it back I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds And baby the way you make my world go 'round And i just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day i think about how we came all this way The sleepless nights and the tears you cried It's never too late to make it right Oh yeah Sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue I'm sorry about all the things i said to you And i know i can't take it back I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds And baby the way you make my world go 'round And i just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry_."

Jessica slowly opened her eyes once she had finished singing her first song, grinning as the regulars started cheering for her, along with all of the staff behind the bar and walking around. She sighed silently, secretly wishing that Punk could have been their to hear her sing that and the next song.. Because, they always made her think of him..

**----**

_Cause every pane of glass that your pebbles tap negates the pains i went through to avoid you And every little pat on the shoulder for attention fails to mention i still hate you_

Jessica smiled as the cheers slowly faded, biting down on her bottom lip lightly.  
"Thanks Guys.. And last but not least!" She yelled into the microphone, before closing her eyes again as a familiar tune started playing through the speakers at the top of the bar.

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.."_

Jessica fell silent as the sound of the piano played through, closing her eyes and dropping her head towards the floor slightly as she felt tears bloom in her eyes.

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_."

Jessica couldnt help but get herself lost in the heavy guitar that burst out through the speakers, ignoring the tears that filled up in her eyes again before continuing to sing.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me Me Me.."_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly, wiping a tear that had left her eye.  
"Thank you." She whispered into the microphone, before putting it back and running off to the Staff Room as the tears finally let themselves fall from her crystal blue eyes.

**----**

_But there's a light on in Chicago And i know i should be home All the colors of the street signs.  
They remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house_

Punk stayed frozen to the ground below him as he watched Jessica sing.. God, she looked stunning.. She sounded amazing. She looked amazing. He couldn't help but find himself in trance by her.. He'd been trying to find her for so long. And here she was, singing in front of him and everyone else like an angel.. And he couldn't bring himself to move or make any type of sound at all. He felt a rip as his heart as he saw the tears in his eyes as he watched her run off towards the Staff Room.. Jessica. It was her. He couldn't breathe, feeling his chest tightening, before staring choking on nothing. He took deep breathes before looking around at everyone else, who had the same shocked expressions painted on their faces, well, except from Shannon, who was currently chatting up a barmaid, who looked oddly familiar.. Punk sighed and played with his lip ring.. She was there, he was here..

He needed her.

**----**

_You want apologies Girl, you might hold your breath Until your breathing stops forever, forever (...Every pane of glass) The only thing you'll get Is this curse on your lips:  
(Every pane of) I hope they taste of me forever_

Jessica locked herself in the bathroom in the Staffroom, her back against the wall as she sobbed silently, tears falling almost violently from her eyes. She curled up and sat with her back against the wall, holding her knees to her chest tightly as she continued to cry. She tried to calm herself down as she felt her body start to shake, breathing in and out slowly, despite it not working very well. She shook her head before burying her face into her knees, crying harder.  
"I'm sorry.." She whispered over and over again, looking up at the ceiling before bursting into fresh tears again. "I need you both.."  
Jessica jumped as she heard a sudden banging on the bathroom door, wiping her eyes and looking up.  
"Yeah?" She yelled, a slight break in her voice.  
"Lil wants ya'." Domine yelled through the door with a thick french accent.  
Jessica nodded silently, standing up slowly and wiping her eyes, before slowly walking out out the bathroom and into the staff room..

**----**

_And there's a light on in Chicago (Every pane of glass)  
And i know i should be home (Every pane of)  
All the colors of the street signs.. (Every pane of glass)  
They remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's_

Jessica slowly walked out of the Staff Room, wiping her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand, trying desperately to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying, even though she still had tears in her crystal blue eyes, and she had mascara and eyeliner stains running down both of her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she went to walk behind the bar, forcing herself to calm down, breathing in and out slowly. 'God damn it Jess, your at work!' She mentally yelled at herself, before calming down, running her fingers through her fringe before playing with her lip ring, trying one last time to get rid of the stains on her cheeks, letting out a sigh of defeat as they didn't come off. Jessica slowly walked behind the bar before walking over to Lilly, grabbing a Pepsi from the mini fringe and cracking it open, slowly looking up and widening her eyes at the sight in front of her.  
"Hey Je-- JJ, i want you to meet.." Lilly started.  
"Shannon.." Jessica whispered, her eyes widening as her Pepsi fell from out of her hands, taking a step back as tears still threatened to fall from her eyes.  
"You two know each other?" Lilly asked with a raised an eyebrow, looking between Shannon and Jessica.  
Shannon sighed and looked at Jessica, then Lilly, nodding silently.  
Jessica kept her eyes glued to Shannon as she took steps back.. No, this wasn't happening.. She needed to get out of there.. Now. She jumped and spun around as she felt her back connect with something, smiling sheepishly at Domine. She slowly turned, before her eyes connected with the hazel eyes she had missed for so long.  
"Punk.."

_With every breath i wish your body will be broken again, again With every breath i wish your body would be broken again, again With every breath i wish your body will be broken again, again With every breath i wish your body would be broken again_


	19. Let The Rain Fall Down

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own 30 Seconds To Mars - Attack. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted Surrender to nothing, or give up what I Started and stopped it, from end to beginning A new day is coming, and I am finally free_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack Run away, run away, go chase yourself Run away, run away, now I'll attack I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

Jessica continued to stare at Punk, her chest tightening in panic as she felt Lilly's, Punk's, Shannon's, John's, Melina's, Shane's, Natalya's and Lisa's stares on her. She shook her head, it was all too much.. This wasn't happening. She closed her eyes before doing the one thing she knew she could do oh, so well.. She slowly walked over to the bar, slinging her leg over it and jumping down quickly before running for it.  
"JJ!" Her boss yelled at her loudly from behind her bar.  
Jessica shook her head and ignored her bosses screams at her, before she continued to run, grabbing the pub door and opening it before running outside into the rain. "Jess!" Lilly screamed after her, not bothering to use her 'new name.  
Lilly slung her leg over the bar, going to run after her best friend before being grabbed by the wrist and pulled back sharply into Shannon's chest.  
"Leave her.." Shannon murmured.  
Lilly looked up at Shannon before nodding slowly, sighing as she closed her eyes, silently begging to herself that Jessica knows shes doing.  
Jessica continued to run as fast as she could, her rain pouring down onto her heavily and her breathing struggling before she grabbed a lamppost before her legs gave out. She gripped onto it for a few minutes, feeling her legs wobbling slightly as tears ran down her face, mixing in with the rain that already fell down onto her face.  
"Why did you do this all to me?!" She screamed up at the sky, shaking her head and driving her fists into the lamppost metal.

**----**

_I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever It ended for both of us, faster than a Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack Run away, run away, go chase yourself Run away, run away, now I'll attack I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

Jessica let go of the lamp post a minute later as her legs stopped shaking, grabbing her car keys from her pocket before running again towards her car.. She needed to get out there. She needed to go home, curl up in a ball in the corner and cry her little black heart out as she tried to vanish from the world. She couldn't let Punk find her again. She'd ran away from him all those months ago to prevent him from leaving her or his own heartache, not for hers to multiply.. She shook her head and unlocked her car, leaning on the bonnet for a moment and letting her legs shake again, before gripping onto the door handle of her car and yanking it open. She sat inside of her car and forced herself to calm down. "Relax woman." She mumbled.  
She shoved the car keys into the engine as she slammed the car door, breathing in and out slowly before turning on the engine, widening her eyes as her car refused to start. She swear she felt her heartbeat stop there an then at that exact moment. She widened her eyes and tried to start it up again, her chest tightening again and panicking more than before as it refused.  
"C'mon baby.." She whispered, trying again to make her car start.  
Jessica slumped back in her cat seat and buried her head into her hands, shaking her head slowly. This was not happening.. This could not be happening, now, at the worse possible time ever. Just her luck eh? Jessica growled in annoyance before trying to start her car up again, not giving up. She yelled out in frustration as it refused, yanking her car keys from the engine and getting out of the car, slamming the door shut.  
"Stupid fucking vechile!" She screamed at it, before bringing her leg back and booting the wheel.  
Jessica closed her eyes before crying out in pain, bending over and grabbing her foot tight, squeezing her eyes shut before booting the wheel again as the pain slowly subsided, not hearing the upcoming footsteps.  
"Stupid fucking thing! Why did i pay over 2 grand for you? You dont even fucking work!" She yelled out again.  
She growled before dropping down onto her knees, leaning on the hood of the car as she banged her fists against it repeatedly, ignoring the rain as it fell down onto her harder, before looking up at the sky and sticking her middle finger up.  
"This is all your god damn fault!" She yelled.  
She knew she wouldn't be going to heaven anyway.. So why bother?  
Jessica jumped and stood up quickly as she heard a chuckle from behind her, turning around and stumbling back into her car as she locked eyes with Punk.  
"Car trouble?" Punk asked sarcastically, unable to keep the smirk off of his face.

**----**

_Your promises, they look like lies Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack Run away, run away, go chase yourself Run away, run away, now I'll attack I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack_

Jessica looked at Punk before dropping her gaze down onto the floor, biting down onto her bottom lip roughly and playing with her lip ring slightly as she felt herself go weak from under his gaze.  
"What do you want?" She mumbled.  
Punk laughed fakely and looked at her, shaking his head slowly to himself. She couldn't even look at him.. Classic.  
"You know what i damn well want. I wanna know why you left." Punk replied, with a quite scary calm voice.  
Jessica ran her fingers through her white fringe before slowly looking up at Punk, her crystal blue eyes locking with his hazel ones.  
"You where gunna' leave me.. I could feel it.." She said quietly, shaking her head.  
"I wasn't going to leave you." Punk said, raising an eyebrow.  
Jessica looked over at him and scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly before locking eyes with his again.  
"Please.. I saw the way you and everyone treated me. Im not as dumb as you all think!" She yelled at him, taking a step forward.  
"You weren't exactly Little Miss Social where you?" Punk retorted, taking a step towards her. "You didn't even say two words when anyone was around!"  
"MY MOTHER HAD DIED!" She screamed at him, a stray tear leaving her eye, before fresh ones bloomed up in her ears, mixing with the raindrops that fell down her face.  
"You didn't have to leave though did you?!" Punk yelled at her, taking another step towards her, his eyes darkening slightly.  
"What? Did you expect me to just fucking wait around for you to ditch me?" She yelled back at him, taking a step towards him, challenging him.  
"I wouldn't have left you woman!" Punk snapped back, walking towards her.  
Jessica and Punk stared at each other in the eye, touching nose to nose as they continued screaming words at each other.  
"I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Jessica screamed at him.  
"I still fucking love YOU!" Punk yelled back.  
Punk grabbed Jessica's face in his hands before crushing her lips with his.  
Jessica pulled back, slapping him sharply across the face, before grabbing his shoulders and crushing his lips with hers again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Run away, I'll attack, I will attack Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)  
I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_Your promises (promises, promises)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you, promise you)_


	20. Used

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own 30 Seconds To Mars - Was It A Dream?. But, i DO own Jessica. (& Lilly and Jennifer if i use them.)**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Your defenses were on high Your walls built deep inside Yeah I'm a selfish bastard But at least I'm not alone_

_My intentions never change What I wanted stays the same And I know what I should do It's time to set myself on fire_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes and cringed slightly at the sudden brightness that shone through her curtains, yawning quietly before looking over to her right. Empty.. She widened her eyes and felt her heart sink.. He was there. Punk, he'd been there not that many hours ago.. She knew he was. He was there with her.. And now.. He was gone. Jessica felt her skin go cold, hugging her knees to her chest, her heart sinking further. He never actually cared did he? He just used her.. Jessica shook her head, trying to get the thoughts from her mind, gripping onto her legs more as the words burned into her mind violently, shaking her head more as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.. He used her.. He told he loved her back, got her leg over him and then left.. He was just like the rest. Jessica shook her head more before burying her head into her hands. She told him why she'd left. She broke down nearly as she went over every last detail that had gone through her mind after she'd ran away..

He told her he loved her..

_Flash back._

_Jessica giggled quietly into Punks mouth as she felt him squeeze her arse while he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. She shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter with a grin, before stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips lightly.  
"Perv." She whispered with a smirk.  
"Bitch." Punk shot back.  
"Bastard."  
"Slut."  
Jessica pulled back and stared at Punk.. That stung. She dropped her gaze down to the floor, before slowly unwrapping herself from him, planting her feet onto the ground and turning her back to him, looking down at her bed with a hurt expression. She folded her arms over her chest, staying where she was, not moving as she heard a sigh from behind her, before not being able to help herself as she tilted her head to the side and closing her eyes as she felt Punks lips on her neck.  
"I'm sorry.." Punk breathed into her ear, tugging on her earlobe lightly with his teeth.  
Jessica kept her eyes shut, keeping her feet planted onto the ground, resisting the sudden strong urge to pull him into a neck breaking kiss. She shook her head stubbornly, before gasping quietly as she felt Punk bite at the skin on her neck. Punk smirked to himself before turning her around, crushing his lips with hers, pulling her into him as he felt Jessica slowly give in and kiss him back. Jessica closed her eyes before pressing herself up against him, parting her lips as she felt Punks tongue run over her bottom lip, brushing her tongue over his lightly. Jessica tugged on Punks bottom lip lightly with her teeth and smirked to herself, before letting out a squeak as she felt herself being pinned down against her bed, hands held above her head. Jessica watched Punk carefully, before shivering as she felt Punks hands under her shirt, running his fingertips down over her stomach. She closed her eyes before biting down on her bottom lip lightly as she felt Punk pop open the top button to her jeans as he kissed down her neck.. She pressed herself up against him before struggling against his grip around her wrists, earning a quiet chuckle from Punk.  
"Patient dollface." Punk purred into her ear, before crushing his lips with hers again as she he popped open the rest of the buttons of her jeans.  
Jessica whimpered quietly before going silent, biting her bottom lip as she felt her jeans being tugged off as Punk released his grip around her wrists. She felt herself go weak as Punk flashed a smirk at her before tugging her shirt over her neck, kissing down over her stomach slowly as he ran a hand up her inner thigh, stroking her skin lightly with his fingertips. Jessica closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, before letting out a slight gasp and a moan as she felt Punks tongue bar run over her inner thigh slowly, closing her eyes tighter as she felt herself being pulled into the intoxicating pleasure.._

**----**

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it A photograph of you and I_

_Your reflection I've erased Like a thousand burned out yesterdays Believe me when I say goodbye forever Is for good_

Jessica sat on her bed, holding her knees tighter than before, trying to forget.. Her moans and his grunts ran through her ears repeatedly like an alarm bell. She closed her eyes before snapping them open again as memories of last night played through her head, her cries slowly getting louder by the second before she let out a slight pain filled scream and grabbed the nearest thing closer to her, picking it up and chucking it at the wall besides her tv, watching the picture frame smash into tiny pieces except for the wood. She watched as it all fell to the floor, crying out again again as the picture of her and Punk fell down onto the floor, she grabbed a pillow, burying her face into it, blocking out the sudden banging that came from her bedroom door, burying her head into her pillow and crying herself into a deep, dream filled sleep..

Jessica slowly woke up afew hours later, her eyes red and stinging from the amount of tears she had cried. She sighed before slowly getting up and out of her bed, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white vest and a black hoodie that was two times bigger than she needed, pulling them on and quickly exiting her bedroom. She looked around the hallway before slowly walking down the stairs and making her way towards the door, silently begging that Lilly wouldn't see her.  
"Jess.."  
Jessica jumped and turned around, forcing herself to give a fake smile as Lilly stood there in the door frame of the living room, looking at her with concerned eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she watched a shirtless Shannon walk up behind Lilly in nothing but his jeans from last night. Jessica shook her head to herself before pulling the hood of her jumper up, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.  
"I'm fine.." She lied through her teeth, forcing herself to give another fake smile. "I'm going to see mum.." She whispered, a slight break in her voice.  
Jessica dropped her gaze to the ground after Lilly nodded, not fully convinced, before turning on her heel silently and exiting the house without another word. She glanced around at her surroundings slyly as she walked through the empty Chicago streets, before facing down to the ground again as she continued to walk in the deafening silence..

**----**

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it A photograph of you and I_

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it A photograph of you and I (A photograph of you and I)_

Jessica walked into the graveyard, searching her surroundings before slowly pulling down her hood as she noticed no one around. She sniffed before making her way through the middle of the different graves, hesitating being stopping in front of one of the newest gravestones there. She stared at the raven black marble before slowly crouching down in front of the grave stone, tracing the words lightly with her fingers.

**'Melonie Marie Langford.  
1960-2009.  
Loving mother, Loving wife, loving daughter and sister.  
'Gone but never forgotten'.'**

Jessica sat down in front of the gravestone, besides the freshly dug up ground, staring down at her hands as she placed them onto her lap, before looking at the gravestone, sniffing slightly before looking at her mothers gravestone again, smiling faintly at the bright coloured flowers that surrounded it, most brought by herself. She looked down before letting a tear slowly fall from her eyes and down her right cheek.  
"I miss you mum.. I need you so much.. Its been three months and it still hurts.." Jessica paused, wiping her eyes as they threatened to spill over again. "I feel empty without you mum.. Now you and Punk aren't here, i don't know why I'm still living." She whispered, her shoulders shaking slightly as she finally started to cry again.  
"I need you here with me. Just you and me, like old times.. I need you so much.." She paused again, shaking her head.  
"I'll avenged you. I'll hunt him down and make him pay for what he done to you.. I promise." She whispered, anger bubbling up inside of her.  
Jessica could still hear when a police officer told her that her father had shot her mother, leaving her there to bleed to death. The thought filled her up with rage.. She'd hunt him down.. She'd kill him for sure. Jessica sighed before looking at her mums gravestone again.  
"It gets harder every day without you.. You where my rock for so long, and i was yours.." She sobbed.

"I love you mum.." She whispered.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it A photograph of you and I A photograph of you and I A photograph of you and I... in love..._


	21. LIAR! Liar! Your a liarr!

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Simple Plan - Dont Wanna Think About You. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Can you leave me here alone now I don't wanna hear you say That you know me That I should be Always doin what you say_

_Cuz I'm tryin to get through today And there's one thing I know_

Jessica sat on the toilet seat in hers and Lilly's bathroom, raising an eyebrow to herself as Lilly sat on the bathroom floor, continuing to babble on about nothing whatsoever.  
"OH! I needa get stamps.. I really like the gold ones th---"  
"Damn it woman!" Jessica pratically yelled a minute later.  
Lilly jumped and snapped out of her gaze, staring at her roommate and best friend with wide eyes.  
"I know your giddy from sleeping with Shannon." Jessica stated a minute later, with a smirk. "How was he?"  
Lilly went red before squeaking, reaching out and slapping Jessica's leg with a frown.  
"It only happened on---"  
"LIAR!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing at her. "Liar! Liar! Your a god damn fucking liar!"  
Jessica continued to yell, despite how embarrassed her best friend seemed to be. She knew. She heard them every single night for the last three. And it kept her up, annoyingly.  
"Shut upp!" Lilly whined, pouting.  
Jessica couldn't help but to laugh and shake her head with a grin, standing up and checking her hair dye in the bathroom mirror.  
"Hmm.. Seems about done. What you think?" Jessica asked, turning back to Lilly, considering she was a part time hairdresser.  
"Looks good to me." Lilly announced with a grin.  
Jessica grinned before leaning over the bath, turning the shower off and putting onto her hair, watching as the water quickly turned bright red..

**----**

_I don't wanna think about you Think about me Don't wanna figure this out I Don't wanna think about you Or think about nothin Don't wanna talk this one out I won't let you bring me down Cuz I know I don't wanna think about you_

_Don't wanna think about you_

Jessica growled and continued to punch the punching bag over and over again, all of her anger slowly dissolving as she continued her attack on her punching bag. She lifted her leg before kicking it hard, punching it again before kicking it again with her other leg. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before grinning over at Lilly, who bit down on her bottom lip. She turned her attention back to her punching bag before thinking back to three nights ago, when she saw Punk again, smirking in determination as her blood started to boil. She let out a growl before attacking her punching bag again, her now bright red hair falling over her eyes as she punched and kicked at the hanging object madly. "Ropes?" Lilly asked carefully round 5 minutes later, watch Jessica stop her assault on the punching bag, leaning over and catching her breathe.  
Jessica looked up at Lilly for a moment, her bright red hair covering most of her vision, nodding silently before walking over to the skipping ropes. She grabbed one as Lilly did, both of them putting the ends into their hands, before they stood on their tiptoes, starting skipping quickly, just missing the rope catching them as they jumped silently. Jessica closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, jumping up and down to avoid the skipping rope catching her feet. She opened an eye and couldn't help but laugh as she watched Lilly jump slightly slower than her. Jessica closed her eyes again before skipping faster, standing on her tiptoes and feeling herself get lost in it, ignoring the beads of sweat that started to form on the top of her forehead. Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone suddenly started playing loudly. She raised an eyebrow to herself before slowly opening her eyes, putting her skipping rope down onto the floor and walking over to her phone, wiping her forehead before answering her phone.  
"Hellooo?" Jessica sung into her phone, not bothering to check who was phoning.  
"Is this Jessica Langford?" Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself, before almost instantly realising the voice on the other line. She grinned before holding onto her phone tighter.  
"Hey Vince." She said with a smile.  
"Hey Jessica, i have a question for you."  
"Sure go ahead." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow to herself.  
"Are you busy tonight?"

**----**

_When I wake up here tomorrow Things will never be the same Cuz I won't wait Cuz you won't change And you'll always be this way_

_Now I'm gonna get through today And there's one thing I know_

Jessica sat in Lilly's car in the parking lot, staring up at the large arena in front of her, with scared, nervous, unsure eyes. She looked over at Lilly and bit down on her bottom lip roughly. Lilly looked over at her before smiling, nodding and taking her hand, squeezing it gently.  
"It will all be fine." Lilly whispered to her best friend with a smile.  
Jessica looked at her bestfriend and roommate, unsure, before slowly nodding and forcing herself to calm down.. She closed her eyes, before opening the car door and getting out of the car, pulling her black hood up over her eyes and smiling at Lilly.  
"Good luck!" Lilly said with a grin.  
Jessica couldn't help but grin at her friend, shutting the car door before walking towards the arena ahead of her. She stood in front of it before looking around, trying to find the back entrance, grabbing her VIP pass from her pocket and walking up the the security who stood at the back door. She smiled faintly before showing it to him, then shoving it back into her pocket as he opened the door.  
" is waiting for you in his office." The security dude grumbled.  
Jessica nodded silently before showing him a polite smile, making her way into the back entrance and walking into the door of Vince's office, not bothering to knock, locking the door behind her.  
"Hey Vince." She said, putting her bag down onto his office floor and pulling her black hood off. She looked at him and smiled widely. She wore a blood red corset that matched her hair, black skinny jeans, black knee high leather boots, a black fishnet arm warmer on her right arm, with a red fishnet glove over the top.  
"Jessica." Vince said with a smile, pulling a script out from his desk draw and handing it to her.  
Jessica flipped through the pages before coming across her match, playing with her lip ring before a smirk slowly formed on her face.  
Excellent..

**----**

_I don't wanna think about you Think about me Don't wanna figure this out I don't wanna think about you Or think about nothin Don't wanna talk this one out This time I won't let you bring me down Won't let you shut me out This time I know I don't wanna think about you_

_Run away Run away Running as fast as I can Run away Run away I'll never come back again Run away Run away_

Shannon Moore stood in the middle of the ring, his head facing down towards the mat as a smirking Edge and Maryse stood in front of him.  
"Here all alone Shannon? Couldn't find any Diva that actually wanted to tag team with you?" Edge snarled into the microphone, Maryse laughing loudly with a smirk from beside him.  
Shannon grit his teeth, his gaze staying down on the floor as Edge continued to taunt him.  
"Why would anyone ever want to team up with you eh' Shannon?" Edge continued.  
"Your nothing but a reject. A poser. Who no one likes. Face it Shannon, your just a re---"

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Edge was suddenly cut off by Good Charlotte suddenly blasting out through the arena, the lights going out and red lights flashing around the arena randomly.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around And he doesn't even care and your figuring out The only way your gonna keep somebody around Well I'm about to let you know_

Jessica stood backstage, in a black sleeveless hoodie, her chest tightening as she started to panic.. She couldn't do this. She looked down, her hood covering most of her face before she breavied in, making her way out onto the platform.  
Shannon, Edge and Maryse looked over at Platforms, an annoyed expression on Edges face and shocked expressions on Shannon's and Maryse's.

_There's something I don't wanna understand The only way a woman is gonna want a man The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands Is breaking apart her heart Don't tell her she is the reason that you live Don't give her everything that you got to give If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live Just break it apart her heart_

Jessica stood there with a smirk, the arena lights still out except for the random red ones, she grabbed a microphone off one of the tech guys, flashing him a smile before pulling down her hood and chucking her jacket to the side. The lights turned on again and all of the cameras turned her way. Jessica stood there, watching the look of shock on Shannon's, Edge's and Maryse's faces, the crowd suddenly erupting into cheers and screams.  
"Miss me?" She whispered into the microphone, a smirk forming on her face..

**----**

_Don't wanna think about you Think about me Don't wanna figure this out Don't wanna think about you Think about me Don't wanna talk this one out_

Jessica ran down the ramp before sliding into the ring, her eyes looked with Maryse as she screamed at her in her French accent. Jessica rolled her eyes before standing up, walking over to the French Beauty and standing nose to nose to her, despite being slightly smaller than her.  
"You think your big huh? Some 'comeback' you didnt even wrestle!" Maryse screamed into her face.  
"That was then! This is now!" Jessica screamed back as the bell rang.  
Jessica took a step back as she felt Shannon put a hand onto her arm, flashing him a slight smile before walking over to there corner.  
"You slut!" Maryse screamed.  
Jessica froze. She grit her teeth before turning slightly, showing Maryse her side. She growled before lifting a leg, her boot connecting with Maryses jaw, sending her down onto the floor. She looked down at Maryse and smirked.  
"Say it again, bitch." She snarled.  
She looked back at Shannon, shaking her head to herself at his shocked expression. She just smirked at him before watching him climb out on the apron. She turned back to Maryse and smirked widely, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her up onto her feet, before slapping her across the face.  
"Not so big on words now huh?" She yelled at her.  
Jessica shook her head before grinning to herself. Maryse screamed out at her hair was pulled at hard, closing her eyes before quickly tagging Edge in. Jessica sighed before releasing her grip on Maryse, watching as she stumbled back and got out of the ring, before turning back and smirking as she found herself face to face with Edge.  
"Think thats funny huh?" He snapped, shoving her back by the shoulders.  
Jessica stumbled back slightly before going to kick Edge in the chest, before having her foot caught in his grip. She jumped up and down on one leg for a moment, before jumping and kicking her other leg in the side of Edge's head, standing back up and tagging Shannon in. She watched as Shannon and Edge wrestled, cheering him on from the apron, a grin spreading across her face as she watched Shannon jump off the ropes in the Halo, landing on Edge..

**----**

_I don't wanna think about you Think about me Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)  
I don't wanna think about you Or think about nothin Don't wanna talk this one out This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)  
Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)  
This time I know I don't wanna think about you_

Jessica jumped up and down on the apron, clapping loudly as Edge brought Shannon into a head lock.  
"C'mon Shan!" She yelled at him, clapping louder, the crowd joining in with her. She grinned as Shannon got out of the headlock, cheering him on louder than before and banging her hands against the top turnbuckle. She pumped her fist into the air as Shannon pinned Edge.  
"1..2.."  
Jessica growled as Maryse broke up the three count, climbing into the ring and moving her bright red hair from out of her eyes. She waited until Maryse turned around, before spearing her down onto the ground, rolling her out of the ring before climbing onto the ropes. She raised her hands up and grinned as the crowd all screamed, waiting until Maryse stood up in a gaze, before diving down onto her. "Maryse! Get up!" Edge yelled, leaning over the ropes and yelling louder at his tag team partner. Shannon took this opportunity to grab Edge and roll him up for the count.  
"1..2..3!"  
Jessica pulled back from Maryse as she heard the bell ring and Shannon's music burst out through the arena, grinning before sliding into the room, grabbing Shannon in a tight hug before lifting his hand up into the air. Shannon looked down at Jessica and chuckled before hugging her again, lifting her up into the air. Jessica gasped before poking Shannon, raising their hands one last time as the crowd went mad.  
"Lilly thinks your good in bed by the way." Jessica whispered into his ear with a smirk, before her theme music burst into the arena and the lights went out.

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica quickly slid out of the ring, running up the ramp and backstage, straight towards Vince's office before anyone could see her. She grabbed her bag and lifted her hand at Vince before jogging out of the backdoor in his office. She grinned and ran madly towards Lillys car in the parking lot, opening the door and climbing in as she chuckled her bag into the back seats. Lilly raised her hand and Jessica laughed, hi5ving her.  
"You where great!" Lilly squealed with a grin.  
"Yeah, teaming up with your lover was fun.. Ive missed being in the ring." Jessica admitted with a sigh, shaking her head as Lilly stared to drive.  
"Oh yeah! I told him you thought he was good in bed." Jessica said, smirking.  
Lilly gasped and slapped Jessica's arm, frowning as Jessica started laughing.  
"Mmm.. Its true though.." Lilly said quietly as she drove.  
Jessica shook her head and grinned, looking out of the car window as her heart raced..

_Run away Run away I don't wanna think about you Run away Run away I don't wanna think about you Run away Run away I don't wanna think about you_


	22. Me, You, Mexico

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Evanscence - Lithium. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show Never wanted it to be so cold Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

Jessica sat on hers and Lilly's sofa, laying her head onto Lilly's lap with a sigh as she watched Punk vs Mike also known as 'The Miz'. She sighed to herself before closing her eyes in a silent agony, leaning her head onto her hands as she kept her head on Lilly's lap still, ignoring the tears that rose up into her eyes. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring as she felt her red hair fall over her eyes and most of her face. She bit down onto her bottom lip roughly and slowly opened her eyes, brushing her hair from her eyes as she heard Lilly sigh from above her.  
"You miss him eh?" Lilly murmured down to her.  
Jessica nodded silently before closing her eyes tightly again, burying her head into Lilly's legs and failing to realise as tears slid from her eyes and down over her cheeks. Lilly sighed before pulling Jessica up gently and pulling her into a hug as she watched Punk and Mike continue to wrestle. Jessica buried her head into Lilly's shoulder and shook her head as tears rolled out of her eyes, silently begging for them to stop. She didn't want to cry over him anymore. She didn't want to ache over him anymore. She didn't want to run away every time someone mentioned anything about him.  
She didnt want to be without him..

**----**

_I can't hold on to me Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes the next morning, yawning and sitting up slowly, laughing quietly as she realised that she and Lilly had fallen asleep on the sofa. She smiled to herself before standing up slowly and walking out into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and leaning her head into her hands. She grabbed a mug and made herself coffee, running her fingers through her hair as she started to drink it, before grabbing her phone from out of her pocket as it started to vibrate.  
"Hello?" She said with a yawn.  
"Hey Jessica. Sorry if i woke you. Its Vince, i need to ask you a favour."  
Jessica pulled her phone away from her ear, raising an eyebrow at the time and resisting the urge to laugh '1.24pm'. Smooth one there Jess.  
"Hello? Jess?" Vince asked through the phone.  
"Hey Vince. Sorry.. Yeah, uh, sure.. What did ya' need?" She asked curiously.  
She ran her fingers through her hair before picking up her coffee, walking back into the front room and smiling as she saw Lilly was slowly waking up. She shook her head to herself before passing Lilly her coffee.  
"WWE are leaving for Mexico tomorrow.. And, we, i need you to be there." Vince answered.  
Jessica widened her eyes before staring at her phone, opening and closing her mouth before choking on air.  
"M..Me? Uh, sure.. I can come.." She stuttered, looking at Lilly.  
Lilly looked at her and raised an eyebrow before drinking the rest of Jessica's coffee.  
"Great! I'll see you at Chicago airport at around 6am." Vince said before hanging up.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip before turning to Lilly, looking at her with slightly wide eyes.  
"Im going to Mexico.." She said with a whisper, biting down on her bottom lip.  
Lilly looked at her with a blank expression, before blinking a few times, raising an eyebrow to herself. She widened her eyes in realisation before nodding slowly.  
"M..Mexico?" Lilly stuttered. "Thats, g..great.." She said with a faint smile.  
Jessica looked at Lilly before sighing, running her fingers through hair hair and biting down on her bottom lip, dropping her gaze to the ground for a moment, before looking back up at Lilly.  
"..And, i need you to come with me.."

**----**

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time Drown my will to fly Here in the darkness I know myself Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all Anything is better than to be alone And in the end I guess I had to fall Always find my place among the ashes_

Jessica grinned to herself and shook her head, grabbing more of her clothes from out of her draws, refolding them and putting them into her suite case. She grabbed her stereo before chucking a CD into it, grinning to herself as Linkin Park suddenly burst out through the speakers, humming along to 'Crawling' as it played through the room. She sat down on her bed and looked around at the clothes, converses, Cd's and iPod that surrounded her, letting out a sigh before laying back on her clothes and closing her eyes.  
"JESSSS!" Jessica snapped her eyes open and botled up right, widening her eyes before looking at Lilly as she stood in her door frame with a smirk. Jessica growled, flipping her off with a tight frown.  
"What?" She mumbled.  
"We have less than an hour 'till we need a go. You need a fucking pack dumb arse." Lilly stated with a roll of her eyes, before packing the rest of Jessica's clothes that she wasn't laying on.  
Jessica raised an eyebrow before grabbing her phone, widening her eyes as her phone had the time '5.05am'. She had 20 minutes, considering it took half an hour to drive to the airport. She let out a groan before sighing and shaking her head to herself, standing up before chucking the rest of the things she needed into her suite case. She squeaked before grabbing a coffee pot from next to her bed, grinning at the unopened coffee before packing it. She shoved her phone and iPod into her back pocket before sitting on her suite case, zipping it up.  
"Coffee? Your taking fucking coffee?!" Lilly exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.  
Jessica raised her eyebrow. Lilly was always too fucking cranky in the mornings.  
"Yes my friend. I am indeed." Jessica said with a 'duh' tone, smirking to herself.  
Lilly shook her head before zipping up the rest of the suite case as Jessica sat on the top of it. She grabbed her phone and iPod, shoving them into her pocket.  
"Ready?" Lilly asked with a slight smile. Jessica nodded before pulling her suite case from her bed, grabbing the bag that had hers and Lilly's laptops in it, putting it onto her shoulder before the pair went downstairs, Lilly grabbing her suite case before they walked out of the front door..

**----**

_I can't hold on to me Wonder what's wrong with me?_

Jessica and Lilly walked into the airport, their hoods up so that it covered their faces and large black sunglasses covering their eyes. Jessica yawned before walking over to where she was suppose to be, putting the two plane tickets down for the man behind the counter, showing him her passport at the same time Lilly did. The man nodded before stamping their tickets, looking Lilly and Jessica up and down quickly, earning a slight snarl from the pair. Jessica snatched their tickets back and yawned again before walking through the doors ahead of them, Lilly following behind her, humming along to the music playing from her iPod. Jessica sighed before dragging her suite case along behind her slower, looking at the plane in front of them, biting down on her bottom lip before walking beside Lilly slowly as she noticed a lot of familiar faces of Superstars and Divas in the distance. Lilly looked over at Jessica and gave a weak smile, before the pair walked over to the plane, boarding it when they where told. They put their suite cases where they where suppose to be, before grabbing the two seats at the suite at the back, sitting in them quickly and pulling out their Laptops. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip before looking down, trying not to draw attention towards herself.  
"It will all be fine." Lilly whispered, noticing her friends tension.  
Jessica nodded slowly, before the pair fell silent as they watched Punk, Shannon, Jeff, Matt and Shane walk past their seats on the plane. Jessica watched Punk and sighed quietly as Lilly watched Shannon. They both looked back at each other and Lilly smiled, Jessica smiling weakly in return. Jessica grabbed her iPod from her pocket and turned off her phone before putting her earphones into her ears, turning her iPod on, slowly relaxing and smiling as Avenged Sevenfold played into her ears. She closed her eyes and put her Laptop onto her lap, listening to Matt Sanders sang the lyrics from Lost. She sighed silently before turning her laptop on, glancing over at Punk from the corner of her eye.  
This was going to be one long journey..

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, stay in love with mmm I'm gonna let it go_

**----**

**A/N;; Sorry. Kinda suckish chapter..**


	23. Two Rooms, Four Victims

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Good Charlotte - Victims Of Love. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_In the beginning, I tried to warn you You play with fire, its gonna burn you And here we are now, in the same situation, You never listen, I never listen Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?_

_Everybody's hurt somebody before Everybody's been hurt by somebody before You can change but you will always come back for more Its a game and we are all just victims of love. Don't try to fight it, victims of love You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love_

Jessica looked up and pulled her earphones from out of her ears as she felt Lilly poke her madly in the arm. She looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, pausing her iPod and closing her Laptop.  
"Yeah?" She asked with a slight frown.  
Lilly couldn't help but laugh quietly and shake her head to herself with a grin. Jessica frowned more and raised an eyebrow to herself, looking at Lilly still.  
"Plane's about to land love." Lilly explained quietly with a slight shake of her head.  
Jessica blinked a few times before nodding slowly, suddenly realising. She couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at how stupid she felt, shaking her head before looking around at the Superstar and Diva filled plane, sighing quietly before letting her eyes wonder over to Punk. She watched him talking to Matt for a few moments or so, before dropping her gaze down to her feet as Lilly put a hand onto her shoulder lightly.  
"Dont worry.. It will all be fine.." Lilly said in a murmur.  
Jessica looked up and over at her best friend with a weak smile, nodding slowly before leaning back against her chair again and closing her eyes as the plane started to land..

**----**

_Now you've back tracked You're running away cause it just happened again and you don't want it to end Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold. Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way Are you really gonna throw your heart away?_

_Everybody's hurt somebody before Everybody's been hurt by somebody before You can change but you will always come back for more Its a game and we are all just victims of love. Don't try to fight it, victims of love You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love_

Jessica grinned to herself as the plane landed and it was safe to stand up, her and Jessica quickly chucking their laptops and iPods into the bag as Jessica slings it over her shoulder. Lilly grabbed their suite cases from where they where, passing them to Jessica before they quickly got out of the plane quicker than anyone else. Lilly laughed loudly before running towards the airport, Jessica jogging after her.  
"You fast, miniture bitch!" Jessica yelled with a grin.  
Quite a few of the Superstars and Divas that had exited the ship turned and looked at her, including Punk, The Hardys, Shannon and Shane.  
"LILLY!" Jessica yelled as she continued to run after her best friend the best she could while dragging a suite case.  
Lilly stopped suddenly and turned on her heel, smirking at Jessica before putting her hands onto her hips as she waited.  
"C'mon woman! Jesssicaaa hurry up!" She yelled, before widening her eyes as she realised she had just yelled Jessica's name.  
Jessica widened her eyes before staring at Lilly, before quickly running again as she heard voices calling them both.  
"Lilly?!" Shannon yelled.  
"J..Jessica?!" Punk yelled as well.  
Jessica and Lilly took one look back at them before Lilly grabbed Jessica's arm and they ran into the airport.  
"Shes here.." Punk whispered.

**----**

_In the beginning, I tried to warn you You play with fire, its gonna burn you And here we are now, in the same situation, You never listen, I never listen_

_Everybody's hurt somebody before Everybody's been hurt by somebody before You can change but you will always come back for more Its a game and we are all just victims of love._

Jessica stumbled into the hotel room that she and Lilly where sharing, chucking her suite case and bag onto the floor before grinning to herself as she shut the door behind them both, looking around.  
"Jesssss!" Jessica raised an eyebrow before walking towards where she heard Lilly yelling.  
"Uhh.. Yeah?" Jessica raised with a raised eyebrow.  
"There's two bedrooms." Lilly said with a smirk.  
Jessica laughed before looking at the two single beds in the first bedroom they where in.  
"Push 'em together?" Jessica said with a grin.  
Lilly couldn't help but grin as Jessica before nodding, the pair pushing the beds together before running off into the other room, pushing them beds together. Jessica jumped back onto the beds and closed her eyes, grinning to herself before running out into the living room and grabbing her suite case, dragging it into the room she was staying in for the next three nights, before grabbing her CDs.  
"God, i don't know what i ever done to deserve a best friend like you."  
Jessica looked over her shoulder at Lilly and grinned before laughing, turning on the stereo in the room and chucking a Linkin Park CD into it, smiling to herself as 'Breakin The Habit' burst out into the room. Jessica ran over to Lilly before jumping onto the beds beside her, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.  
"Because i lovee you Lilly." Jessica said with a giggle.  
"And, i love you Jessica. As a mate though.." Lilly said before laughing.  
Jessica grinned and laid back on the beds, humming along to the music quietly as she closed her eyes.  
Jessica snapped her eyes open a few minutes later as she heard the hotel door shut then slam again, looking over at Lilly and raising an eyebrow.  
"What the fuck?" Lilly whispered.  
Jessica shrugged, before the pair slowly got up and walked towards the hotel living room, stopping as they heard voices.  
"I dont believe i got fucking put with you!" One voice yelled.  
"Dude, shut the fuck up." Another voice yelled back.  
"But, you, i, dammit!" The first voice mumbled.  
Jessica and Lilly exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows before slowly walking out into the living room, freezing at the sight in front of them.  
"W..Wh.." Jessica stuttered.  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Lilly suddenly yelled.  
Jessica cringed as she jumped, before looking at the two Superstars in front of them.  
"...This is our room.." "Nooo... This is OUR room!" Jessica yelled back, taking two steps backwards.  
"Vince said this was our room!"  
"Well, Vince said this was OUR room!" The two Divas and Superstars stood there in silence.  
"Well.. This is interesting.." Shannon mumbled a minute or so later.  
Punk, Lilly and Jessica looked down at him before shaking their heads.  
Jessica took looked at Shannon, then Punk, then Lilly, then back at Punk.. She shook her head before backing away, running into the bedroom she was just in.  
"Jess!" Lilly yelled.  
Jessica stuck her middle finger up before slamming the hotel bedroom door, locking it before turning her stereo up full blast. She wiped her eyes before sliding her back down the cream bedroom wall.  
This was not happening..

_Everybody's hurt somebody before Everybody's been hurt by somebody before You can change but you will always come back for more Its a game and we are all just victims of love. Don't try to fight it, victims of love You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.._


	24. Painfilled Flashbacks

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Good Charlotte - Broken Hearts Parade. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh oh Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh Here we go-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh_

_We got problems, we don't know how to solve them Everywhere we go, we got some skeletons that follow We got baggage, you know we're gonna drag it Everywhere we go, for everyone to see_

Jessica closed her eyes tightly as she sat on the floor of the hotel bedroom, the sound of Linkin Park blasting out throughout her hotel room and probably into the room next door, not that she cared though. She could heard quiet words being spoken as she held her legs to her chest tightly, staring at the wall opposite her with wide, terrified crystal blue eyes. She rocked back and forth slowly before slowly closing her eyes, ignoring as the voices got louder from out side of her room, she wouldn't move.. She wouldn't speak.. She wouldn't make a sound.. She could feel the walls closing in from around her, getting closer and closer.. She snapped her eyes open and breathed quicker, feeling her chest tighten around her lungs.. She was panicking more by the second.. She shook more violently as she heard yelling from outside of the hotel bedroom room door, Lilly's yelling, Punk's yelling, and Shannon trying to calm Lilly down.. Jessica shook her head and stared at the wall opposite her with wide, terrified, haunted blue eyes again.. She felt like she was younger. When her mum was still around and her dad came home from the bar.. It would haunt her forever. Jessica gasped for breathe as her chest tightened around her lungs more, the walls closing in on her.. Closer. Closer..

**----**

_In the broken hearts parade And I putting my heart out on display there's no Masquerade, Just a funeral march for love today The band strikes up and they're playing our song Dressed in black and we're singing along, to the Broken hearts parade And I've never been better then I am today_

_Go-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh_

_Flashback._

A 11 year old Jessica sat under the table in the kitchen, watching as her parents continued to argue, screaming angry words at each other, getting louder by the moment. Jessica sat in her place and shook in fear as she watched her father walk towards her mother, screaming more angrier, violent words at her as he stared down at her with a violent rage burning up in his dark green eyes. She watched as her mothers head snapped to the side suddenly from the impact of her fathers punch, shaking harder as her mother fell to the cold, hard ground as he punched her, sending her down. She let out a terrified scream, calling out for her mother, the tears forming in her eyes, silently begging that she would be alright.. Jessica widened her eyes in terror as she watched her father suddenly snap his attention over to her, listening as a low growl escaped his vodka covered lips. Jessica shook her head before sliding back against the floor as her father walked towards her with burning eyes. She let out a scream as her back came into contact with the kitchen wall, shaking harder as her father stood in front of her, towering above her with a raged expression, that could kill in a second. She let out a cry of pain as her father slapped her across the face, closing her eyes as the tears slowly fell from her eyes. She cringed as she heard her father chuckle coldly from above her, shaking more as her face suddenly snapped to the opposite side, feeling the blood in her mouth from her fathers ring.  
"Shut up!" Her father yelled at her as she let out a whimper, earning another slap across the face.  
Jessica cried out in pain.  
"I said Shut up!" Her father screamed at her, before slapping her across the face.  
Jessica could feel herself crying more than she ever had before as her father suddenly dragged her up onto her feet by the roots of her hair, crying out in pain before snapping her eyes open and widening as she felt herself being pinned to the kitchen wall behind her by her throat. She could feel his warm breathe on her face as he squeezed his hand around her throat every few seconds, harder each time. She could smell the liquor on his breathe. She could see the fire burning madly in his eyes.  
"I. Said. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Her father snarled at her, before his fist came in contact with her jaw.  
Jessica closed her eyes tightly as her fathers grip tightened around her neck, unable to keep the slight croak of pain that escaped her lips, causing her father to growl before connecting his fist with her jaw one last time..

Before, everything went black from Jessica's world..

**----**

_You got a question: How do we get it started?  
I got an answer: Let go of your heart and Love it, live it, leave it and get into it If you wanna start it, this is how you do it_

_In the broken hearts parade And I putting my heart out on display there's no,  
Masquerade, just a funeral march for love today The band strikes up and they're playing our song Dressed in black and we're singing along, to the Broken hearts parade And I've never been better then I am today_

Lilly struggled against Shannon's tight grip around her waist, staring Punk straight in the eyes, the fire burning in her eyes as she defended her best friend from him.  
"SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU! YOU IGNORANT PRICK! HER MOTHER IS MURDERED AND YOU FUCKING USE HER!" Lilly screamed. "GET OFF ME SHANNON! I'LL KILL HIM!" Lilly continued to scream at Punk after his remark about Jessica as she ran off.  
"YOU USED HER AND YOU FUCKING THINK SHE DOSNT HA---" Lilly stopped as she heard a pain filled scream coming from the hotel bedroom that Jessica was in.  
Lilly widened her eyes, knowing what was happening. She pulled herself from Shannon's grip quickly, ignoring as Shannon and Punk stared at her in confusion as she ran towards the room Jessica was in, banging on the door madly.  
"JESS!" She screamed, banging on the door louder, before trying to open the door. "Shit." She growled.  
The door was locked.  
"JESS! Listen to me, answer the door hun.." Lilly pleaded as she banged on the door again, hearing another pain filled scream.  
She knew what was happening.. Jessica was having another flashback.  
"Jess! Jess please.. Open the door hun.." Lilly begged, pounding her fists on the hotel door, ignoring the pain as she did. She panicked before running back slightly, before banging herself against the door.. She would get in there.. No matter what.. She had to get Jessica out of her Flashback.. She knew what they done to her. Lilly threw herself at the door again as another scream came from the room, banging herself against the door sideways before it finally burst open. Lilly looked down at Jessica and widened her eyes before sitting down in front of her, ducking out the way as Jessica lashed out, another scream escaping her lips.  
"Jess.. Listen to me.. Its Lilly.. You need to open your eyes for me hun.. Please Jess.." Lilly begged, gripping onto Jessica's shoulder.  
"Jess please.." Lilly begged in a whisper, ignoring as Shannon and Punk stared at the pair.  
Jessica slowly opened her eyes, breathing in and out quickly, gasping for breathe before looking at Lilly. She broke down into tears before burying her head into her best friends shoulder.  
"Make it stop.." Jessica begged in a whisper.  
"Just make it stop.."

**----**

_I used to lie awake at night and wonder when she's coming home It used to be so hard to wake up everyday_

Jessica sat on the hotel living room besides Lilly, leaning her head onto her shoulder as she stared at the wall opposite her with petrified eyes. She hugged her legs to her chest tighter, blocking out the sound of the TV from in front of her and Lilly. Blocking out Shannon's and Jessica's occasional glances at her, and blocking out as Punk stared at her with sorry, guilty dark hazel eyes. "I'll be back in a second Jess.." Lilly murmured down to her, before walking to the small kitchen on the other side of the room.  
Jessica snapped her eyes open wide, her blue eyes looking around at her surroundings constantly, sitting up straight and breathing quickly. Inside she was telling herself to pull it together and stop acting ridiculous, but on the outside she couldn't help it.. She was scared, and she couldn't help the way she was acting.. Something rare to see from Jessica, except to Lilly.. But, she was afraid.. Keith.. He'd killed her mum.. And she knew he was after her blood. The thought made Jessica widen her eyes more and stiffen, breaking out into a sweat as her heart started to beat faster by the second.. She hugged her knees tightly and shook her head.. No.. He wouldn't get her.. "Jess, calm down.." Lilly soothed as she crouched down in front of Jessica, taking her hand. "Nothings going to happen.. Your safe here with me.. With us.." Lilly continued to murmur.  
Jessica shook her head as she felt tears rise up into her eyes, feeling Lillys, Shannons and Punks eyes on her.. She felt so stupid.. She looked at Lilly before bursting out into tears again, burying her head into her knees as she shook her head side to side, her shoulders shaking as she cried.  
"Jess.. Your gunna be okay.." Lilly whispered as she sat down beside Jessica.  
Jessica shook her head again before burying her head into Lilly's shoulder, the tears refusing to stop falling from her crystal blue eyes..

**----**

_The broken hearts parade And we're putting our hearts out on display there's no,  
Masquerade, just a funeral march for love today The band strikes up and they're playing our song Dressed in black and we're singing along, to the Broken hearts parade And I've never been better then I am today_

Punk watched Jessica sleep on the sofa, sighing to himself before getting up and walking into the slight kitchen at the side of the room, leaning his back against the counter besides Jessica.  
"Don't kill me." He said quickly, holding up his hands.  
Lilly shook her head to herself with a faint smirk.  
"What d'ya want?" She asked, pulling her eyes away from the bubbling water full of pasta, and looking at Punk with a raised eyebrow.  
Punk looked at her with a expectant expression, before shaking his eyes and sighing.. Girls can be so blonde at times.. Then again, Lilly was blonde.  
"What the hell happened back then with Jess?" He asked quietly.  
Lilly stopped doing what she was doing, to look up at him with a shocked expression and a raised eyebrow.. He didn't know?  
"You dont know?" She chocked out slightly a moment later, shocked.  
Punk raised an eyebrow to himself before shaking his head slowly.  
Lilly sighed before running her fingers through her hair.  
"Flashbacks.." Lilly mumbled. "Ever since her mum died.. She had flashbacks from when her father attacked either one of them.. Some are worse than others, but all are painful.."  
Lilly sighed and shook her head as Punk felt his blood boil at the thought of Keith laying a hand on either one of them.  
"She gets sucked into the life she tried so hard to get rid of.. She cant escape it, and it kills her.." Lilly murmured, shaking her head.  
Punk nodded silently before smiling weakly at Lilly. He walked back over to a sleeping Jessica, looking down at her with a faint smile, before slowly picking her up off of the sofa. He carried her into one of the hotel bedrooms, laying her down onto the bed before pulling the duvet over her. He smiled faintly to himself before kissing her temple lightly.. No one would get her.. Not while he was around..

_March on to the soul The beating of a broken heart Stop put the rhythm to fall To the beating of a broken heart_


	25. Bipolar Bitch

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Buckcherry - Sorry. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes and let out a quiet yawn, sitting up and rubbing her red eyes, not caring as she smudged her eyeliner and mascara around her eyes. She got out of bed slowly before pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms, clean socks and underwear, and a new vest. She raised an eyebrow to herself a minute or so later.. It was quiet.. To quiet.. She frowned to herself before slowly walking out into the hotel living room, looking around and biting down on her bottom lip before slowly relaxing as she heard the shower.. It was probably Lilly. Shannon and Punk probably left last night and got their own room.. The thought caused a slight tug on her heart, before she shook her head to herself and walked over to the kitchen, flicking the kettle and leaning the elbows on the counter, leaning her head onto her hands.. It was for the best.. Right? Maybe it wasn't right.. Maybe it wasn't for the best. She missed him so god damn much that it physically hurt.. She wanted him back. No, she needed him back.. She needed him more than she needed anyone else. He was the reason she smiled.. He was the reason that she was happy.. He the light in her light.. Jessica shook her head and rolled her eyes.. God, how cheesy could she get? She sighed before making herself a coffee, leaning her back against the counter and closing her eyes, drinking some of the coffee as she heard the shower turn off. She turned around before almost dropping her mug onto the floor as she saw Punk walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.. Why does he have to be so fucking hot?  
"W..Where's Lilly?" Jessica said with a stutter once she managed to regain control of her mind.  
Punk looked up before smiling faintly at her.  
"Out with Shannon."  
Jessica nodded silently before watching him.. Oh god.. She turned around on her heel and wiped her mouth, sighing as she downed the rest of her coffee before turning around and walking past Punk, towards the bedroom she stayed in last night.. Well, until she heard him.  
"Jess.."  
She turned on her heel and looked at him, before dropping her gaze as she felt herself go weak.  
"Yes?" She said in barely above a whisper.  
She let out a squeak as she felt herself being pinned against the bathroom door, feeling Punks lips crush her.

**----**

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days You get older and blame turns to shame_

Jessica closed her eyes and breathed out dreamily through her nose, wrapping her arms around Punks neck and letting herself being pulled into the moment. She parted her lips as she felt Punks tongue trail over her bottom lip, groaning quietly as he teased her tongue with his, pulling him closer and running a foot up the side of his leg.. Wait.. What the fuck? Jessica opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow to herself, before quickly pulling back and staring at Punk.  
"What the fuck?!" She nearly yelled at him, wiping her mouth.  
Punk looked at her and raised an eyebrow to himself as he frowned slightly.  
"What?" He asked, slight confused.  
"You just fucking kissed me!" She yelled at him, shoving him away from her by the shoulders and backing away from him. She narrowed her eyes before slapping his hand away from her hard as he tried to reach out for her.  
"Don't touch me." She pretty much growled at him, narrowing her eyes at him more.  
Punk sighed before taking a step towards her, in which Jessica took a step back.  
"Jess.."  
"No! You don't fucking do that!" She yelled at him, frowning tightly.  
Jessica turned on her heel before storming into the bedroom she was staying in.. She slammed the door behind her loudly, before leaning against the draws in the room, closing her eyes and sighing

**----**

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days You get older and blame turns to shame_

Jessica snapped her eyes open as she heard the door open then slam again, looking at Punk as he walked towards her, a slight fire in his eyes. She widened her eyes before backing away from him slowly.  
"Jessica." Punk said oddly calm.  
Jessica stared at him for a moment before slowly relaxing, nodding slowly and taking a step towards him, causing Punk to grab her by the waist and pull her into another rough kiss. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, pressing herself up against him and tugging on his bottom with her teeth, smirking to herself before moaning as Punk teased her tongue with his. She trailed her foot up his leg slowly before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing herself into him more as Punk sat her down onto the draws, kissing her harder as his tongue explored her mouth. Jessica gasped for breathe before kissing him harder, running her fingers through his hair and sucking on his lipring slightly. She closed her eyes before tilting her head to the side, biting her bottom lip lightly as Punk pulled away, before attacking her neck with his lips. She pulled him into her.  
"You just fucked me th--" Jessica paused, gasping as Punk bit at her skin lightly. "Then you fucking left." She finished in barely above a whisper.  
Punk pulled back and smirked, causing Jessica to feel weak in the knees.  
"Paybacks a bitch." He said quietly with a smirk.  
Jessica dropped her jaw slightly, before gritting her teeth, pulling back before delivering a hard slap across the side of his face.  
"You dick!" She yelled at him with a slight growl.  
Punk looked back down at her, before shaking his head.  
Jessica frowned, before shrugging, crushing his lips with hers again, smirking faintly to herself.  
"Bipolar bitch." Punk mumbled, before pressing her up against the wall..

**----**

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right Oh yeah I'm sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

Jessica struggled to keep her eyes open as she laid on the two single beds that had been pushed together, tracing the tattoos on Punks arm with a tired smile. She yawned before closing her eyes slowly, keeping her head on his shoulder. She could feel herself slowly being pulled down into sleep. From the way that Punk stroked her side with his fingertips lightly and how he kissed her forehead every few moments. From the sound of Punks heart beating against his chest, lulling her to sleep slowly, but surely. Jessica closed her eyes and let a quiet yawn escape her lips as she continued to trace the tattoos on Punks arm with her fingertips, a small smile never leaving her face as she curled up beside him. She opened her eyes slowly before looking up at Punk, her crystal blue eyes locking with his dark hazel ones. She couldn't help but smile wider to herself, reaching up and tracing a fingertip down over his cheek lightly before kissing him gently. She grinned slightly as she heard Punk laughing quietly, leaning her head back onto his chest and closing her eyes, yawning again but slightly louder than before. She laid her hand beside her head and allowed another yawn to escape her lips.  
"I love you." Punk murmured.  
"I love you too." Jessica whispered.  
Jessica smiled, before falling into a light dream, and for the first time in months.  
She felt whole again..

_I'm sorry baby, yeah, I'm sorry_


	26. Did I Miss Something?

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Kid Rock - So Hott. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_You've got a body like the devil And you smell like sex I can tell your trouble, but I'm still obsessed_

_Because you know you're so hott!  
I wanna get you alone...so hott I wanna get you stoned...so hott I don't wanna be your friend I wanna fuckk you like I'm never gonna see you again_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes the next day, looking over to her right and freezing as she saw the rest of the bed was empty, feeling her heart drop. She sighed before climbing out of bed, wiping tears that threatened to enter her eyes, pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest.. He'd left her.. Again. She sighed before walking out into the hotel living room, smiling faintly at Lilly and Shannon.  
"Heyy gorgeous!" Lilly squealed, with a wide smirk.  
Jessica gave a slight grin, before sitting down next to Lilly, closing her eyes before squeaking as she felt Lilly move closer to her, sniffing the air.  
"YOU BOTH HAD SEX!" Lilly yelled, causing Shannon to smirk at Jessica, and Jessica to turn red.  
"W..What? How'd you come up with that one?" Jessica stuttered.  
"One. You smell like it and so did he.." Lilly started, before being cut off.  
"And Punk had a fucking wide ass grin this morning." Shannon fished with a smirk.  
Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself, ignoring the blush on her cheeks burn harder. Since when did they finish each others sentences?  
"Told youuu!" Lilly sung once Jessica didnt reply within a few minutes.  
Jessica frowned and felt her cheeks burning again, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Lilly. Lilly looked back at her and frowned, before attacking Jessica with pillows.. The start of the pillow wars.  
Shannon couldn't help but laugh to himself as Jessica and Lilly kept hitting each other with their pillows, shaking his head to himself with a smirk.  
Punk walked through the hotel door a minute or so later, before stopping and raising an eyebrow.  
"Did i miss something?"

**----**

_Yeah Come on Yeah_

_You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of faith I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste_

Jessica stood backstage of Friday Night SMACKDOWN!, smirking to herself as she pulled a black sleeveless hood on and pulled the hood over her face. She wore a tight black corset, blood red denim shorts, black boots and a red fishnet arm warmer, with a black fishnet glove over the top. She looked at Punk and grinned, before running her fingers back through her wild hair, which had been left down and re dyed with the red..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica smirked, before pulling her hood over her eyes, making her way out to the platform as the lights cut out, red lights flashing randomly around the arena. She couldnt help but grin to herself at the loud cheers that ran around the arena.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around And he doesn't even care and your figuring out The only way your gonna keep somebody around Well I'm about to let you know_

Jessica flipped her hood back down off her face as red and white fireworks burst up beside her, throwing a rock sign up to the crowd before chucking her hood down to the side, standing there for a moment, before running down the ramp and sliding into the ramp.

_There's something I don't wanna understand The only way a woman is gonna want a man The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands Is breaking apart her heart Don't tell her she is the reason that you live Don't give her everything that you got to give If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live Just break it apart her heart_

Jessica grinned widely and jumped up onto the second turn buckle in one of the four corners, throwing up her hands and pointing to the crowd, before holding up a rock sign, jumping back down and smirking to herself as she lent against the ropes, her blue eyes glued to the platform opposite her..

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was destined to be fulfilled It is in my hands I must not fail and I must not fall_

_Even through the darkest days This fire burns always_

Jessica grinned widely to herself as she watched Punk make his way down the ramp, biting down on her bottom lip lightly, unable to grin wider as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully before walking over to him, standing on her tiptoes the best she could in her boots, before pressing her lips to his again gently, giggling quietly as the crowds cheers suddenly got louder. She pulled back before smirking faintly up at Punk, which Punk grinned in reply, before the pair turned their attention back to the ramp..

**----**

_Because you know you're So hot I wanna get you alone So hot I wanna get you stoned So hot I don't wanna be your friend I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_Because you know you're So hot I wanna get you alone So hot I wanna get you stoned So hot I don't wanna be your friend I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

Jessica growled as she kept her eyes locked with Michelle's, reaching out and tagging Punk, not wasting any time to climb into the ring and spear Michelle down onto the mat as she tried to climb in. Punk and Jericho watched as the two Divas had a cat fight on the floor, rolling around to gain control on the other, before looking at each other again and locking up.  
Jessica screamed down at Michelle, slapping her across the face before pulling her up onto the mat, hooking her leg and sending her face first to the mat in a DDT, rolling her onto her back before standing up. She glanced down at Michelle and smirked slightly, before climbing up onto the top turnbuckle, holding her hands up to the crowd, grinning as their screams ran throughout the arena. Jessica turned her back to Michelle, Punk and Jericho before closing her eyes and jumping off of the top rope in a moon sault, grinning as her back connected with Michelle. She quickly grabbed Michelle's leg as Punk and Jericho watched with wide, slightly shocked eyes.  
"1..2..3!"  
Jessica dropped Michelle's leg back down onto the mat and stood up, grinning widely before running over to Punk, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her lips to his roughly..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica jumped down off of Punk before grinning widely, raising their arms up, then climbing out of the ring, taking Punks hand lightly, looking up at him and biting down on her bottom lip, before the pair walked backstage. Jessica stumbled back slightly as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug from many different people, closing her eyes and giggling.  
"Guys, cant breathe.." She said in a whisper.  
Melina, John, Jeff, Matt, Natalya, Lisa and Shane pulled back before laughing, Natalya, Lisa and Melina pulling her into another tight hug.  
"We've missed youu!" They all said at the same time.  
Jessica grinned and hugged them back.  
"I've missed you all too!" The four pulled back after a minute or so, grinning at each other widely.  
"Party timee!"Shannon yelled suddenly from behind them.  
Jessica looked around before raising an eyebrow as Shannon and Lilly walked out of a random locker room, unable to hide her smirk.  
"Party?" She repeated.  
Shannon stared at her for a moment, before grinning childishly and nodding.  
"Party timee!" He yelled.  
The others laughed at him, before grinning and walking towards the exit, considering none of them had any more matches. Jessica looked around before grinning, running over to Punk and jumping up onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. She lent her head onto his shoulder and looked down at Lilly, grinning at her before looking ahead.  
This could be one interesting night..

_You're so hot, I wanna get you alone I wanna get you stoned I don't wanna be your friend I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again See you again See you again_


	27. I Know

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting Could it be that we have been this way before I know you don't think that I am trying I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Superstars and Divas where spread all through the club, dancing, drinking, laughing or snogging a random groupie.. Lilly and Shannon sat on one of the bar stools at the back, Lilly straddling Shannon's hips as they continued to make out.. Jeff grinned as he sat at the bar with his future wife, Beth, who was now touring with him and the guys.. Matt and Lisa sat at the bar with Jeff and Beth, both of them daring each other to drink more shots than the other.. Natalya sat on one of the love seats at the corners, on her boyfriend Theodore, aka TJ's lap.. John sat one one of the bar stools at the back, watching as his girlfriend, Melina, continued to dance with a slightly more sober than usual, Jessica.. Jessica grinned to herself as her and Melina continued to dance, closing her head and swaying her hips from side to side in time with the music, holding her Pepsi up into the air before pressing it to her lips, chucking her head back slightly as she downed it all.. Melina watched Jessica with a drunken giggle, grinning to herself as she continued to dance, closing her eyes and forgetting the Superstars and Divas from around her.. Punk sat next to John on a bar stool, his back lent against the wall behind him as he watched Jessica dance, un able to contain the smile on his lips as he watched her..

**----**

_But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you Over again Don t make me change my mind Or I won t live to see another day I swear its true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You re impossible to find_

Jessica grinned to herself as she continued to dance with Melina, moving her hips slowly in time with the music. She closed her eyes and drunk the rest of her Pepsi, before walking over to the bar and ordering another two. She hummed along to the music and lent against the bar, looking over at Jeff, Beth, Matt and Lisa with a quiet giggle before paying and walking over to the group of four.  
"Hey!" She said with a quirky grin.  
A now drunk Lisa and Matt looked up at her, Lisa waving with a drunken giggle before Matt grinned at her.  
"Jessss!" Matt slurred, earning a laugh from Beth.  
"Hey Jess." A sober Beth and Jeff both said with a smile.  
Jessica grinned at the couple, before taking her Pepsi's and walking over to Punk. She sat down on his lap and grinned widely, laughing quietly before leaning her head onto his shoulder and cracking open her Pepsi with a smile, drinking some of it before leaning up and pressing her lips to Punks as she handed him the other Pepsi. Punk grinned at her before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her into him more before kissing him again with a smile.  
"I missed you." Jessica said, barely above a whisper.  
Punk raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Jessica, kissing her temple lightly and smiling to himself.  
"Its been about 10 minutes since i last spoke to you." Jessica couldn't help but let out a giggle and a slight grin.  
"I know."

**----**

_This is not what I intended I always swore to you I'd never fall apart You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed But I have loved you from the start_

Jessica walked around her hotel room around 4 in the morning, shaking her hips slightly in time with the music that was currently still running through her head from the club she had been to a few hours ago. She hummed quietly before grabbing the television remote, flicking it on and onto the music channel. Grinning widely as Kerrang! shower up, tightening her grip around the remote before bringing it up to her lips as she jumped up onto the hotel sofa behind her. She turned up the television, which was currently playing Tiffany Blews - Fall Out Boy. She closed her eyes before nodding her head along to the music, the rest of her body slowly moving along. She grinned before singing along to the music, nodding her head still as she moved around on the sofa, keeping her eyes closed.  
Punk slowly opened his eyes as he heard nosing coming from the hotel living room, groaning quietly before shoving his head back into the pillow. He opened his eyes as he heard Jessica, raising an eyebrow before slowly sitting up, propping himself up on his shoulders as he glanced over to the alarm clock, which read '4.16am.'. Punk groaned quietly before yawning as he climbed out of the hotel bed, pulling on a pair of joggers before walking towards the font room. He smirked at the sight in front of him as he lent on the bedroom door frame, watching as Jessica jumped around on the sofa in shorts and a vest, singing along to the tv. He smirked to himself before shaking his head with a low chuckle, watching her for a moment longer before clearing his throat in an attempt to try and catch her attention.  
"Having fun?" Punk asked with a smirk.  
Jessica jumped before snapping her eyes open, looking at Punk and widening her eyes as her cheeks burned up madly, making them go bight red. She stared at him with her jaw open, before quickly turning off the television and sitting down on the sofa, flashing him a sheepish smile before going silent as she dropped her gaze down to the floor.  
Punk chuckled to himself before shaking his head, walking over to the sofa and sitting down beside Jessica, wrapping an arm around her before kissing her forehead gently with a slight grin. Jessica looked up at him and bit down on her bottom lip lightly.  
"It was.. Cute." Punk murmured down to her.  
Jessica looked up at him again before rolling her eyes and shoving his shoulder with a slight shake of her head.  
"Shut up." She mumbled in embarrassment.  
Punk couldnt help but chuckle and press his lips to hers gently.  
"It was." He insisted.  
Jessica rolled her eyes before kissing him back.  
"Liar." She murmured, pressing her lips back to his.  
Punk chuckled against her lips before running a hand up over her side slowly, kissing her slightly harder. Jessica couldnt help but smirk to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him slightly. Jessica pulled back after a minute or so, smirking and winking at Punk before standing up and walking into the hotel bedroom. Punk raised an eyebrow to himself before following her, looking down at her. Jessica looked up at him and smirked again, before pushing him backwards by the shoulders, pressing her lips to his roughly before pushing him back onto the bed with a quiet giggle..

**----**

_Oh, But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don t make me change my mind Or I won t live to see another day I swear it s true Because a girl like you is impossible to find It s impossible_

Jessica walked around backstage of the Smackdown and ECW double taping, humming to herself as she listened to the music coming from out of her iPod, jumping as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She paused her iPod before turning around and grinning widely as she saw Matthew Korklan, AKA Evan Bourne. She and him had gotten along really well since both of their comebacks. She shoved her iPod into her pocket before looking up at him with a smile.  
"Hey Evan." She said with a smile, using his ringname because of how much he hated it when she called him Matt. "Whats up?"  
Evan stood there in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck before biting his lip as he looked down at her.  
"Hey, i, um, know you have a match tonight against Layla.. But, could you be my partner for my match tonight?" Evan asked, hesitating slightly.  
Jessica let out a slight laugh at Evans hesistating before nodding with a smile. Evan had a tag team match against Mark Henry and Tiffany.  
"Yeah sure Evan. Whens it on?" She asked with a smile.  
"Uhh, next." Evan said with a chuckle.  
Jessica shook her head to herself with a grin.  
"Alright.. I'll be back in a minute." She said, before jogging off to get changed into her wrestling gear..

**----**

_So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words Cause talk is cheap And remember me tonight When you re asleep_

Jessica stood backstage with Evan, wearing a black bra with black fishnet over the top, and combat trousers that where the same colours as Evans ring attire, and her usual black boots. She grinned up at him, before they pair made their way out to the ring as Evan's theme music started. She couldn't help but grin to herself as the crowd went insane around them, before the pair climbed into the ring, jumping onto opposite turn buckles and pointing out at the crowd, before jumping down and turning to watch as Mark Henry, Tony Atlas and Tiffany made their way out..

Five minutes later.

Jessica jumped up and down on the apron, cheering along with the crowd as Evan preformed the Shooting Starpress on Mark Henry, getting the three count. She jumped over the second rope and into the ring before narrowing her eyes at Tiffany with a smirk. She watched as Mark and Tiffany made their way backstage, Tiffany limping slightly. She looked up at Evan and grinned widely, before holding his hand up in the air, pointing at him as she grinned widely.  
"Thanks Jess.." Evan murmured down to her.  
Jessica couldn't help but smile again, kissing Evans cheek before wrapping her hands around him in a hug. She lifted his hand again and laughed at the screams of the crowd, before the pair made their way out of the ring backstage.  
"Bye Evan!" Jessica yelled, before running off towards her locker room, having a match against Layla in less than ten minutes..

**----**

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don t make me change my mind Or I won t live to see another day I swear it s true Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Jessica stood backstage, now wearing a red bra with black fishnet over the top, her black boots, and black combat trousers.. She still ached slightly from her match where she missed a drop kick onto Tiffany, but she would get over it.. She pulled a black sleeveless hood up over her face as she heard her music burst out through the arena..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica walked out onto the platform as the red lights flickered around madly in the darkness..

_As she follows him around like you follow her around And he doesn't even care and your figuring out the only way your gonna keep somebody around Well I'm about to let you know_

Jessica chucked her hood down at the fireworks fired up from beside her, chucking her hood down onto the floor beside her before the lights came on. She grinned at the crowds screams for the second time that night, running down the ramp before sliding into the ring and jumping up onto the second turnbuckle in one of the corners.

_There's something I don't wanna understand The only way a woman is gonna want a man The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands Is breaking apart her heart Don't tell her she is the reason that you live Don't give her everything that you got to give If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live Just break it apart her heart_

Jessica jumped down before turning to face the ramp as Layla's music started, watching her make her way down the ramp..

Five minutes later.

Jessica growled lowly before chucking Layla out through the ropes with a hard force, watching as Layla fell down onto the crowd. She climbed up onto the top turnbuckle before pointing to the crowd, grinning as they went insane. She waited until Layla slowly stood back up and faced her, turning her back to the London Diva, before jumping off of the ropes and landing on Layla in a moon sault. She laid on the ground as the ref counted, breathless. She gasped for breathe as the wind was knocked out of her when she hit Layla, slowly standing up before rolling into the ring as the ref got to the 8 count.  
"8..9....10!"  
The ref signalled for the bell as Layla failed to make it into the ring.  
Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in and out slowly before standing up as her theme music started..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica pointed to the crowd and grinned widely, before slowly climbing up onto the second turnbuckle in one of the four corners.  
"And your winner.. JESSICA!"

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find_

* * *

**A/N;; I might wrap it all up in the next few chapters.. I dont want to drag it on for too long. Might do sequel, my Punk Muse is oddly quiet about the situation. -Shrugs-**


	28. The Ending

**Punk&&Pepsi. How can you not love it? ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own The Used - Smother Me. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Let me be the one who calls you baby All the time Surely you can take some comfort Knowing that you're mine Just hold me tight, lay by my side And let me be the one who calls you Baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world Could stare at your face for the rest of My days Now I can breathe, turn my insides out And Smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you Would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who never leaves You all alone I hold my breath and lose the feeling That I'm on my own Hold me too tight stay by my side And let me be the one who calls you Baby all the time_

Jessica stared out of the window of the van, her eyes drooping every so often as she continued to stare out into the dark night. It was 3.30 in the morning and WWE have to move somewhere else, and Matt, being the sensible one, had rented them all a van to drive there. Mike and Matt sat in the front, the caffeine up pair talking about something she could quite hear. Lilly and Shannon sat next to Punk, both of them asleep with Lilly's head buried into Shannon's shoulder. Natalya, TJ and Lisa sat in the extra three seats at the back, Natalya and TJ both asleep, embraced, while Lisa surfed the web on her laptop, hyped up from a lot of caffeine as she listened to her iPod. Melina and John sat on the other side on Shannon and Lilly, Melina sitting on Johns lap as she slept, John watching over her with a tired smile.. Jeff and Beth sat in the extra van seat right at the back, both of them asleep as Beth curled up on the Enigma's lap. Shane and Talia sat on the chairs opposite Jeff and Beth, the pair asleep as well as Talia draped her legs over Shane's, her head buried into his chest.. Jessica didn't really know what Punk was doing, she gathered he was asleep after not hearing any noise from him in the past half hour or slightly longer.. They had been driving for just over a hour and a half. Jessica yawned as her eyelids fell over her crystal blue eyes, opening them faintly as she felt Punk wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and gave a tierd smile, closing her eyes again and Punk kissed her forehead silently, stoking her side with his fingertips lightly. Jessica lent her head onto his chest and smiled to herself, yawning quietly before soon falling into a dream..

**-----**

_I found my place in the world Could stare at your face for the rest of My days Now I can breathe, turn my insides out And Smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you Would you smother me?_

_When I'm alone time goes so slow I need you here with me And how my mistakes have made Your heart break Still I need you here with me Baby I'm here_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out And Smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you Would you smother me?_

Punk couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Jessica sleeping.. She looked stunning.. Even when she had no make up on, only in one of his jumpers, trainers and jogging bottoms with messed up her.. She still managed to look gorgeous to him. He pressed his lips to her temple lightly and smiled to himself still before glancing over at the front when he noticed Jeff to face him while Shane continued to drive, the pair swapping with Mike and Matt half way through the night.  
"You still gunna' ask her dude?" Jeff asked quietly with a grin.  
Punk chuckled lowly and nodded with a equally as wide grin.  
"Tonight.." He said in a murmur, looking down at Jessica and grinning wider than he already was.  
All of the people that where in the van that where awake, everyone except for Jessica and Mike, looked over at him with confused expressions, well, everyone except for Matt, Jeff and Shannon, who grinned at him widely.  
"Whats he on about Punk?" Melina whispered over him, curiosity getting the better of her.  
Punk shook his head with a slight smirk before looking at Melina and grinning.  
"You'll find out tonight.." He said with another smirk.  
Melina scrunched up her nose, desperate now to know what he was talking about, but, nodding silently anyway and leaning her head onto Johns shoulder.  
Lilly looked at him and frowned slightly, not knowing if she should be grinning like Matt, Shannon and Jeff, or not to be happy with what was going on.. She just wanted to know how it was going to affect her best friend.. And in what way. She stared at Punk carefully for a minute or so, before finally nodding, gathering it wasn't anything bad, turning her iPod back on and closing her eyes as she lent her head onto Shannon's chest.  
The rest of the people continued to look at Punk curiously as Jeff and Beth turned their attention back to the road, all of them wanting to know what was going to happen, but all of them knowing that they wouldn't find out at any time sooner than later that night. They shook their heads, before continuing with what they where doing before the conversation had started.  
Punk looked down at Jessica and grinned again.  
Tonight..

**----**

_Let me be the one who calls you baby All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby All the time_

Jessica dragged her suite case into the hotel room with a grin, before waving at the others as they went into the rooms opposite of next to hers and Punks. She grinned up at Punk widely before walking back into the hotel room, pulling her suite case into the hotel bedroom and dropping it onto the floor. Punk walked into the bed room behind her, dropping his bags onto the floor before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck lightly.  
"I love you.." He murmured.  
Jessica stood there for a moment before grinning widely at his words, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his gently with a grin.  
"I love you too.." She whispered.  
Punk grinned before picking her off of the ground slightly, causing Jessica to let out a squeak then giggle quietly, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her before putting her back down onto the floor again.  
Jessica looked up at him and giggled quietly again before grinning widely at him as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck, stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips lightly. She looked into his dark hazel eyes before grinning again, pulling him closer to her and laying her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.  
This moment was perfect.  
Punk looked down at her and smiled to himself, stroking her side slowly with his hand, kissing her forehead before going into thought.. Should he do it now? Should he wait? Punk frowned slightly as he continued to think.. Maybe he should do it now.. Its perfect.. Yeah.. Now.. Punk gulped nervously before looking down at Jessica as he pulled back from her slightly.  
"Jess, i wanna ask you something.." He said in a murmur.  
Jessica opened her eyes slowly before looking up at him, raising an eyebrow slightly before nodding slowly.  
"What is it?" She asked quietly with a small smile.  
Jessica gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, already feeling the tears jump into her eyes as Punk got down on one knee and took her hand.  
"Jess.. I love you.." He paused. "And, will you marry me? ..Again?" He asked, before pulling out a ring from his back pocket.  
Jessica couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at the last part, wiping the tear that fell from her eyes, nodding with a grin.  
"Yes.." She whispered.  
Punk grinned before standing up, pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss, sliding the ring onto her finger with a wide grin.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too.."

_Let me be the one who calls you baby The one who calls you baby.._

* * *

**A/N;; THE ENDD! I hope you all liked it! :D There will be a sequel! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and i hope you liked reading this as much as i liked writing it.**

**REVIEW! (:**


	29. Authors Notee!

Authors Note;;

_Heyy! (:_

_Just to let you know that the sequel will be called 'The Straight Edge And The Dancer.'_

_Including everyone it already has;; Jessica, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Lilly, John Morrison, Melina Perez, Talia/Velvet Sky, Beth, Shane/Hurricane Helms, Lisa/Victoria, Natalya, TJ/Tyson Kidd, Mike/TheMiz, Barbie Blank/K2/KellyKelly. && Many more. (:_

_It will probably be up tonight or sometime tomorow after noon, depends what mood im in. ;]_

_-_

_TheEnglishRejects aka Nadine._


End file.
